Hating You
by emeraldeyez222
Summary: She hated him with a passion 'Is that a threat 'he loved to aggravate her 'You're the smart one you figure it out' But when they get stuck having to live together can they put aside the past 'you know this wont work' Or will they always be Hating You
1. The Begining of a HateShip

"Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into friend."

--Martin Luther King

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Hateship

"Bye mum, dad, I love you." I gave a hug and a kiss to each of my parents.

"We'll see you at Christmas Hermione;" my dad stepped back and shed a tear like he did every year before leaving for Hogwarts. _One day_, he told himself, _I won't cry._

"Be safe, and do try to stay out of trouble," my mum gave me another squeeze and gave me a brown paper bag.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I reassured her. "That is if I live to make it on the train, mum I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry dear," she let go and the whistle blew. "I packed you health-snacks incase you get hungry, don't forget to write."

"Okay mum, I have to go. Bye!"

I quickly fumbled onto the train with my heavy trunk full of more than the needed books and my cat Crookshanks, then waved at my parents while they slowly disappeared as the train rolled further away. '_Finally'_, I thought tomyself.

"Hermione?" I heard Ron's voice say in a low grumble, I turned around to give him a proper look.

"Oh Ron, it's so good to see you. How was your summer?" I hugged him with a smile plastered on my face. Ron had definitely changed, he was much taller and his voice deeper. He looked quite handsome in my opinion, I had to admit.

"Good I guess, and yours?"

"It was a lot of fun; I even learned a bit of French, would you like to hear it?"

"I-" Ron started to talk but was stopped by me running to my other best friend.

"Oh Harry! How are you, I've missed you both so much." Harry had changed, too. He was ataller and his hair much more shaggy. I wagered that all the girls thought him even better looking than last year. But of course he was still his skinny lanky self from lack of food at his aunt and uncles house.

"I'm all right, and you?"

"I'm great, can you believe I got Head Girl! I wonder who Head Boy is."

"You don't know?" Harry looked surprised. He was used to me knowing practically everything that was going around in the school.

"No, I figured one of you two would get it. Well I hoped, atleast."

"No, neither of us did."

"I wonde.," Icontemplated on the subject for a moment before my _least favorite_ person came sauntering in with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Potty, Weasel, how's your little mudblood doing?"

"You better shove it Malfoy or I'll-" Ron curled his fist tightly.

"Or you'll what? You lay a dirty little finger on me and I'll just dock points or send you to Snape's office. Seeing as I'm Head Boy now."

"_What!? Y_ou can't be Head Boy. There's no way Dumbledore would give such a honor to a twit like you!" I screeched in disbelief.

"Well, I am. You better be good little boys and girls or I'll have to send all of you to detention."

"Not on my watch you're not," I stood tall and shoved my shiny golden badge in front of his face. His smirk dampened slightly.

"What? A mudblood, Head Girl? What has this school come to? Dumbledore will hear from my father about this!"

"You'd better watch your mouth Malfoy before I knock all your pretty little teeth in." Ron's fists were now so tight that they were white.

"Oh, I'm _so _scared." Malfoy brushed past the trio and left with one last gesture. "I guess I'll be seeing you in our meeting, _mudblood_."

"I _hate _him," I mumbled. "Why can't they just lock him up with his dad? It's not like he isn't bound to turn out as a duplicate!"

"That would be too easy." Harry said. "Come on let's get a compartment."

"It just doesn't make sense! How could Dumbledore possibly elect _him_, of all people, to be Head Boy!" I was still ranting. I couldn't help myself. After all, it was Malfoy. I checked my watch and turned around from the two getting readt to tell Ron it was time to go to the meeting before Harry stopped me.

"Hermione? Where are you going? Aren't you going to get a compartment with us?"

"I can't I have to go to the Prefect's and Head's meeting, that means you too Ron, we'll just find you later Harry." Harry looked saddened at his words. It hardly seemed far the he wasn't deemed a prefect like Ron. He had better grades than Ron did anyway!

The two walked slowly to the front of the train for my meeting; we weren't looking forward to seeing Malfoy again. I didn't know how I was going to survive the whole year living in the same dormitory with him, but I guessed I was about to find out.

"Good afternoon to you all, I am very proud for all of you on making a Prefect or Head. Now I believe all of you should know the rules and I hope that you would enforce them to your best ability. I know some people think little of your job but it is very important and I ask that none of you will miss-use your responsibility." At this point Ron and I looked over at Malfoy and rolled oureyes. He snickered and stuck his chin up slightly more. _What was Dumbledore thinking when he made Malfoy Head Boy? _I thought to myself. "I believe that is all I have to say except that I will give you the password to your House as you leave. Oh yes, and I need to speak to the Heads before they go. All right, you may leave."

Dumbledore inched over to let the Prefects leave one by one whispering the password in their ear. It seemed like ages before every one was out, but they finally left and Iwas stuck in the room with Malfoy.

"I believe you two know what I have to say." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at them. I knew he could tell I was more than shocked to find that Malfoy became Head Boy. Malfoy rolled his eyes and pretended to listen while suddenly becoming quite interested in his fingernails. "You two must share a dormitory and promote inter-house unity. I will show you where you rooms are and let you pick your own password. It is up to you to let your friends in, but I strongly advise you to think before you blab the password to others.

Also, you can change the password every month but the two of you must tell the portrait the newly chosen password _together_.

You have to patrol the corridors at night and if any one is out past curfew or is misbehaving you may deduct points, but I caution you to use your common sense on how many points you deduct. I believe that is all and I will see you when the train stops."

Dumbledore left and I made a quick attempt to leave the room, I didn't want to be with Malfoy any longer than I had to. At that very moment Malfoy jumped up also. Just as soon as I got to the door her pulled his hands around my waist and slung me backwards with quite a lot of force. I landed just below the seat and bashed my head against it. I stared up at him in angerily and rubbed what I had hit my head. He smirked and walked out.

***

"That horrible, insolent, self-centered jerk!" I raged on as soon I got into Harry's and Ron's compartment. I saw that him and Ron were already playing a game of wizard's chess.

"I can't believe Dumbledore made him Head Boy! And the worst part is that I have to _live _with him the whole entire year and put up with, well, with _him_! It could have been anyone but him. I even would have been okay with dealing with a different Slytherin, but not _him._"

"Woh, Hermione calm down." Harry said looking up from his chess game.

"Calm down, how would _you _feel if you had to _live _with _him_? Stupid bloody--Ugh!"

"He probably wouldn't be alive after the first day." Ron added. "Knight to A7."

"Dang it I can believe I didn't see that." Harry said watching his Queen being killed.

"I thought Dumbledore was smarter than that." I ranted on, rubbing me head. He had give me a rather large bump on my head.

"I don't know, maybe there's good reason behind it." Harry said bashing one of Ron's Bishops. This was not a Harry-like thing to say. I disagreed with him completely.

"How could there be any good in him being Head, come on Harry." Ron declared.

"Yes, really how could there be." I added.

"I don't know, maybe there is."

"Well we'd better change into our robes. We'll be there soon." Ron and Harry looked up from their game before watching me exit the compartment to go change.

The rest of the train ride we talked about what happened during our summer and the different many ways to make Malfoy's life a living hell for the next year. I decided that the best thing for me to do was spend as little time in my room as possible and patrol by myself. That way it decreased my chance of having to see/hear/talk to him. Once the train finally came to a stop I got Crookshanks and went to find Dumbledore. The unfortunate downside? I ran into Malfoy, literally, along the way before I could even get off of the train.

"Watch where you're going mudblood!" Malfoy knocked me over and went through the door before me, once again. _Some pureblood gentlemen he is, _I thought bitterly_. _I rubbed my hip and started to get up.

"Need a hand?" Some one stuck their hand out for met o grab and I took it generously.

"Err, thanks." I blushed and looked at my helper. It was a boy about my age in Ravenclaw robes. He had emerald green eyes and brown hair falling around his face. He was very attractive. "Do I know you?'

"I don't reckon you do, I'm Jack Finnley. I just transferred her from Durmstrang last year. You're Hermione Granger, right? "

"Erm, yes I am. How did you know that?"

"Well, everyone knows who you are don't they? From the papers and all. Your Harry Potter's best friend and girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend." I blushed. "We've never seen each other like that."

"Oh. Well, best be off then, it was nice meeting you." He gave me a polite smile and walked away.

"Yes, you to. Bye" I watched Jack Finnley walk off before going to find Professor Dumbledore with Malfoy.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, there you are. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Professor."

"'Bout time," Malfoy grunted silently. I rolled her eyes and followed Professor Dumbledore.

We continued walking until we came upon a painting of a boy and girl sitting on a bench enjoying the weather, eating ice cream, and talking to each other politely. They stood there for a moment until finally Professor Dumbledore coughed to get their attention.

"Oh, hi Professor," the girl smiled cutely.

"Hello Angela, Michael, here are the new Heads for this year. This is Hermione Granger, and this is Draco Malfoy." The children gave a small wave. "All right, well, I'll leave you four to decide on a password and I'll meet you in the Great Hall. Don't be too long."

I watched Professor Dumbledore walk off and wished that he would comeback and stay so I wouldn't have to be alone with Malfoy.

"All right, Granger, the password is going to be 'no mudbloods allowed'" he laughed at his own joke.

"Malfoy, grow up. If I have to put up with you the whole year we can at least have a decent password. How about Chocolate Feathers."

"No way, that is dumb."

"Do you have anything better?"

"Ya, Slytherin will prevail over Gryffindor, or maybe Draco Malfoy is a sexy beast."

"Get _over _yourself, we're not going to have something that puts down people."

"Okay then, how about Draco Malfoy is one--"

"Arrogant, self-centered jerk. Yes, I think I like that." I interrupted him.

"Did you just interrupt me?"

"Oh gee, let me think, yes I did." I mocked him.

"Let me tell you something, Granger," Draco roughly pushed me up against a wall menacingly. I nearly yelped as his hand gripped tightly around my neck as I hit my head hard against the stony wall in the same sore place I had last hit my head. "You do not interrupt me when I'm talking."

"What are you going to do about it? Tell your _daddy _on me. No wait, I think he's in Azkaban. Now who could have put him in there? Let me think, _I did_!"

"Listen to me you little _mudblood. _If I ever hear you utter a single word about my father again." Draco punched a painting next to their door; a small indention was left in the print of a fist. "Next time, that will be your face."

Draco stalked off and I watched him turn the corner taking deep breaths and holding my neck. I wasn't sure what to do at that moment, but decide to go to the Great Hall where Iwould be in pleasant company. We hadn't decided on a password, but Ididn't care. Ijust wanted to be with Harry and Ron and far away from Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" Harry looked at me when I sat down. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I reassured him. I couldn't tell them what happened.

"Did the prat do something to you?" Ron bumped in stuffing potatoes down his throat. "If he did I'll make him hurt so bad he--"

"No Ron, I'm fine. Nothing happened, relax." I wasn't sure why I wasn't telling them what Malfoy did to me, or rather threatened to do to me. But I kept it to myself and tried eating a bit of food. I couldn't believe I had missed the sorting ceremonies because of _him_.

"If you say so."

Only too soon did the feast end and I had to go back to her room to see Malfoy. I took as much time as she could to get there, dreaded every step closer to my new room. Whan I did finally get there Malfoy was not happy.

"What took you so long?" He growled

"None of you business."

"Well, have you decided on a password," he demanded more than asked.

"I already told you, chocolate feathers."

"Fine, chocolate feathers," he repeated. The two children smiled at each other and the door slid open. We both stepped inside.

I gasped at the beautiful room. It had wooden floors with a colored rug centered in it, two desks on the opposite sides of the room, a leather couch with a side table, two huge oak doors, one for herself and Malfoy she presumed, and one other door that most likely lead to the bathroom.

After I looked at the living quarters, I picked one of the oak doors and went in hoping it was mine. I guessed right. My room had a king sized bed with big fluffy pillows and sheets, it also had a large closet where I found my clothes had already been put up. There was a side table by my bed and a big window with a ledge to set on. The colors in my room were red and gold with a large Gryffindor emblem on my bed.

I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes. The bed was as comfortable as it looked. After I changed into my nightclothes I found my favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_, and started reading before I went to bed. It was the perfect bedtime story, in my opinion. I decided that the luxuries of being Head Girl would pay off, even if I did have to share them with _Malfoy_.


	2. Still Hating You

Chapter 2: Still Hating You

Summary: It's the first week of school and Hermione doesn't know what Dumbledore got her into.

I opened my eyes slowly looking around my new room life was good. After looking at my clock I got up and gathered my clothing to prepare to take a shower, I figured Draco would still be sleeping. I walked to the door, turned the handle and pushed open the bathroom door. It was beautiful; the tile was a deep blue the looked like the ocean, there was a giant bathtub as big as a pool, beautiful paintings, and a large shelf of towels.

I quickly ran over to the bathtub and started playing with the knobs and it quickly filled up with 50 water and 50 bubbles. After putting my cloths by the towels and undressing myself I hopped into the tub. The water felt great and I did a few laps before washing my hair.

"How long are you going to take in here Granger?" A voice came. I quickly got deep under the water and looked around to see where the voice came from, and there he was standing there in a towel Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy? How long have you been there?" I demanded looking at him with furry; also noticing his hot 6-pack.

"I am waiting for you to be done so I can get in, or do you want me to get in with you?"

"Ugh, don't make me puke. Just get out!" I screamed.

"You get out," he said stubbornly. "You've been in there for 45 minutes."

"I'll get out in a minute so leave!"

"No."

"I just told you I'd be done in a minute. Leave and I'll get out."

"Don't trust me not to look."

"Hell no I don't trust you."

"I think you just want me to get in with you," he walked closer to the tub and put his hands at the tie of his towel.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting in."

"No you're not."

"Then get out."

"I can't get out with you standing there."

"Why not?" He grinned maliciously.

"Are you dumb, that's a stupid question of coarse you are."

"Actually, I'm not." He said bluntly sitting down by the side of the pool putting his feet in.

"Get your nasty feet out of my water."

"I have one of the top five marks in our year," he said ignoring me. "Water feels pretty good."

"What are you doing, get out!" I yelled once again. Then it happened I saw him start for his tie again as he undid his towel. I quickly turned around and waiting to hear a small slash and I did.

"Now I know why you've been in here so long," his voice felt 3 feet from behind me. I snapped around looking at him; he was in the water. I back away to the other side of the pool as far from him as possible. "What's wrong Granger afraid I'll bite you?"

"Get away from me," I stammered, as he got closer. "Malfoy if you touch me I will beat the crap out of you."

"Is that so?" He was now 3 feet away. I quickly dodged him, swam around, went to the other side of the bathtub, it seem all those years in swimming lessons finally paid off. "Scared Granger?"

I said nothing. Of coarse I was scared, what kind of question was that? I was naked in a pool-sized bathtub with some one I've hated for years, not to mention he was as dressed as I was.

"You are, aren't you? You're afraid of me, well you should be. Maybe now you'll learn to keep your nose out of my business." Draco came closer to me, I was cornered now with no place to go but out and I definitely wasn't going to let him see me nude. "You know, I could easily take advantage of you. Don't think I haven't noticed you've changed, but seeing as you're a mudblood, I don't think I will."

My back was against the wall of the pool and he was still getting closer.

"I'll see you around, Granger." Malfoy's hand grazed my stomach underneath the water, I closed my eyes tightly and reopened them; he was gone.

I looked around to make sure he was gone before I got out, and quickly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast and find Ron and Harry. I wouldn't tell them what happened, but I still wanted to be with them so Malfoy couldn't touch me.

"Hey," Ron smiled through a mouthful of cereal.

"Hey, have you gotten your schedules yet? We have double potions this year, again." I tried to act like nothing happened this morning.

"It sucks that we have to have potions to be an auror." Ron said.

"Ya, I still can't believe McGonagol is helping me get good enough marks to be an auror." Harry commented.

"Well she wouldn't back down on her word would she? Especially since she told that old bat that you would be an auror if it was the last thing she did." I claimed.

"I guess not," he admitted.

"Sowutizurirstour?" Ron muddled. (So what is your first hour?)

"Herbology." I said shortly.

"Same." Harry said.

"Aww, I have History. I hate that class, why does it have to be so boring. How am I supposed to remember stuff like that when all the names are the same?" Ron complained

"Well it looks like you're off to a good start on the school year." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Well I'm going to go to the Library for class, I'll see you in Herbology Harry." I stood up and departed.

"She always goes to the Library." Ron sighed.

"It's her thing," Harry said. "Well, have fun in History."

"Ya right," Ron mumbled and watched Harry walk away.

* * *

"This year we will learn more about Mediterranean plants." Professor Sprout started the lesson. "One of the most unique plants is gillyweed, which I believe Mr. Potter would know a little about."

Harry looked up nervously and nodded. "It gives you gills."

"Yes, indeed it does. Now who can tell me how long it last?" I shot my hand up; every one rolled their eyes at me. "Miss Granger?"

"Gillyweed can last up to an hour."

"Very good Hermione." Professor Sprout turned back around and continued lecturing until the end of class.

"Gillyweed can last up to an hour," Malfoy mocked me in a dumb voice. "Oh look at me! I'm a know it all."

I rolled my eyes, he was just jealous. After all, it wasn't my fault I did my summer homework. "You think you're funny don't you?"

"What did I tell you about nosing in on my business Granger?" Draco snapped around and sneered.

"I don't give a dmn about what you said. Besides it is my business, since you are talking about me."

"If you don't watch your mouth mudblood, you're going to find yourself in a tight situation."

"Is that a threat?" I snapped back.

"Your the smart one, you figure it out." Malfoy smirked and stalked off with his cronies.

"You'd better be careful Hermione, you have to live with him," Lavender walked up behind me. "There's no telling what's he capable of."

"He's all talk," I reassured her. "Besides, if I can handle a couple of Deatheaters, then I'm sure I can handle him."

"Just be careful okay."

"Okay," I smiled and headed off to my next class.

* * *

"That old bat, why did Dumbledore rehire her?" Ron came marching into the Great Hall with Harry following.

"I don't know why you two keep taking her classes. You've complained about them since you first started them. You should have quit, like I did." I said after taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"We can't, we have to take Divination for auror training." Harry said dully setting down by me.

"But you would think she would quit prophesizing your death considering you-know-who went back into hiding." Ron took a large bite of chicken.

"Would you just say his name. It's not like he's going to pop-up suddenly and curse you." I said irritated.

"Fine, Vol-voldemort, " he stuttered.

"There. Was that so hard?" I asked

"Would you two quit bickering, you're getting annoying." Harry snapped.

We sat there quietly eating our dinner for a while until an owl dropped down beside my plate. "It's about time," I said.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It's a letter from Azkaban. I wrote them this morning to ask if the dementors were acting funny again. I think Malfoy and his dad are up to something." I opened the letter and read it.

"What does it say?" Harry looked at the paper.

"It says that I should keep my nose out of other peoples business. Ugh, Malfoy you little rat!"

"What does Malfoy have to do with anything?" Harry said confused.

"I think he read my letter before I sent it out." I said angrily. "I should show him a piece of my mind."

"Are you sure it's from him?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, he signed his name, see." I shoved the letter towards him and Harry.

"I don't think it's safe that you live with him Hermione." Harry said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I say it because Lavender was right this morning. There is no telling what he's capable of, have you seen him? He must have lifted weights this summer or something." Ron gave a funny look at the mention of lifting weights.

"Harry, I'm glad your concerned and all, but like I told Lavender. If I can handle a couple Deatheaters then I'm sure I can handle him."

"Magic-wise, yes, but if you don't have your wand with you he could easily," Harry stopped. "Well, just be careful."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine." I reassured them. "Well I'll see you two tomorrow I have to do my essays."

"Most of those essays aren't due until next week!" Ron said.

"Well, I look at it this way. If I get it done early I don't have to do it last minute."

"That's not a bad idea," he said thoughtfully.

"No kidding," I laughed. "See you later."

"You know," a voice hissed behind me as I walked through the corridors to my dormitory. "You should really listen to your friends advice."

"Have you been eavesdropping on me Malfoy?" I snapped around and was face to face with him. "What happened to staying out of other peoples business?"

"Well like you said, it's my business if it's about me."

"That's real mature Malfoy," I said and started walking again.

"They're right, you know," he said following me.

"Whose right?" I said annoyed.

"Potter and Weasley, it would be too easy for me to just do this." Draco pushed me up against the wall. I looked him straight in the eye with no fear.

"Is this supposed to be scary? Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" I kneed him wear is hurts. "Well guess what, I'm not. And I'm sick of playing your games, so just leave me alone."

"You little," Malfoy gasped and buckled over. I quickly stepped away from him.

"What's the matter Malfoy did that hurt?" I turned and quickly walked to my room and locked the door. I knew he would be angry and I didn't want to be in his way.


	3. The Surprise

Chapter 3: The Surprise

The next few weeks were uneventful thankfully. I quickly and quietly got dressed every morning and went into the Great Hall to have breakfast and was off to my classes. Surprisingly most of the time I didn't run into Malfoy, but unfortunately my luck ran out.

"I know! I can't believe how good Ginny got this summer. Has she been practicing?" Harry and Ron were talking excitedly about Quidditch tryouts before dinner.

"I haven't seen her, but I really wasn't looking for her to practice either."

"You've gotten a lot better yourself," Harry complimented Ron.

"Thanks, man I'm starving."

"I take it Quidditch tryouts went well." I said as they sat down beside me.

"They were awesome." Harry said.

"So, how does the new captain feel about his team this year?" I asked.

"Pretty good actually. We finally found a pair of good beaters, second years. Of course they don't compare to Fred and George."

"How are Fred and George doing Ron?"

"They're doing great. Mum is still not happy about them running a joke shop, but they're making a lot of money."

"That's good, well I'll see you around." I got up from the table, little did I know someone else did too.

I walked back to my dorm ready to take a relaxing bath then finish my essays, but that never happened. As soon as I got into the dorm I plopped down on the couch and closed me eyes until I heard Malfoy come in. I jumped up and headed to my room to avoid him.

"Granger, it's so nice to see you. You haven't been avoiding me have you? Come to think of it I haven't seen you in about, what is it now two, three weeks." Draco stopped me abruptly in front of my door.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." I snapped.

"No, I don't think I will." Malfoy pushed me over to the couch and stuck his face in front of mine.

"What are you doing?" I shouted in his face.

"I thought we should spend some quality time together. Don't you think that's a good idea."?

"No I don't, now let me up."

"Why, don't you enjoy my presence?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you do, other-wise you could have went straight to your room and not waited up on me."

"I think you're delirious."

"You're probably right, but you didn't need to point that out."

"So glad you've finally noticed. Now if you don't mind I would like you to let go of me so I can do my essays."

"Fine, fine, no more quality time together. I have a date anyways, care to join us?" He stood up and stepped back.

"Your sick," I snapped and went into my room.

After I got done slamming my door I blustered through my bag and found some parchment to write on and headed to my bed to write on before realizing I left my ink and quill in my bag. I started to jot down facts on my Herbology paper but found I couldn't concentrate hardly at all.

Was he right? Did I really just wait up on him to come in? No way, I told myself, I didn't know he was coming I was just relaxing that's all. That made-up my mind and I continued with my essay.

Later that night after I'd done my homework I heard a moaning noise. I opened my door and listened for a moment and realized it was coming from Draco's room.

"Please, don't, no!" It sounded like Draco screaming for his life, then a blood-curling scream. I jumped out of my room and ran over to his room and knocked on the door.

"Are you okay? Malfoy?"

No answer. I decided to go into his room incase he couldn't come to the door; I had my wand out and ready. I opened the door and ran in, there was no one in the room but I could still hear the screaming. I looked around for a moment and walked towards the scream; it was a pensive.

I looked into the pensive and saw Malfoy shuddering in a corner with some one standing over him with the wand pointed directly at him. Draco was screaming bloody murder and whimpering.

"Dad, please!" He screamed.

"It's time you learn the family ways Draco."

"No, please!"

"Crucio!"

I jumped back from the pensive, why was Draco's dad doing that to him? After I took a few deep breaths I noticed a leather book by the pensive and I picked it up and flipped through it. It seemed like some sort of journal.

_Monday June 9th,_

_Today was the first day of school, every one was still the same as they were last year. Though Granger sure did change. Stupid mudblood. People like her are supposed to be vile. But I could help but notice her curves. Bloody hormones. Father used to tell me that all mudbloods were as attractive as mud, hence the name, but looking at her. Well I shouldn't even be thinking such horrible things. Father would kill me if he thought I found the mudblood attractive...._

"What are you doing in here?" Draco snapped walking in with a towel around his waist. I jumped up and closed the book and slid it back into a drawer.

"Nothing," I lied and stood up.

"Don't lie to me mudblood."

"I'm not. I heard something and came to see if you were okay."

"Well obviously I'm fine. Now leave before you get your filthy mudblood germs on my stuff." I rolled my eyes and left.

I hurried into my room and lie down on my bed. _Was that real? Why would he say something like that, even if it were to himself? He thinks I'm attractive? No way. I hate him and he hates me and that's all there is to it._

_Then what did I see in the pensive? Why was his father using the Cruciatus Curse on his own flesh and blood? This is just wrong, maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe I'll wake up and that didn't really happen_, I told myself sternly.

_We both know that's not going to happen_, another part of me said.

I continued arguing with myself all night unable to sleep and the next morning I knew would not be fun.

The next morning rolled around and I had gotten about 5 minutes of sleep, there was no way I could last the day. After I pressed the snooze button to my alarm clock about a dozen times Draco came in with a weird grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled and turned over to my other side.

"Wondering if you're going to get up today, you know you've pressed the snooze button 13 times now."

"Isn't that special, now go away."

"Dumbledore wants us to have a meeting with the prefects today around 10:00 am, you have 45 minutes."

"Great." I said sarcastically and pulled the covers over my head.

"Fine, if you miss it it's not my fault."

"I'll get up in about 30 minutes mother hen."

"Mother hen?"

"Forget it."

"Whatever." Draco still stood there.

"I get that there's going to be a meeting, you can leave now."

"I could leave. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Is that right."

"Yes, who's Dr. M?"

"What?" I sat up bolt right.

"Whose Dr. M?"

"He's, I don't know," I said nervously.

My dream flashed in my mind, _I was in a very romantic room with candles and roses; I was lying on a bed waiting for Dr. M to arrive._

"_There you are doctor, I was getting worried about you."_

"_You know me, I have to be fashionably late." He walked in through the door with a robe on. He smiled a sweet smiled and opened the robe a little to show his sexy stomach._

"_Even for something like this?" I got off the bed and wrapped my arms around him._

"_Well, you know how the family is. They don't trust me one bit."_

"_And they shouldn't, besides you are a Malfoy." I kissed him passionately and we laid down on the bed..._

"Granger?" Draco waved a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I opened my eyes and realized I could have told him anything while I was asleep. Did I just have a dream about sleeping with Malfoy? I wasn't just sleeping with him; he was cheating on his wife. That was just sick and wrong.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I snapped.

"Whose Dr. M."

"I told you. I don't know. And what are you doing in my room anyhow. Get out!"

"Well, it sounds like you were enjoying yourself."

"Shove it Malfoy."

"Shove it where?"

"Get out, now." I got out of my bed and pushed him out of my room.

I looked at my clock I now had 10 minutes to get dressed and find all the prefects for the meeting-- this wasn't good.

Once the meeting was over I was still exhausted and want to go back to bed but I had to eat something, plus Harry and Ron wanted me to help them with their Potions essay. I could tell there was going to be a long day ahead of me.


	4. The Unthinkable

Chapter 4: The Unthinkable

"No Ron, it says right here that you have to have the rats tail for the hair-raising potion, don't you read?"

"Not really, I leave that up to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione, do you fell okay, you look a little pale."

"I'm just tired is all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Harry, just tired."

"Maybe you should go lay down a while."

"That would be great, but don't you two need help for these essays?"

"We'll manage." Harry said confidently.

"We will?" Ron squeaked.

"Yes," Harry him gave a just-agree-with-me look.

"Oh yeah, we'll be fine. You go lie down." Ron said catching on.

"Okay, thanks guys. Maybe I can help you later." I said gratefully.

"See you Hermione," the two said at the same time.

I walked off, or more dragged myself through the corridors and into my dormitory. I was so tired I didn't make it to my bed and plopped down on the couch and went into a peaceful sleep.

Gorgeous blue eyes, I thought for a moment and jerked up.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"You sleep a lot."

"You don't have to hover over me you know, that's freaky."

"You didn't talk or moan this time."

"What time is it?"

"About one o'clock in the morning."

"And why are you watching me sleep." I emphasized the why.

"I, err," I raised an eyebrow and pulled my blanket up.

"Where'd this blanket come from?"

"You looked cold," he mumbled.

"Um, thanks." I said awkwardly, did he do something nice fore me? "Well, I'm going to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat."

"You can do whatever you want, it's not like you have to give me a play-by-play." Draco snapped back to himself.

"Whatever, here's your blanket." I through the blanket to him and left.

_What is his deal,_ I thought as I walked to the kitchens. _One minutes he's all nice and then the next he's his normal self._

I tickled the pear and walked in.

"Hermynee!" The small green creature which huge tomato eye named Dobby came running up to me as soon as I stepped inside.

"Hi Dobby, I was wondering if I could have a bite to eat, I missed dinner."

"Of coarse, as long as you no make me free."

"What? Oh, don't worry I gave up on SPEW."

"Then you can have whatever you is liking to have Hermynee."

"Perhaps butter beer and a sandwich?' I asked. Dobby got a gleeful look on his face and within seconds there were about fifty little hands in my face with plates of sandwiches and butter beer. I took the food graciously and thanked them.

"How is Harry Potter and his Wheezy?"

"Harry and who?"

"His Wheezy."

"You mean Ron?"

"Yes, that's his name!"

"They're doing pretty good."

"I is still very thankful for the sock Harry Potter is giving me. He is very nice, now my favorite clothes is socks."

"Well I'm glad you're happy."

"Dobby has been making more sock for Christmas presents, see?" He held up an assortment of sock in which none of them matched. One of them was blue with green spots; another was red with bright yellow stripes.

"They're lovely Dobby."

"Thank you 'mam."

"Well, I'd better be going, thanks for the food every one."

"Do you want some chocolate éclairs?"

"Sure," I said. Once again about fifty pairs of hands flew my way but this time with dessert. I grabbed a few, thanked them once again, and headed to my dorm.

I ate my éclairs on the way to my dorm and started on my homework before I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock ticking loudly. I slowly rolled over and turned it off. After getting dressed and ready for school I sat on the couch and finished up the homework I didn't do the previous night.

"What's this, Granger didn't get all of her homework done." Draco came in smirking.

"Ya, because of you," I mumbled under my breath recalling what I say in the journal.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Malfoy. I was just trying to read my paper before you came in and distracted me."

"Oh really, that's not what I heard."

"Then you need a hearing-aid. Why don't you go bother some one else?"

"Because it's much more fun to bother you."

"Well, you're really getting annoying. One minute your nice and the next your the regular callous person you usually are."

"Callous, you really think that?" He said pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry is that too big of a word for you, let me help you with it's meaning. Callous: nasty, mean, coldhearted, and uncaring. Does that help?" I was really getting annoying now.

Draco didn't say anything but just left looking sincerely hurt this time. After I took a deep breath I finished reading my report and felt very rude. _I shouldn't have been that mean to him,_ I thought._ He deserves it._

"Morning Harry, Ron."

"Hey Hermione, feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Loads, I think I've finally caught up on sleep and homework."

"Lucky you," Ron loathed.

"What's your problem?"

"We didn't get hardly any sleep last night because we stayed up and did those essays."

"Ya and we're still not done."

"Well, let me help you. We can meet in the Library after lunch, how about that?"

"Thanks Hermione, you're a lifesaver." Ron said much happier.

"Well I better go, it takes me a while get to the astronomy tower." I stood up and grabbed another piece of toast.

As I walked up to the Astronomy tower I notice a blond head racing past me and trying to go unseen. "Malfoy?" He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment. "Listen about this morning, it was kind of rude of me to,"

"You don't have to apologize Granger." He cut me short.

"Sorry for trying to do the right thing here. I felt bad after you left, you looked hurt."

"You think _you_ could hurt my feelings, ha. I've heard worse."

"Well if your going to be such a jerk about it then I take it back."

"Fine with me."

"Fine." I walked past him hurriedly.

"Oh now you're going to have a hissy fit are you." Draco ran to catch up with. "Come on mudblood, I was only joking."

"Oh, lovely joke."

"Would you quit walking so fast, this isn't a marathon."

"I'm only trying to get away from you, but you keep following me."

"Does that make you nervous." He smirked.

"No, it makes me annoyed," I glared at him.

"I bet I know something that will really make you nervous." Draco pushed me up against the wall and ran his hand down my leg.

"What are you doing, get off of me." I said calmly showing him his plan did not succeed. Then he did the unthinkable, he brought his head closer to me, his lips touch mine, and he kissed me. He held there for a while until I heard some one come down the hallway. He quickly broke off the kiss and disappeared down the hall.

I waited there for a moment while a small group passed me and stared at me funny before I continued to my next class.

_What was he thinking doing something like that? He's not supposed to get that close to me. It was nice though; he's a great at kissing. How can you say that, he's Malfoy. But it was still nice._

I walked quietly into the room and found a seat next to Lavender. Malfoy was sitting diagonal to us and smirked when I walked in.

_He's just trying to toy with your mind. The whole thing is probably a set up, including the journal and everything. That's a Malfoy thing to do, right?_

"Okay class today we will be pairing off into groups and no you can not choose your partner I have already chosen it for you." The teacher began the lesson. "Brown and Crabb, Pansy and Longbottom, Lovegood and Goyle, Bones and Finnigan, and Granger and Malfoy." I sunk in my chair, why did it have to be him?

"Well Granger, what do you know? How'd you like that kiss." Draco sat down at the chair beside me.

"Is that what you called it, it was more of an attack."

"You liked it," he scooted closer to me.

"I assure you I didn't," I scooted away.

"You kissed me back," he said bluntly.

"I did not."

"Did so, I felt it. I gave, you took."

"Get away from me Malfoy before I hex you."

"You're not going to hex me, you'd get detention and you wouldn't want an ugly thing like that on your record would you?"

"Not in the open would I hex you but if you touch me again I will make you hurt so bad you--"

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy would you please pay attention." The teacher snapped and continued explaining the lesson. By the time class was over I was not happy. I was suppose to look at the stars all week with Malfoy and chart the planets. That was not going to go well.

"Are you excited about tonight, and the next and the next--"

"Shut it Malfoy."

"Aren't we snappy, I think you need a little cheering up."

"Touch me and I will hurt you badly. I have about 7 spells running through my head and don't think I won't use them."

"Woh , is that a threat."

"Damn straight its a threat, how could you do that to me. Are you out of your mind? I have half the mind to report you for sexual harassment."

"It's not sexual harassment when both are enjoying themselves."

"I didn't kiss you back." I scowled at him and left.


	5. Tongues and Knives

Chapter 5: Under My Skin

"Are you listening to me? Malfoy I swear if you don't pay attention I'll make you do this by yourself." I was on my last nerve. We had been charting the stars for over an hour now because Malfoy wouldn't pay attention.

"I'm sorry, did you say something."

"Just copy the chart so we can get done."

"Are you asking me to cheat off you?"

"If that's what it take to get away from you quicker, then yes."

"We still have to patrol too you know."

"Not together we don't."

"You don't like my presence much do you?"

"Where'd you get that idea." I retorted.

"I've been considerably nice to you lately and this is how you repay me."

"Oh sorry did you want a prize for not being rude."

"Yes actually, I did."

"The only thing you'll be getting from me is a sore face."

"That hurts."

"I'm sure."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"That day when you were in my room," he ignored my comment. "You didn't see anything did you?"

I hesitated," I told you, I heard screaming."

"But did you _see _anything?"

"I might have saw something."

"Like what?"

"If I told you, you'd be mad."

"Well I'll be more mad if you don't tell me."

"I don't know."

"Granger this is important. What did you see?"

"I, I saw your pensive."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," I said quickly, he raised his eyebrow.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not Malfoy, I'm telling you the truth." T_his time_, I thought.

"That's all you saw."

"Why, do you have some deep dark secret other than your father being a deatheater."

"I told you not to talk about my father." He growled.

"Well, I'm leaving."

"I haven't gotten done yet."

"You shouldn't have been piddling around."

"This is supposed to be a group effort, meaning you do it for me."

"I don't think so, bye." I stood up after gathering my stuff and started walking off.

"You're really getting on my nerves Granger."

"Oh that's rich coming from the king of annoyance."

"Just wait for me will you."

"Why should I?"

"Because we have to patrol."

"I already told you, I'm going alone."

"Why do you insist on being stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn I just don't want to be around you is all."

"That's real nice of you." He ran to catch up with me.

"So are you going to tell me the truth, did you like it?"

"Did I like what?"

"Don't play stupid you know good and well what I'm talking about."

"No I don't, sorry for not understanding your deranged mind."

"Did you like this," he whipped me around and pressed his lips against mine.

For the second time that weak I fought the urge of closing my eyes and for the second time I failed. I slowly gave in and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but kiss back, he was such a great kisser I couldn't resist.

After a few moments I broke off the kiss and tried to look outraged.

"Did that refresh your memory?" I gave him a blank stare and walked off--he followed. "That must have been a yes. Just say it Granger, you liked it."

"I won't admit something I didn't feel."

"Oh it's not like I'm going to tell anyone, just tell me what you felt."

"You really want to know what I felt Malfoy. I felt your nasty tongue in my mouth for the second time. Once was enough but no you had to go and do it again."

"So you did like it."

"That's not what I said."

"But you didn't say you didn't like it."

"Just stop okay."

"I will stop, but only if you tell me the truth. Did you or didn't you like it?"

"Fine Malfoy, it wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be."

"There was that so hard."

"Yes," I said bluntly.

"Well, since I'm a man of my word I'll leave you a lone, for tonight." Draco smirked and walked in the other direction.

"Chocolate Eagles." I muttered and walked into the room, I had just gotten done patrolling.

"Miss Granger, it's about time," a voice hissed behind me. I snapped around and looked into a figure in a black hooded cloak. "Stupefy!" The lights went out.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open and found that my body was aching. After trying to get up but realizing my arms were bound I looked at my surroundings hoping to find something to cut the ropes. The room was dark and smelled musky. There were no windows and had only one door.

"I see you've finally decided to get up." A cloaked figure came through the door carrying a wand.

"Where am I?"

"Far away from Hogwarts," he replied.

"Who are you?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information."

"What do you want with me?"

"So many questions don't worry little mudblood they will soon be answered. First I need a little blood and screaming." He pulled a blood stained dagger from his cloak. "This is going to hurt, a lot."

"What are you doing, please no." I screamed, as he got closer with the dagger. I pulled and tugged at my bindings but they didn't come loose. The cloaked figure bent down beside me and gently placed the dagger on my arm.

"Hold still and maybe it won't hurt as bad," he laughed as he raised the dagger and jammed it in my arm. I screamed a blood-curling scream and watched my assassin vial up my blood. I could fell the blood tickle down my arm. "Stupefy!"

* * *

"Mudblood! Granger, damnet wake up.'" I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first but an alarmed face soon came into view clearly. My surroundings were familiar once again. I clutched my arm in pain and immediately shot up my eyes swelling with tears. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." I cried, more confused than I had ever been.

"Your bleeding, here let me help," Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. I felt my arm stop bleeding and heel.

"I-thanks Malfoy, " I said gratefully.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I walked in and some one ambushed me. When I woke up I was in the dungeon place and he stabbed me and took some of my blood. I asked him what he wanted with me and he said I would find out soon enough."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know Malfoy," I snapped shakily. "Sorry, I'm just."

"Yeah."

"I'm just going to go to bed."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Do you want me to look around your room first?"

"I don't think he's coming back for a while."

"What do you think they wanted with your blood?'

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll be in my room. Goodnight."

"Night," I whispered and went to my room to sleep.


	6. The Annoucement

Chapter 6:

The next morning I dressed for school then quickly realized it was Saterday and I had no classes. I laughed to myself, seeing him all bunched up in blankets and peaceful-looking made him look adorable.

I thought better of waking him in case he was grumpy in the morning. After tip-toeing back into my room I gathered my bathroom stuff and went to take a bath.

The water felt great, I never wanted to get out--but I did. I changed into some blue jeans and a black turtleneck, then went into the common room to finish up some essays. Draco was up now, but he was still sitting on the couch in his boxers.

"I see you've finally gotten up." Avoiding eye contact. "Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"And I see you've finally got out of the bath. What do you do in there?" Ignoring my secong question.

"What most people do in a bath tub, take a bath." I retorted.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I rolled my eyes and sat by the table to start on my essays. "You're doing your essays this early in the morning."

"It's not that early."

"What is it 8, 9 o'clock?"

"8:45."

"Like I said, early." We sat there in awkward silence.

"Umm Malfoy," I hesitated. "Thanks for last night."

"Ya," he said strangely.

"Okay, well I'm going to go eat."

"Wait, Granger," he stood up showing his muscular stomach and grabbed my wrist. "I, there's, well, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"It's just last night, you looked a mess," he stopped and a smug look appeared on his face like he suddenly remembered who he was talking to and added. "Are you leaving or what?"

"Well, I would if you'd let go of me," I looked at my wrist.

"Oh," he quickly let go and walked off to his room muttering under his breath.

_What's his problem?_ I thought as I walked out.

"Hey guys," I smiled at Ron and Harry and sat down at my usual spot.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi 'Mione," Harry grinned. "You just missed the announcement, there's going to be a Christmas ball before we leave for break."

"Really," I said interested.

"Ya," Harry said.

"So what day is it?"

"December 22."

"Why'd they announce it so early, it's only September."

"No idea," Ron butted in.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione can you believe it! This is going to be so much fun!" Ginny squealed and moved Ron over to sit by me.

"What are we supposed to wear?"

"Formals, which means we _have_ to go shopping for our dress, shoes, make-up, jewelry, you know the whole sha-bang."

"There's supposed to be a Hogsmeade weekend in the middle of next month, I think." I told her matter-of-factly.

"Then it's a date, I'll see you around 'Mione." Ginny stood up and went over to a couple people from Ravenclaw.

Ginny had become my girl bestfriend over the years. She was always the drama queen when it came to girlie events and fashion. And anytime I needed help in the fashion area I could always count on her to help me.

"How can you stand her, she's so ditzy all the time." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ron that was so mean." I laughed.

"I'm serious, she's crazy."

"No she's not, she's just excited."

"I don't know how you put up with her and I have to live with her."

"Well, I think I'll go to the library, see you around." I stood up and headed off to the Library.

"Wait Hermione, I'm going with you." Ron looked sadly at his unfinished plate and stood up to join me.

"You don't have to come Ron, I'm not making you."

"I know, but I thought I might as well and do some research on my essays." He lied.

"Wow, I'm shocked."

"I know," he smiled.

We walked into the library and rummaged through some books before we sat down at the table. I had read about a page in my book when Ron spoke up.

"Er, Hermione, there was something I wanted to ask you." He looked nervous.

"Really, what is it?"

"Well, would you, erm, be my sweetheart?" I grinned.

"Yes." I whispered, we were in a library after all.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course I will."

"Well, I have Quidditch practice in about 10 minutes so I'll see you at lunch," he kissed me on the cheek and left.

"Well that was heartening," Draco walked up behind me and sat down in the chair beside me with a big smirk on his face.

"What's the matter Malfoy, jealous?"

"Of Weasel? Of course not."

"Sure, what are you doing in the Library anyway?"

"What most people do in the library, study." He mocked me from earlier this morning, I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you a clever cookie."

"A cleaver what, cookie? Where'd you come up with that one?"

"Is there a reason you insist on stalking me."

"Stalking you, is that what you call it. Well excuse me but I was here before you and your boyfriend decided to have a make-out session."

"We weren't making out, not that my personal life is any of your business."

"It's not?"

"No."

"I just thought that since we're living together we should watch each others back."

"Why so you can stab mine."

"Now who's being callous."

"You deserve it."

"Do I now."

"Yes," I said and gathered my books up to check them out.

"Why are you such a bookworm?"

"Why are you such a prat?"

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you obviously," I said getting up. "And don't follow me."

"Don't worry, I have better things to do."

"Good." I walked out of the library.

"But then again, pestering you is always a top priority." Draco grinned and quickly caught up with me.

"Malfoy," I snapped and turned around to face him. "Quit following me!"

"I'm not, I'm going to _our _dorm."

"That's fine, because I'm not." I turned back around and started marching to the Quidditch field--alone.

* * *

"Oh, hey Hermione." Ron blushed coming out of the locker room an hour later.

"Hey, you did good at practice."

"Thanks, did you watch the whole thing?"

"Most of it."

"I think we have a good chance to get the Quidditch Cup this year, especially with Harry being captain and all."

"That's great, the Slytherins don't deserve it."

"That's for sure." Harry walked up to them. "Hermione, do you think you could help us with those essays after lunch.

"Sure."


	7. Gown Shopping

Chapter 7: Gown Shopping

A MONTH LATER

"... and remember in order to go to Hogsmeade you must have a permission slip from you parent or guardian, well have fun." Dumbledore finished up his afternoon speech, every one was eager to go to Hogsmeade, especially Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "Hurry up we don't have all day."

"Actually we do." I laughed.

"I know your not the biggest shopper but come on, we get to try on formals!"

"I'm just joking, oh crap, I forgot my purse in my dorm. Come with me."

"What, why does she get to know where you live and I don't?" Ron protested.

"Because, she's a girl and your not."

"But I'm your boyfriend."

"Sorry Ron, but she'd rather let me in and that's that." Ginny rubbed it in.

"Fine, come on Harry."

"Now look what you've done, he'll be gripey all day." Harry whined.

"He'll get over it," I grabbed Ginny and headed off to my dorm.

"I can't believe your going to let me in your room, this is so awesome."

"Okay drama queen, calm down."

"I'm not a drama queen."

"Ya you are."

"Okay, maybe I am, all well."

"Gin, you have to promise not to tell any one where I live or the password, if anyone does find out I'll hunt you down."

"Relax Hermy I won't tell any one."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine."

"Alright here we are." I paused. "Chocolate Eagles."

"Ha, that's so cute," Ginny laughed at the picture.

"Come on Gin, don't you want to hurry so we can try on dresses."

"Oh yeah." Ginny jumped in and was in awe of the room. "Damn girl you're living life sweet."

"Tell me about it."

"Oooh, let me check out the bathroom." I slowly walked after her, I was just about in there when she screamed.

"Ginny, why are you."

"Geeze you ever hear of knocking?" Malfoy walked out into the living area in a towel. Ginny's face was as red as her hair.

"Sorry Malfoy, we didn't know you were in here." I said.

"What's she doing in here anyways?"

"I forgot my purse, we had to come back and get it."

"She's not supposed to be in here. All well now I can have some one over."

"You're not bringing one of you stupid friends in here."

"Want to make a bet?"

"Not particularly."

"Blaise would love to see this place, yes I like that idea."

"Whatever, come on Ginny." I took a hold of her arm and went into my room shutting the door behind me.

"Damn, did you see his abs?"

"Ginny!" I squealed. "How can you think that, he's Malfoy."

"Ya, but he's a hot Malfoy."

"I can't believe you're saying that." I grabbed my purse off my bed. "Come on let's go before you start googling his goodies."

"I'm sure that's hot too."

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"Okay, we're changing the password so you can't come in at night." I opened my door and almost ran into a half-dressed smirking Malfoy. "Geez Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"What I do best, eavesdropping."

"Move out of the way." He stepped aside. "Ginny, come on."

Ginny blushed and quickly ran out of the room, I gave a now-look-what-you've-done look to Malfoy before I left.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe he heard me say that."

"That's what you get for thinking that."

"I didn't think he'd be listening, now I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again."

"Why would you do that anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, every one's gone already."

Once we got to Hogsmeade we looked around until a dress shop. The store was loaded with Hogwarts students, mostly girls. We picked through a few and started trying them on.

We must have tried on about twenty dresses before Ginny thought it was the right one. Ginny got a blue and red one and I got a dark green one After we picked our dresses we paid for them and headed for the shoe store. Ginny picked clear high heels and I had silver white heels that laced up my leg.

Three hours later we had all our shopping done and our purses were a lot lighter. Ron and Harry told us they were meeting Fred and George at the joke shop to compare their products with the competitions. "Gin, Mione, about time you show up!" Fred announced walking over to us with a handful of candy. "Try this, it's just come out on the market." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag.

"Like we really take sweets from you two."

"Then try these," George held up pink toffees.

"Really, do you think we're stupid." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It makes things pink tinted," Fred popped one in his mouth.

"Maybe you perfer blue," George held out some blue and stuck a green one in his mouth.

"Thanks but no thanks I've learned not to take candy from either of you."

"You could feed them to that git Malfoy." Ron said.

"I know something just perfect for ole Malfoy." George dug into his packback, Fred keeping a watchful eye before digging his hands in also.

"Not that, this."

"Are you sure."

"Definitely."

"This'll be good."

"Alright here yougo Hermione, on the house." Fred handed me a bag of chocolates, I raised my eyebrow.

"And exactly what is this going to do so I can be forewarned."

"You'll find out," George grinned.

The six of us continued talking for a while until we decided it was time to leave.

"Hermione, don't forget okay." The twins called.

"I won't." I yelled back. "That was enjoyable."

"Ya it was," Ron said taking my hand in his.

"I can't believe you bought all that stuff."

"Don't worry, most of it isn't for us." Harry said.

"I see, who's it for then?"

"You'll see."

"So 'Mione," Ginny grinned. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"So we can hang out, we never get to talk anymore, please!" Ginny gave me the puppy dog look.

"Not the puppy dog face."

"Please."

"Fine," I gave in.

"Yes!"

"How about I stay the night instead of her." Ron grinned.

"I can't let a boy in my room."

"What about Malfoy?"

"Well he lives there I can't really help that."

"See you tomorrow," I gave Ron a goodnight kiss. We finally made it back to Hogwarts.

"Bye," he said gloomily.

"See you 'Mione." Harry waved. I watched them walked down the corridor and out of sight.

"Alright, lets go. I can't wait to put this stuff down."


	8. Fire Whiskey

Chapter 8: Whiskey Lullaby

"Chocolate Eagles."

"This is so cool," Ginny jumped in and ran to my bedroom to put her stuff down. "I'll be right back." She headed to the bathroom. I saw her knock on the door before she went in. "Where's Malfoy?" Ginny came back as I was hanging my dress up.

"Probably having sex with Pansy."

"That's a nasty thought," she paused. "Are we going to put the candy somewhere for him?"

"I guess, where should we put it?"

"On the table out there," I dug through my bag and tossed her the candy.

"You put it out there," she left the room and came back shortly. "You need some pajamas?"

"Ya."

"Here, I tossed her a shirt and pj pants, then quickly slipped my spaghetti-strapped shirt and pj pants on.

"Thanks, so when do you think he'll get back?"

"I don't know it varies nightly." I shrugged.

"I still can't believe you're dating my brother."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, it's just weird."

"So this is how you're living these days," a voice boomed in the living area.

"Yep," came Draco's voice.

"What in the world?" I muttered and went to see what was going on. "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"You had Ginny over, so now I'm having Blaise over." He slurred.

"Wow, that's Granger, when'd she get so hot?" Blaise stumbled over a chair. They were both clearly drunk.

"What have you guys been drinking?"

"Fire whiskey," he held up a brown paper bag formed like a bottle. "Want some?"

"No," I grunted and turned back around to head to my room.

"Wait, you've gotta try this," he stopped my in my tracks.

"I don't think so, you've probably done something to it."

"I didn't I swear." Malfoy's hand was resting on my shoulder. His face was close to mine and his breath was horrid.

"No Malfoy, now let me go."

"Hermione, what are you--" Ginny stopped.

"Ahh, Ginny try this." Draco stumbled over to her.

"What is it?"

"Just try it, " he shoved it in her hands Ginny looked at the bottle curiously and then took a drink. Blaise and Draco looked eagerly at her wait for Ginny's response. "Well?"

"It's not bad, what is it?"

"Fire whiskey," he slurred taking the bottle back and coming over to me. "There, see I didn't do anything to it, now just try it." He shoved the bottle in my hands--it felt as if there were barely any gone.

"How much have you had?"

"Not much," Blaise laid down on the couch, I looked over at Ginny who seemed to be normal.

"Are you going to try it or what?" Draco interrupted my thoughts.

"Fine," I brought the bottled to my lips slowly and took a swig. Draco pushed the bottle up making me take a larger drink, I started coughing--it was horrible tasting. "Ughh, how can you drink that crap?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's disgusting."

"Let me have it back then," he reached for the bottled.

"I think you've had enough." I kept it from his reach.

"Don't play games with me, just give it here," he whined.

"Nope, come on Ginny," I looked over to her, she was on the ground laughing hysterically. "What are you laughing about."

"I don't know," she gasped. "Everything's just so-ha ha it's a feather!"

"What's gotten into you?" Ginny crawled over to the couch and showed Blaise the feather and they both broke out in laughter. "Malfoy, what did you put in this?"

"Nothing I swear it just doesn't take much is all. Woh, hold still," he grabbed me by the shoulders to steady himself.

"I didn't move," I laughed, my head was starting to spin.

"Oooh, look candy," Ginny was now standing or more attempting to stand.

"Ginny, where'd you get that?"

"The table," she smiled and stuck some in her mouth.

"Let me have some." Blaise snatched some from her. _Oh no,_ I thought.

"Ginny, no don't eat that," I headed over to her, Draco grabbed me by the waist before I got there. "What are you doing?"

"You have to help me stand up."

"Get off me," I tried to jerk away but I was shaky too. Draco caught a hold of my pants, I snapped around making my head spin faster and fell down to the floor with him.

"Ha ha--that was fun, lets do it again," Draco was laughing hysterically, I was laughing myself.

"Your crushing me," I laughed.

"I can't move," I turned around on my back, Draco was laying on top of me. "My heads getting really heavy."

"Don't you dare--"

"Do you think Ron would be mad if I kissed you?"

"I don't know--" I was as drunk as every one else now and couldn't think straight.

"Well he'll never know," Draco came closer to me and kissed me. I closed my eyes as his tongue slid in my mouth. His kiss was the greatest ecstasy in the world, I couldn't stop myself from liking it and kissing him back. "You can't tell me you didn't like that."

"Of course I can't." I giggled and kissed him.

The next morning my head was pounding as I found myself on the floor in Draco's arms, memories of last night snapped in my mind. I jumped up out of his arms and ran into my room.

"This is not good," I repeated aloud as I paced my room back and forth. _What if Ginny saw us? What if she tells Ron? Why did I let that happen, I just cheated on him for Draco. "_This is not good."

I continued pacing my room thinking what Ron would say when he found out. "How am I supposed to explain this to Ron? I was drunk it wasn't my fault, he pressured me into it. Oh yeah, that's a great excuse I'm sure he'll buy that."

"Just don't tell him," Draco came in with his hair ruffled and gel-less.

"I have to tell him, I can't just lie to him."

"If he doesn't ask, then you aren't lying."

"Have you ever heard of honesty or maybe a conscience? Besides, I'm sure Ginny saw us."

"I highly doubt that, she was too busy herself."

"What?"

"Take a look for yourself." I walked past him and went into the living room area. Ginny and Blaise were on the couch in each others arms.

"That doesn't necessarily mean they did anything."

"You haven't had a chat with Blaise before have you?"

"You can't tell anyone about what happened, you understand me?"

"Relax, no one's going to know what happened."

"They'd better not, it was your fault anyway. You shouldn't have brought that in here in the first place."

"What, you didn't have to take a drink, you did that on your own."

"You pressured me into it."

"Really, I didn't think that Hermione Granger could be pressured into anything."

"You're so ughh!" I walked back into my room and sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean for that to happen last night. It just happened." Draco sat down on the bed beside me.

"I know it's not completely your fault, I kissed you too. It's just, Ron's my boyfriend and I cheated on him."

"You didn't mean to, you were drunk."

"That's not an good excuse though."

"Why not, just don't tell him then."

"I can't just not tell him Malfoy okay."

"So you regret it."

"Well, I regret cheating my boyfriend if that's what you mean."

"I don't regret what happened last night, kissing you I mean." I looked up at him in shock.

"Malfoy, we can't be together."

"Why not?" He looked hurt.

"Because I'm with Ron."

"Then break up with him."

"I can't just break up with him, I like him, a lot."

"Do you like me?"

"We're barely even friends."

"Then let's be friends."

"It's just that simple Malfoy. We've hated each other since we were eleven. You're telling me your going to just stop being nasty?"

"Yes, if you'll be civil."

"I just--"

"I'm not that terrible of a person Granger."

"Okay, friends." We shook hands.

"So as a friend, I'm not going to tell any one what happened last." He grinned.

"Thanks, that would be greatly appreciated."

"But I can't guarantee that they won't."

"You're right, what if they tell?"

"I--" Draco got cut off by Ginny's screams. I ran into the living area.

"Who are you?" Ginny looked at me angrily.

"What, Gin don't play games with me my head hurts bad enough."

"Who's Gin?"

"You." I said bluntly.

"Then who is he?" She looked at Blaise still sleeping on the couch.

"Oh no, the candy." I mumbled.

"I don't know who you people are but you better tell me what's going on."

"Okay, you're Ginny Weasley, I'm Hermione Granger, that's Blaise Zabini, and he's Draco Malfoy."

"So your Ginny?"

"No, you're Ginny, I'm Hermione." About that time Blaise woke up looking utterly confused.

"Who are all you people?"

"Malfoy, a little help." Draco grinned and started walking over to us.

"Why don't they remember who they are?"

"It's a long story." I said.

"I have time."

"Well," I started and told him about the candy.

"So you were trying to poison me, and you were worried I did something to the bottle.''

"I didn't plan on giving it to you but Ginny was here so we did."

"Excuse me but, could some one tell me what's going on?" Blaise interrupted. "Like who are these hot chicks?"

"You might want to come with me." Draco stood up and motion Blaise to follow him into his bedroom--Blaise reluctantly followed.

"Okay, Ginny come with me into my room and we'll sort this out." I got up and headed to my room with Ginny on my heels.

I gave her some clothes to change into while I wrote Fred and George a letter and asked how to reverse the effects. An hour later my owl came back with their response.

Hermione,

I can't believe my bloody sister ate one, those were for Malfoy. Anyways, you can't reverse the effect it will just fade off. Depending on how many you eat depends on how long it takes, probably and hour or two for each. Well, I hope that helps, drop by again sometime.

Sincerely,

Fred & George

"Great." I said aloud. "I wonder how many she ate."


	9. The Dream

Chapter 9: Not a Permanent Chapter...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ron squeezed my hand. We were in the Gryfindor common room doing essays. I was thinking three weeks back when Ginny spent the night. I hadn't told Ron what happened and thankfully Ginny and Blaise didn't either. However I did feel awful about it and was looking for a way to tell him. The right time just never came.

"Huh," I looked up at him loosing my train of thought. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking is all."

"Is everything okay, with us I mean."

"Ya, why do you say that?"

"Well, you just seem distant to me is all."

"Sorry. I don't mean to." I sighed, all I could think about lately was Draco. _This is absurd why would I be thinking of him, we're just friends. _"It's just--"

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Come here," I got up and drug him to the emptier side of the room. "I, well--"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Ron's face went limp.

"Well, it just doesn't feel right--I really like you, but--"

"There's always a but."

"I'm really sorry Ron, can't we just be friends again?"

"Ya, sure," Ron looked hurt and almost at tears. He turned around and headed up to his door leaving me standing there in the corner wondering if I did the right thing.

"What was that about?" Ginny came up to me quickly after Ron left. "You didn't, you know, break up with him did you?" I gave her a grave look.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you around." I quickly slipped out of the room and took a deep breath.

"Quills." I mumbled as I stepped into my dormitory. "What did I just do?"

"Talking to yourself again?" Draco came into the living area grinning.

"I guess," I said gloomily and sat on the couch

"What's wrong?" Draco sat by me.

"I--nothing, it's nothing." Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing means something, come on what's wrong?"

"It's just that, well, have you ever done something without really thinking about what would happen after you've done it?"

"What?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't get it."

"Just tell me, may be I can help." _Your the one who made me do it, how can you help? _

"I did something and I don't know if it was the right thing. It was kind of on impulse but I've been thinking about it so it's not really on impulse then is it? But what if I shouldn't of done it? What if I just made a huge mistake." I said rapidly.

"Stop. Just tell me what you did."

"It's kind of private."

"Well, I can't help you much if I don't know what you did."

"Let's just say I hurt some one, but I had to do it. At least I think I had to--I don't know."

"You hurt some one, like hit, because I know how that feels and it sucks." Draco grinned making me smile.

"I didn't hit any one--I just said something."

"Then what happened."

"I--I--I broke up with Ron," I blurted, Draco's face went into shock. "See, that's exactly why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would give me that look." I stood up and started marching to my room.

"Granger, come back." I stopped in my tracks. "Sit down." I walked back to the couch where Draco was sitting and sat back down. "Listen, if you broke up with Ron, then I'm sure it was for a good reason. Your not the type of person who doesn't think about what they do."

"But what if I didn't think about it long enough?"

"If you felt like you didn't want to be with him then you did the right thing. It's not about listening to your brain, it's about listening to your heart."

"But--what if my hearts confused too?"

"What's it telling you right now?"

"That I did the right thing, but--"

"Then you did the right thing."

"How can you be so sure? You're not just saying that because you wanted me to break up with him are you?"

"No, I'm just trying to help out a friend."

"Well, thanks Malfoy." I hugged him and went into my room.

"No problem," he whispered after I left.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. _What does he know about love? _

* * *

_"You are too weak to fight me mudblood, give it up!" the voice laughed hysterically and cursed me with the imperious curse, 'bow down before me and die!'_

_'No!' _

_'I said bow down little mudblood!'_

_"No!"_

_"Then face your death, avada kedavra!"_

_"Hermione, no!" some one jumped out in front of me and took the curse, their body dropped suddenly and lay limp on the ground._

_"Draco!" _

I woke up drenched in sweat, I looked around my dark room--no one was there. My clock glimmered brightly telling me it was two in the morning. I got up and changed into my pajamas and went restlessly back to sleep.


	10. The Fight

Chapter 10: The Fight

It was the next day and I sat at a desk in McGonagol's classroom with Harry between me and Ron. Ron wasn't talking to me, not that I blamed him, but neither was Ginny which really made it difficult for me to feel better about my decision. Jotting down notes, I took a quick glance at Draco who was scribbling down something on his paper. _'It's not about listening to your brain, it's about listening to your heart', what does he know, he barely has a heart._

"Miss Granger could you please give us a demonstration?" I looked up at the teacher and quickly at Harry's book to see what we were doing and did the incantation.

* * *

"I can't believe you did the wrong incantation, what were you thinking?" Harry laughed as we walked out of the Transfiguration room.

"Well if you would've had you booked turned to the right page I wouldn't have done the wrong spell."

"You really think I was paying attention, that's usually your job."

"Why does it have to be my job all the time, for once I think you should be the one to pay attention so I can doodle and play games on my paper."

"That's not very Hermione-like of you."

"Well, what can I say," I grinned and added. "I've changed."

"I can tell. So when are you and Ginny going to be on talking terms again?"

"I don't know. She shouldn't even be mad at me. I didn't think she even really liked the idea of me and Ron being together in the first place."

"She's said she was pretty mad at you."

"Maybe I should talk to her, though I really doubt she'll even look at me."

"You should at least try."

"Okay, well I have to stop at the library then I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye Mione." I waved at Harry and headed off to the library.

I searched up and down the rows of books looking for a specific book and finally found what I was looking for. After walking over to a table I sat down and skimmed through the book.

"You read a lot," a familiar voice came from behind.

"Well, since the rest of the school doesn't read I have to it for them."

" I've read just as much as you." Draco pulled out a chair and sat down beside me.

"I highly doubt that." He shrugged.

"What are you looking for now?"

"I have an essay to do on the animagas."

''I see," he paused leaning over my shoulder to read the book.

"Do you mind not hovering over me like that." He back off and leaned back in his chair.

"I take it Weasel and Weaselette aren't talking to you."

"No, not that it's any of your business."

"Just trying to make a friendly conversation, no need to get snappy."

"Well, I'm no in the best of moods right now."

"I can tell."

"Those kind of comments aren't really helping either."

"Erm-"

"Draco there you are--what are you doing?" Vincent Crabbe came in the Library panting. Draco shot up out of his chair.

"Nothing," he snapped nervously. "Come on let's get out of here."

"You weren't talking to _her _were you?"

"That know it all mudblood, of course not." I looked up at him in anger giving him a dire look. I slammed my book shut, stomped over to him, slapped him across the face and stalked off to the Great Hall.

"Where does he get off talking like that." I muttered as I slammed my bag down beside me and took a seat by Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked after swallowing a mouthful of potatoes.

"Malfoy," I grunted.

"Oh, what's he done this time?" Harry took another bite while I filled my plate.

"What he usually does." Ginny shot me a look of disgust. "Oh for heavens sake Ginny if your going to give me that look you may as well come out and say what you're thinking."

"Sorry, I don't talk to traitors."

"How am I a traitor, I didn't even doanything to you."

"No, but you broke up with Ron so you can be with that sleazy Slytherin!" She shouted across the table. Everyone's attention in the Great Hall turned to us, just as Malfoy and his cronies walked in.

"I did no such thing. How can you accuse me of that," I yelled back at her.

"I trusted you as a friend and you--"

"I didn't do a damn thing with him so just back off." I half lied, after all the only time I did was when she stayed with me and it wasn't my fault, she even made out with a Slytherin herself.

"Liar," she said bluntly.

"Okay then, if I'm such a liar then tell me what I did because I must of had amnesia between now and then." Ginny didn't say anything. "This is stupid. I don't have to put up with this." I stood from the table thoroughly pissed and stalked off to my dormitory.

_What made her think that? _

_Did she remember what happened that night? _

_No way, she just said it to make me mad_.

"Quills." I stepped into the dormitory. _There's no way she remembers, Fred and George said she wouldn't remember a thing from that night. Besides even if she did, so would Blaise and it would be all over the school by now._

I walked into my room and started pacing_. _

_Maybe she ate a faulty one. _

_She ate like five how could they all be faulty, plus she couldn't remember who she was or anything that morning._

"You put on a nice show out there," Draco poked his head in my room.

"Get out," I growled fiercely.

"I mean, you almost had me fooled." He ignored my earlier comment and walked in.

"Did you not hear me? Get the fuck out!" I headed towards him ready to knock his head off.

"I think some one is in a bad mood."

"I don't really give a damn what you think right now."

"Wow, I've never seen this side of you before." He grinned maliciously.

"Leave me the hell alone Malfoy." I attempted to push him out but he didn't budge.

"You need to calm down."

"I said get the fuck out." I put all my weigh into him but he still didn't move.

"Listen," he grabbed my wrist and held them over my head making me walk backwards. "I don't know what your little friends problem is but if she remembers the other night both of our reputations will be shattered. So we're both in this together."

"Not everything is about you Malfoy." My boiling point was overflowing. I could see my own reflection in Draco's eyes and saw the enraged look in mine. "Now let me go." I stared coldly into his eyes.

"Not until you calm down." He kept pushing me back until I stumbled on my bed and fell backwards. Draco pinned my arms against the bed with his hands and his face was inches from mine.

"You have three seconds to get off of me before I put you in great pain." I warned him. With a swift movement Draco used one hand to hold the both of mine and pulled his wand out. "One, two, thr--" Draco muttered something and every muscle in my body went limp. I tried to yell at him but not even my mouth worked properly and all that came out was a slur of unfinished words.

"You were saying?" Draco stood up straight and place his wand back in his pocket. "I really hate to do this to you, but you have to calm down before we can talk seriously." He paused and picked my limp body up and laid me properly on the bed. I was helpless and unable to protest to anything he did. "Now, I can reverse the spell right now if your going to calm down, but if your not then I'll just leave you here until morning. Which do you prefer?" I grunted at him trying to yell 'go to hell' but got nothing but a grunt came out. "I'll take that as a no seeing the crazed look in your eye, or was that a 'go to hell'?" I glared back at him. "Well then I guess I'll see you in the morning," he turned around and started walking out. _You can't leave me here like this all night you bastard! _I grunted at him again. "What was that, are you willing to talk now?" He stopped in his tracks and turned around with a wide smirk on his face. He knew this wasn't going to help on the whole building-a-friendship thing with me but he thought I was having a meltdown and needed it done before I did something I would regret. He pulled his wand out and muttered the counter-curse, slowly I could feel my muscles coming back to their normal state. I sat up and got off the bed searching for my wand in my pockets ready to curse him with everything I had. "Looking for this?" He held out my wand.

"Give that back Malfoy."

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh?"

"Who the hell do you think you are pulling a stunt like that? I could have you expelled for misusing your magic."

"I don't need a wand to have you on your knees begging me to stop."

"Then lets go, right now. No wands, no magic, just you and me." I spat without thinking how much stronger he was than me.

"Are you serious?" He gave me a bewildered look. "Well it's your fun--" I dove for him and knocked him down before he could ready himself. I brought my fist back ready to punch him and let it tear through the air, it stopped suddenly by another hand. "That was cheap, I wasn't even ready." Draco took my other hand and in a quick movement we switched places with me being on the bottom.

Struggling I kicked and tried to get my hand out of his grasp but he was far too strong for me to fight him off, but I wasn't giving up just yet. I brought my knee up quick and hard making him gasp for air. Malfoy rolled over in pain grabbing himself. Now was the time to make another move, I put my hand in his pocket searching for my wand, but didn't find it, I would have to hurry before he recovered. Taking me off guard a hand swung swiftly through the air and into my stomach knocking the breath out of me as I stumbled backwards onto the ground. I laid there for a minute catching my breath and not realizing the pale Slytherin creeping up behind me ready to attack once again.

"Now listen here Granger, no playing dirty unless you want me to retaliate and play dirty back." He grabbed my shoulder and flipped me on my back so I could face him, I could feel my heart beating faster as he pinned me on the ground once again but this time making sure my knees weren't going anywhere.

"Get off me!" I shouted.

"Give up?"

"No," I said as I tried to wiggled my way out of his grip but made no progress. Malfoy just sat there on top of me with a smirk on his face not putting any effort into keeping me down. My energy drained from me as I stopped struggling and lay limp on the ground facing defeat.

"Now do you give up?" I didn't say anything but just looked away from him. Malfoy got off of me and offered a hand. I slapped it away and stood up on my own. "Having a hissy fit now? But don't you feel better now that you took your anger out on me."

"It's because of you I was angry." I muttered.

"What'd I do?"

"Just leave me alone Malfoy."

"Fine, _mudblood_," the words stung but I tried to push the pain away and slammed the door on his face.

_Back to square one, _Draco thought, _right where I started._


	11. Dueling

Chapter 11: Dueling

_I had just fallen asleep when I felt something crawl up on my bed and gently touch my shoulder. Opening my eyes I started to scream but a hand covered my mouth._

"_Shh, they'll hear you." Draco's deep voice whispered._

"_What are you doing?" I hissed._

"_Some one's trying to break in our dorm."_

"_That ridiculous, no one knows what tapestry our door is behind." _

_There was a loud CRACK in the distance coming from the living area; I about jumped out of my skin._

"_Now do you believe me?" I nodded. "We have to get out of here."_

"_Why don't we just fend them off?"_

"_Well, if it is who I think it is, it won't be that easy."_

"_And just who do you think it is?"_

_BOOM!_

"_We have to hide, come on." Draco pulled his wand out and muttered a spell pointing his wand at me. Instantly I felt like an egg crack over my head, I looked at my hands but they were no longer there, nor was the rest of my body. Draco mumbled the same thing this time pointing his wand to himself. I watched him slowly disappear and a firm hand gripped my wrist and drug me into my closet._

_The sound of my door opened gave me the chills as the footsteps grew louder and stopped right in front of the closet door. The doors flew open and a hooded figure peered straight through us then turned back around and scrimmaged through the rest of my room scattering my thing stuff every where._

"_She's not in here!" The figure yelled._

"_Neither is he."_

"_Check the bathroom."_

"_There's no one here, lets go." Draco leaned back against the wall of the closet and snapped a plastic hangar making a loud crack._

"_Wait I heard something, check that room again." I leaned in against Draco feeling his breath tickle my neck, his hand were wrapped around my waist. The spell was going to wear off any second and we were going to get caught._

"_Hermione," Draco whispered. "There's something I have to tell you."_

"_Can't it wait?"_

"_Hermione," he spun me around to face him. "I love you," he pressed his lips against mine and started purring._

"_What are you--" _I opened my eyes and stared into big yellow eyes. "Crookshanks?" _It was a dream, it felt so real._

* * *

After I got dressed I went down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast with Ginny. After our public disagreement we had finally talked to each other and sorted out our differences. I was glad to have her back as a friend, because Ginny as an enemy is not

"Ughh, double potions, I can't believe this." Ginny complained.

"At least you have it with the Hufflepuff's and not the Slytherin's like we do."

"I guess, but I can't stand Snape, you'd think that since he was in the you-know-what he'd at least be civil towards us."

"Yeah, well you know Snape."

"What do you have?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Lucky." I grinned.

"Well, I better go I have to get my stuff, see you at lunch."

"Bye." Ginny waved as I stood up and went to my room to grab my bag.

"Gather 'round gather 'round," Hagrid grinned. "I think you'll like this." A couple people stepped back, Harry, Ron, and I took the few forward as everyone else finally followed. Hagrid showed his arm and a strange spherical bird was setting on it, it had golden colored feathers and ruby red eyes; it was really quite interesting. "Can any one hear tell me what this little bird here is called?" Ron shot his hand in the air. "Ron?"

"It's called a snidget."

"Very good, five points to Gryfindor. Do you know the snidgets history?"

"It was used in Quidditch as the snitch because it's so fast, but every time they caught it it died so they replaced it with the snitch."

"Very good Ron, 'nother five points to Gryfindor. Now, snidgets here are very fast and scared easily so don't move too quick or he'll fly away and these things are pretty tough to catch. If you want to hold it come on up here and I'll get the rest," no one moved. "Don't worry they're really friendly and they wont bite." Lavender and Parvati stepped forward and took the bird . "Now, stay here and I'll get the rest of 'em fer ya." Hagrid smiled widely and went around to the other side of his house.

"Wow, that fat old loaf finally got us something decent for a change." Malfoy smirked loudly. "I still can't believe he hasn't been fired though, it would be too pleasant."My eyes went wide and I shot around to face Malfoy who smirked.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." I snapped.

"What you don't actually like him teaching do you, figures you are a mud--"

"Furnunculous!" Draco's eyes went wide and he ducked his head and just narrowly missed the spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego! Voulcor insecto!"

"Protego! Petrificus totalus!" I ducked my head and narrowly missed.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco ducked. "Silencio!" A shot of yellow light flew through the air and hit him squarely on the chest. I grinned in triumph as Draco tried shouting something but nothing cam out. I turned back around to Harry and Ron who smiled at me just as Hagrid came back with a few more cages of birds. The rest of the class went uneventful and I happy with the lesson today.

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as we walked back to the Great Hall.

"Thanks Ron." I blushed, _he finally talked to me!_ "It did feel pretty good."

"Good? That has to be an understatement, I mean did you see the look on Malfoy's face when you hit him with that silencing charm? Hilarious."

"It was pretty funny, but I probably shouldn't have done it, I'm supposed to be setting a good example as Head girl."

"Still, it was worth it." Harry said.

"I know." I smiled as Malfoy walked past me deliberately ramming into my shoulder muttering under his breath; I rolled my eyes.

"I'm starving."

"That doesn't surprise me Ron."

"Please don't start arguing again." Harry pleaded, I opened my mouth to protest but shut it with the look he gave me.

"Err, Ron. Could I talk to you for a second."

"Sure."

"I just wated to tell you how sorry I was, you know, about us."

"I know Hermione."

"I feel terrible about what I've done, but I feel like it was for the best."

"It really hurt you know."

"And I never meant to hurt you. I really care about you Ron, but just not in that way."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Thank you."

"Well, let's go eat." I gave Ron a hug and we hurried to catch up with Harry in the Great Hall.


	12. A Meeting with Dumbledore

**Chapter 11: A Meeting with Dumbledore**

I opened my eyes slowly taking in deep breathes of the cool air before I greeted the new day. It was the first day of December. After I untangled myself from my covers I stepped over to my window, the cold air fully waking me up.

Looking out the window the snow was lightly blowing around the campus and melted as soon as it hit the warm ground--by this time tomorrow the ground would be covered with about a foot of snow. I could tell it was going to be a good day, at least I thought it would. I sighed and went over to my dresser and changed into my weekend clothes.

Today's agenda was surprisingly empty, which meant I would be doing Harry and Ron's assignments--in which they procrastinated in doing until the last moment.

Overlooking myself in the mirror I sighed again-- no one would be up yet.

I grabbed my cloak, my wand and a book then headed out my door not noticing the blond Slytherin laying on the couch reading quietly.

I grabbed a few pieces of toast and headed outside to enjoy the first snow fall of the season. The sun was just barely peaking out of the clouds above the mountains. I pulled my cloak on and headed towards my favorite tree and started to read in solitude.

After I read about four pages of my book I felt an unwanted presence hovering above me.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" I snapped before I looked up to him

"Wow Granger you knew it was me without even looking up, very impressive." He said smugly. I looked back down at my book and tried to continue reading.

"Is there something you want or do you just feel like being an annoying little git today?"

"Can I not stop by for a friendly visit?"

"No."

"That hurts."

"Sorry, I wasn't aware you had feelings."

"That was low."

"You deserve worse."

"Well aren't you full of insults today?"

"Don't you have something to do, like snog Pansy or something?"

"No, not really."

"Well, find something."

"I did."

"_Other_ than driving me insane."

"Well that wouldn't be much fun now would it? Besides, you were insane _before _I got to you."

"Just leave me alone Malfoy."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Stay and you'll find out."

"Okay." Draco smirked and sat down by me. I looked up from my book and glared at him before I returned back to my book. "What are you reading?"

"None of your business." Draco snatched the book from my hands and looked at the title.

"_Little Women_? What kind of book is this?"

"It's a _muggle_ book, now give me that back." I snapped and attempted to grab my book back.

"Just wait, I'm _looking_," he held it out of my reach.

"Okay you looked, now give me it back."

"Relax Granger I'm not going to kill the damn book." Draco smirked and handed it back to me with my page still marked. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. "So, what is so important about that book anyway?"

"It's good book and I like it."

"What is it about?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then quit asking questions and leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because you're driving me insane."

"Again, you were insane before I got to you."

"Just shut up."

"Are we interrupting something?" A familiar male voice spoke suddenly. I looked up and smiled at my two guy best friends.

"Yes, you are Potty." Draco smirked.

"_No_, you're not." I looked at Draco angrily. "In fact I was just about to leave and find you guys."

"Oh," Harry said unsure. "So are you coming?"

"Yeah," I stood up closing my book. "Lets go." I gave Draco one last glare and left him sitting there.

"So, what were you doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, I _was_ reading, that is until Malfoy came and interrupted me."

"Stupid git." Ron grunted.

"So Mione, what are you doing today."

"Umm, I don't know. I have all of my homework done so I'm pretty free, what about you guys?"

"Quidditch practice." Ron said proudly.

"You want to come and watch? It's at 3:30." Harry asked

"Uh, sure." I said reluctantly.

"Alright, well I'm starving, let's go eat." Ron rubbed his stomach gloomily.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yeah, pretty much, and Quidditch."

"You're hopeless Ron."

"At least I have my priorities straight."

"Oh yeah, Quidditch and food before studies, lovely priorities." I scoffed

"Would you two quit fighting, I'm tired of hearing you constantly bicker."

"We weren't fighting. We were simply conversing harshly."

"Yeah Harry, we were 'conversing harshly'." Ron mimicked me.

"Ronald Weasley--"

"'Hermione Granger'," Ron cut me off with his girly pitch again.

"Ughh, you know what Harry, I've suddenly _lost my appetite. S_ee you at Quidditch practice." I stormed off out of the Great Hall.

"Now look what you've done."

"What?" Ron said innocently.

* * *

"Stupid jerk." I muttered as I walked into the heads common room.

"Whose a stupid jerk?" Malfoy smirked.

"You are for one."

"Well I knew that already, but I doubt that's who you were talking about."

"And how do you know that?"

"A hunch."

"Yeah, well keep your hunches to yourself." I snapped as I walked towards my door.

"You were talking about Weasel right?" I stopped.

"That's none of your business."

"I don't know why you insist on being friends with him, Potter is bad enough."

"There is nothing wrong with Harry." I snapped. "And Ron is just being a prick."

"He's always a prick."

"No he's not."

"He hasn't asked you to the ball yet has he?"

"What?"

"Weasel, or Potter," he smirked.

"That's really none of your business." I snapped and opened my door. _How did he know neither of them asked me. I didn't really expect them to ask me, after all, they didn't even think about it in 4th year. But I was so sure _one _of them would ask._

"Oh, Dumbledore wants a word with us at 3:30."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just told me to tell you. I'm guessing it's about the ball."

"3:30?" _Of course, right during Quidditch practice. Harry's going to kill me._

"Yeah."

"Where at?"

"In his office."

"Okay." I went into my room and slammed the door, the once perfect day was no longer perfect. "Great." I mumbled sarcastically.

I jumped up on my bed and lay there for a while until lunch rolled around. Harry was in a foul mood which made Ron in an even worse mood than he usually was. When I got to the table I decided to be safe and sit wit Ginny who wasn't her happy-self either.

"Hey," I smiled cautiously at her as I sat down.

"Hi."

"So what's with Harry and Ron?"

"Harry asked me to the ball and Ron got all mad at him saying that he couldn't take me."

"Oh, why can't he take you?'

"He can, Ron's just being a ruddy prick like he always is."

"Oh, so you and Harry are going to go together right?"

"Yeah of course, you don't think that just because my brother has something up his ass means that he's going to bring every one down with him do you?"

"No of course not but, why is Ron so mad at Harry for asking you to the ball?"

"I don't know, he's just, well I don't know. I think he's still sore at you for you breaking up with him," I opened my mouth to protest but she quickly added, "Not that I blame you or anything, but now he has no one to go with."

"Well, he could ask me, just because I don't want to be his girlfriend doesn't mean I won't go to a ball with him."

"I tried telling him that but he said he wasn't going to ask you because, well just because."

"Because what, he can't stuff his pride and try being a nice person. It's his fault I had to break up with him." I said starting to get angry. _Okay, so that's a lie, but it works._

"Don't take it out on me, I've had enough of it for today," she snapped.

"Sorry, it's just that, well, I was so sure one of them would have asked me by now. I mean, do you remember the Yule Ball a couple of year ago?"

"Of course."

"Well they never asked me then either, until it was too late because Krum had asked me. And then at the ball they got so jealous when they saw me with Krum. I just thought that they'd have enough sense to ask me this year is all."

"Don't worry about it Mione I'm sure Ron will come around."

"Well I'm not so sure I'd go with him now. He's been a real prick lately."

"Two cheers for that."

"So what do you plan on doing the rest of the day?"

"Well I have Quidditch practice at 3:30 but nothing other than that."

"Well maybe we can do something, I haven't talked to you in forever."

"That would be great, how about we go to your room because I don't think I can take Ron's bickering any more, at least not until Quidditch."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Please Hermione." Ginny put on a puppy dog face.

"Fine, as long as you don't start ogling Malfoy."

"Please," Ginny rolled her eyes. "He was in a towel I couldn't help it, I bet you were staring too."

"Was not!"

"Was so."

"Was not. You were the one saying how hot he was and how sexy his--" Ginny clamped her hands over my mouth.

"Shh, they'll hear you, or worse _Malfoy _will hear you." Ginny let go of my mouth and I burst out laughing. "And Lord knows his ego is big enough as it is."

"Yeah, he definitely has a big enough ego." I giggled. "Well, if you want to come then we'd better go now before Harry or Ron sees us leave."

"Okay," Ginny took one last, rather large, bite of her treacle tart and stood up with me as we headed to the Heads house.

* * *

"I still can't believe I don't remember what happened the night I stayed with you." Ginny sighed as we stepped into the living area of the Heads Common.

"It's wasn't that big, we talked a while and went to sleep."

"I know, you keep telling me that, it's just that, well it seems like we would've tormented Malfoy or something at least."

"Torment _me_? I could have both of you screaming bloody murder in a matter of seconds before you could even _think _to start tormenting me." Malfoy scoffed.

"Yeah right!" Ginny laughed. "I heard about what Hermione did to you in Care of Magical Creatures."

"That was a minor mishap." He grimaced. "And it won't happen again."

"I'm sure." Ginny laughed in his face.

"Okay, then I'll prove it to you, the both of you. Right now, I could take you both."

"As much _fun _as that would be _Malfoy,_ we don't want to waste our time on trying to get ourselves expelled." I snapped.

"You're just scared."

"Yeah that's it. I'm _terrified_." I said sarcastically.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Malfoy spat and raised Ginny off the air out of my reach.

"Malfoy you prat! Put me down!" Ginny screamed.

"Sure, right after me and Granger have another duel."

"Are you insane, put her down now before I get Dumbledore." I snapped.

"I'll put her down just as soon as I can prove to you that I'm a better wizard."

"No, you're going to put her down now before I beat the shit out of you."

"You're not going to touch--" SMACK! I brought my fist hard against

Draco's jaw. Draco looking infuriated. "Why you little--"

"Put her down Malfoy, _now._" I put my wand at his neck.

"Mutter a single spell and Weaselette here will fall head first on the floor." I brought my wand away from him and slowly lowered it to my side. "Good," Draco slowly brought Ginny down and set her on the couch with his wand. "Now, you stay there like a good little girl and watch your mudblood here lose." Draco muttered something under his breath and ropes appeared out of this air wrapping themselves tightly around Ginny.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing, let her go!"

"No."

"Just get over yourself. I'm not dueling you."

"Then that will make my job much easier." He smirked, I started walking towards Ginny to untie her. Draco grabbed my arm and twirled me around with our faces inches apart. "Where do you think you're going."

"Let me go." I said dangerously glaring into his blue gray eyes. Then, before I could react to anything Draco pulled me in closer and pressed his warm lips against mine. My eyes shot open in shock as I tried to push him away but his firm grip didn't let me go anywhere. Draco continued kissing me easing his tongue in my mouth. I gave one more hard push and it broke us a part. I stared at him for a moment before I slapped him across the face and went into my room forgetting about Ginny on the couch, who witnessed the _whole _thing.

Minutes later Ginny came into my room with a weird grin on her face.

"What was _that _about?" She grinned.

I didn't reply

"I see, and how long has this been going on?"

Again, I said nothing.

"Come on Mione, open up. I'm not going to tell any one." Ginny sighed and hopped up on the bed with me. "I think it's kind of cute, in a weird sort of way."

I glared at her.

"So what was it like?

"What was _what _like Ginny?"

"The kiss."

"Have you gone completely mad? 'What was it like?' Come on Ginny he's Malfoy for heaven's sake! It wasn't _like _anything, it was more of an attack."

"A wet attack, I saw his tongue slip in."

"Eww, Ginny stop."

"It's happened before hasn't it?" I looked up at her bewildered.

"No," I lied. "Of course not."

"Mmm huh, I saw the way you struggled not to close your eyes and kiss him back. Come on Hermione, just tell me what it was like."

"If you want to know so bad go kiss him yourself."

"I think he's more interested in you."

"That's ridiculous."

"I'm serious, did you not see the way he looked at you when you broke off the kiss?"

"I was preoccupied, if you didn't notice. How'd you get out of those ropes anyhow?"

"Draco let me go."

"_Malfoy_, not _Draco_." I corrected her.

"Any how, back to you and Malfoy."

"No, not back to Malfoy. I've had enough of him."

"Just tell me what it was like."

"It was like nothing, Ginny, it was nothing."

"Hermione come on, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "It wasn't bad."

"_It wasn't bad_? What kind of answer is that?"

"A honest one."

"Okay then, give me the details of the 'not bad' kiss then."

"No!"

"Hermione Granger, don't make me go ask Malfoy."

"You wouldn't." Ginny narrowed her eyes with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I would," she said and hopped off the bed and walked towards the door. "In fact I will right now."

"No, you're not." I jumped off my bed and ran over to her.

"Then just tell me Hermione. It's not that hard."

"Fine," I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'll tell you."

"Good." I rolled my eyes and hopped back onto the bed. Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down and I started telling her about the kiss. Of course I didn't tell her of the other times, then she would have never let me live it down. "There, was that so hard?"

"Yes, it was."

"Alright, I've got an idea."

"And what is that?"

"I can't tell you yet, but I'll give you a hint." Ginny puckered her lips and kissed the air.

"You're not thinking what I think your thinking, are you?"

"Maybe, what are you thinking."

"Ginny, no. I refuse."

"Come on Hermione, you two would be adorable together."

"No we wouldn't, we barely get a long for 10 seconds how are we supposed to get along well enough to even think about dating."

"Just watch me work my charm," she grinned.

"No, because I will not take part in it."

"That's fine, you don't have to. I'll do all the work and then have Malfoy make you fall for him."

"Your insane, and I have to go it's nearly 3:30."

"Crap I have Quidditch practice. Where are you going?"

"Well I was going to go to Quidditch practice but I have a Heads meeting with Dumbledore." Ginny grinned.

"Well, you two have fun."

"Dumbledore will be there Gin, and I still refuse to take part in trying to get me and Malfoy together."

"Just you wait. It's going to work perfectly."

"Weren't you the one who was mad at me for breaking up with Ron?"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. Besides Ron's a git."

"And Malfoy isn't?"

"Well, he is but I think we can change that."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well I've got to go. See you around."

"Bye. Oh, and tell Harry I'm really sorry about not being able to watch you guys practice."

"Okay, see you later." Ginny waved and walked out my room. I sighed and got up as well and started heading out the door.

Draco met me at the door and smirked. He looked like he knew something.

"What are you smirking about?" I snapped.

"Nothing Granger, nothing." Little did I know he was listening to every word of me and Ginny's conversation.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was quiet, as soon as we got to the statue I said the password and we climbed up the stairs and walked into his office after knocking on the door.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I'm so glad you came." I smiled and nodded at the Headmaster. "Well, have a seat, no need to stay standing." I took a chair on the other side of the desk and Draco took the chair next to me. "Now, lets get to business. I assume you know what the meeting is about."

"The ball?" I said questioningly.

"Yes, the ball. It seems like in your Fourth year it went pretty well so I decided it would be a good idea for another one. As you know we will need a decorating staff with the prefects and yourselves and I'm sure Mr. Flitwick would be glad to help too. On another note we will need some welcomers, and also." Dumbledore paused. "I think it would be wise for you two to go together to show inter-house unity."

"_What_, are you serious?" I half shouted sitting up in my chair.

"Yes, I thought I would get that reaction. Sorry Ms. Granger I'm very serious, actually I thought I would get more of a reaction from Mr. Malfoy. I guess I was wrong. Well, I believe that is all I have to say and don't forget to have a meeting with the prefects to see who will decorate and welcome for the ball." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at me, my stomach went into knots. "You may go." I slowly got out of my chair and followed Malfoy out, who was grinning none the less.

"What's wrong Granger, am I not good enough for you to go to the ball with?" Draco smirked after we got out of Dumbledore's office and were now walking down the corridors. I gave him a glare and quickened my pace to get away from him. _How could Dumbledore do this? Why would he make me go with, _him_? This is so unfair. _

_It's not like you were going with any one else._

_So_

_So what are you complaining about, at least you have a date now and you won't have to go stag._

_It's _Malfoy_ we're talking about. He'll pay a high price to ruin the ball for me and you know it. Besides with me going with him to the ball, it will only help Ginny with her devious plan to get us together._

_What's so wrong with that?_

_Everything!_

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Quidditch." I mumbled as I stepped into the living area and plopped down on the couch. Draco scoffed and went into his room slamming the door on his way in. "This sucks."


	13. The Good News and The Bad News

Chapter 13: The Good News and The Bad News

"I was very pleased with the last star gazing assignment you gave me, in fact," Professor Sinistra paused. "I think we will do something similar again, same partners of course, but this time instead of just charting the planets I want you to right down what phase each of the planets are in. I think this will help you greatly on your NEWTS at the end of the year. Now, I know every one is excited for the Ball and Christmas break, but I can't let you off that easy. I want a 12 ½ inch essay over Mars and it will be due on the last day of school before the break." The class groaned, even I was a bit depressed, Professor Sinistra never gave us homework before break.

The bell rang and I packed my things back in my bag, there was only one week of school left before Christmas break and the teachers were still delighted to give us mounds of homework. Usually I wouldn't complain and I'd be happy to write and extra 5 inches on everything, but I had so much pilling up I wasn't sure if I'd get done before break.

Snape was assigning two essays everyday, not to mention doing the hardest potions in the book during class, McGonagall was assigning essays, plus having us practice working on mammal transfigurations outside of class, Flitwick was giving us more homework than usual along with every other teacher in the school. The only teacher that seemed to let us breath without have ten tons more homework piled on us was Professor Steinert in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I quite liked our new DADA teacher and enjoyed the way she taught. She was definitely measuring up to Remus.

"Well Granger," Draco interrupted my thoughts. "I guess we'll get to see even more of each other. Aren't you excited?"

"Ecstatic." I muttered. I had been spending a good deal of time avoiding him lately ever since he decided to kiss me out of the blue again. "Lets just get one thing straight Malfoy. I'm not going to be your little playmate so don't even think about touching me when we're charting the stars."

"Relax mudblood, I've found new territory." He lied.

"Good, and quit calling me that, do you know how annoying it is? You should really think about getting some new comebacks." Draco scowled and strutted off into the crowd of people leaving the astronomy tower.

* * *

"Hey Mione," Harry smiled as I set down by him to enjoy my dinner.

"Hey."

"I can't believe this, what are those bloody teachers thinking, giving us ten tons of homework to do before break. I don't think I'll get done before the end of the school year if they keep it up." Ron slammed his book bag down on the table.

"You're preaching to the choir mate." Harry said.

"It's crazy. I mean I have other things on my mind."

"And what could that possibly be, Quidditch? Food perhaps?" I retorted.

"No! But if you want to know I will tell you."

"Fine, then, tell me.

"The ball."

"The ball? Wow Ronld I'm surprised. I didn't think you even remembered there was a ball."

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes. "So do you want to go with me or what?" I looked at him shocked.

"I can't." I said calmly. "I already have a date."

"What?" Harry and Ron chimed together.

"Again? Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you Ronald, because you should have asked me earlier. I suppose you'll just find out in week, at the ball."

"That's not fair Mione." Harry snapped.

"Sorry, if he would have asked me about three weeks ago I would have said yes."

"Three weeks ago, you've had a date since three weeks ago and you didn't tell us?" Ron said outraged.

"Well you didn't ask if I had a date did you?"

"Does Ginny know?" Harry asked.

"Do I know what?" Ginny grinned taking a seat by me.

"Who her date for the ball is." Ron finished.

"You have a date for the ball?"

"Yes, I do."

"Since when?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"This isn't fair Hermione, who are you going with?" Ron snapped and crossed his arms,

"I'm not telling you. We went through this three years ago, you should have asked me earlier and I might have considered you."

"No, it's not like last year. I knew who it was last year remember?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess so, but you'll just have to wait until the ball like they have to."

"Well who am I supposed to go with now?"

"Who ever you want Ron. You shouldn't have waited until last minute to ask some one, _again_." I took my last bite of mashed potatoes. "Well I have to go get started on my homework, I'll see you later." I got up and put my bag on my shoulder and started to leave.

"But wait, you didn't tell us who you're going to the ball with." Ron shouted across the room. I chose to ignore him and kept walking.

Over at the Slytherin table a certain blond heard Ron shouting, he grinned.

_She didn't tell them, interesting_, he thought. _I can't wait to see the look on there faces when they see me there, as her _date

Around nine o'clock I finished one of Snape's essays and I still had about 6 more to finish. I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes. _How am I supposed to finish all these?_

_Tap tap._

I jumped and looked over to my window. My mums owls was tapping on the window trying to keep itself up in the air with the snow blowing fiercely at him. I went over to the window and opened it, a strong gust of cold wind mixed with snow cam in as well as the owl. Giving the animal a treat I unwrapped the letter and a parcel and sat back down at my desk to open it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Your father and I have decided to go to France and visit your aunts and uncles over Christmas Break. They , of course, don't know that you're a witch and I'm not sure how they would handle it if they find out. We've also decided that you can choose on whether you want to go with us to France or not. If you do decide to come with us, the decision on telling them or not will also be up to you. I've packed you some snacks in the parcel attached to the letter if you need a little home-cooked baking. _

_Anyways, how have you been, we've missed you dearly. I can't believe this is your last school year._

_Well I'd better go I have a few impatient people in line so I'll see you at Christmas time, hopefully._

_Love, _

_Mom_

_P.S . I'm pregnant!_

My heart jumped, _she's pregnant?_

Hurriedly I found some blank parchment and started writing a note back to my mum.

_Mum,_

_Wow, you're pregnant! I can't believe it, congratulations! When did this happen, how far along are you? This is so exciting, I'm going to be a older sister! I can't believe you put that in a post script. Congratulations, I can't wait to tell Ginny ,Harry, and Ron._

_Well I can't wait to see you at Christmas and I'm definitely coming to France with you. I'd love to write more but I have so much homework to do right now I'm not sure if I'll get done with half of it before Break starts. _

_Hope your well (and the baby)._

_Love,_

_Hermione _

After I attached the letter to the owl I opened the package my mum sent me, it was a batch of cookies, that were somehow still warm. _Must have been the foil around them._

Around two o'clock I finally finished my last 6 essays and I went to be only to wake up again at three drenched in sweat.

I blinked my eyes a few times and tried to recall the dream I had that made me sweat so bad but I only remembered pieces so I shook it off and got up to take a shower.

After my relaxing shower I felt much better and went back to sleep peacefully until the next morning.

* * *

"You look happy this morning." Ginny grinned, "Anything happen last night?" She discreetly nodded her head towards the Slytherin table. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I got a letter from my mum. She's pregnant!" I squealed,

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Ginny jumped up and put me in a tight hug. The whole great hall was staring at us with strange looks on their faces.

"Ginny, I can't breath." I gasped. She let go and beamed at me.

"Sorry."

"Lets sit down, every one is staring."

"Oh," we sat down and I fixed myself some breakfast. "This is so cool. What are you going to name it? Is it a boy or girl?" Ginny was talking rapidly, and loud. People at the other tables started whispering and looked strangely at me. I shrugged it off and continued to talk to Ginny the rest of breakfast.

"I'm not sure yet, but I should know by the end of Christmas break."

The bell rang and I gathered up my stuff and went to my class, whispers following me the whole way there. A couple groups of girls giggling walked by and I shot them a weird look who they in return whispered even more.

"Er, Hermione," Harry paused. We were in the library doing our homework. Both Harry and Ron had been acting strange all day.

"Yeah?" I smiled happily still in a good mood from my mum's letter.

"Well, we've been hearing…things."

"Like what?"

"Well about you--being er---well it has to do with Malfoy." I looked at them strangely. _Ginny better not of told them._

"Okay, like what?"

"Well, I don't think it's true but--ow," Ron nudged him in the side. "Sorry, _we_ don't think it's true but--"

"Would you spit it out already?"

"We heard you were pregnant with Malfoy." Ron spat quickly.

"What!" I yelled. Madam Pince glared at me. I lowered my voice. "What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant with Malfoy. I'm not even pregnant at all!"

"That's exactly what we told Lavender and Parvati but they insisted it were true."

"Well, where did they hear it from?" _That's why every one has been staring at me._

"They didn't say, but the whole school's been talking about it."

"This is crazy, why would any body think I'm--" I stopped. "Ginny."

"_Ginny_, what does she have to do with anything. She wouldn't tell any one you were pregnant."

"I know, just listen, last night I got a letter from my mum telling me she was pregnant. I told Ginny all about it this morning at breakfast. She was pretty excited and she was talking pretty loud. People probably heard her across the tables and assumed I was the one who was pregnant."

"But what does Malfoy have anything to do with it?"

"I have no clue."

"Well surely Malfoy's heard about it by now. Wouldn't you think he would go off the walls?"

"I'm sure he's set a few people straight, I'll go talk to him." I started putting my stuff in my back. "And if any one asks, set them straight."

"See you Mione." Harry whispered, I nodded my head and left without another word.

Everything finally fell into place today. People thought I was pregnant, not only that but with Malfoy's spawn, ughh! Why would anybody think I would get myself pregnant, especially with him!

"Quidditch," I muttered and walked into the heads common rooms, Malfoy was laying on the couch with his eyes closed looking like he was asleep. "Malfoy." I whispered, he didn't move or make any motion that noted my presence. "Malfoy, I know you can hear me," he rolled around with his back to me. I took a deep breath and walked closer to him to nudge him awake. "Malfoy, wake up."

"Ten more minutes nana."

"Nana? I'm not your nana, now wake up." I took a hold of his shoulder and started shaking it. Draco's eyes shot open and his hand went swiftly through the air and caught my wrist twirling me around. Now I was laying on the couch with Draco on top of me, for a swift moment I saw a hint of rage in his eyes before he lightened up and smirked.

"Oh, it's you," he rolled off me and I got off the couch thoroughly enraged.

"What the _hell _was that about?"

"Reflex," he said simply. I took a deep breath to cam down and sat up in the couch.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"As if you didn't know--the rumors about me being pregnant with _your _child." I snapped.

"Oh that," he shrugged.

"_Oh that?_ How can you just say_ 'oh that'_?"

"Like this, oh that." I rolled my eyes.

"And this doesn't surprise you?"

"I figured it was bound to happen--you know with my good looks and all."

"What, are you crazy! You mean you don't care that half the school thinks that I'm pregnant with your spawn?" I shot up off the couch to face him.

"It really puts you in a worse situation. Girls will call you a slut, they guys will start to think your easy. But for me it actually helps my reputation, the guys will think I'm even more of a sex God for getting the 'bookworm' in bed with me."

"Your despicable." I brought my hand back in an attempt to slap him. His hand made contact with my wrist.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of you slapping me all the time." Draco tighten his grip on my wrist.

"Well you deserve it. Let go of my wrist."

"I don't think so you might try to slap me again." He squeezed harder.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Draco rolled his eyes and let go of my wrist and flopped down on the couch.

"I suspect the whole school will be talking about us right now."

"No thanks to you. I bet you egged people on when they asked you about it." He grinned. "You did didn't you."

"Relax Granger, no one has had the guts to come up and ask me about it, except for Blaise."

"But why does everyone think that it's _your _kid?"

"You're really pregnant?" I didn't say anything, just to tease him. He shot up on the couch. "Oh my God, who's kid is it then?"

"Just tell me why everyone thinks I'm having _you're _kid instead of Harry or Ron's."

"Tell me who's kid it is first."

"I'm not pregnant Malfoy, gosh are you that thick?" Draco raised his eyebrow and sat back in the couch again.

"I don't know why every one thinks that your pregnant with my kid to tell you the truth but I do know why every one thinks you're pregnant."

"I know why every one thinks I'm pregnant."

"Because of your good friend Weaselette."

"Yeah, like I said, I _already_ know why people think I'm pregnant."

"Why haven't you told Potter and all them you're going to the ball with me?" He said suddenly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I--well--you haven't told your cronies have you?"

"No."

"Then there you have it."

"Well my _cronies_ as you say are dense, and they haven't asked me like Potty and Weasel and Weaselette have, except Pansy that slut, she just needs to let it go."

"Why don't you tell Pansy then, I'm sure she'd be _delighted_ to know who you're going with."

"Well I didn't figure you wanted your head torn off in Potions."

"Why would my head get torn off."

"Because Pansy would rip it off."

"Oh," I said dully. "Well, then I didn't tell my friends so you wouldn't have _you're_ head ripped off." Draco grinned.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing, it's just,--I don't think Weaselette would mind me going with you."

"You've been eavesdropping again, haven't you," he grinned again. "You little rat, that's evil, and it's also none of your business what my friends and I talk about!"

"Actually, I think it was my business since you _were_ talking about _me, again._"

"You heard every word of what we said?"

"Yep," my face went red. H_e heard me talk about the kiss._ "And everything that you failed to mention." He added reading my mind. "Didn't want Weaselette to know about our other tête-à-têtes." I glared at him and went into my room slamming my door behind me. "Running away won't solve your problem Granger!"


	14. Under My Skin

Chapter 14: Under My Skin

"Could you just hurry up with that?" I snapped. Malfoy and I were up in the astronomy tower charting the planets and writing down the phases, this time I made sure there were other people with us, four people just to be safe, so he wouldn't try anything again. Unfortunately Draco caught on and was taking as much time as possible just to annoy me further.

"No. I'm not I a hurry and I'd like to enjoy the night, if you don't mind."

"Well I _do_ mind because it's _freezing _out here and I'd like to go in." Tonight was also the last night for charting the stars which meant the ball was tomorrow night.

The other four looked over at us strangely and whispered to each other, the rumors about me and Draco were still trying to rekindle their flames, but thankfully Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been putting out the flames just as quick, while Draco sat back and watched the rumors float around with a smug look on his face. I still hadn't found the reason behind my so called 'child' being his, Draco's, which irked me even more.

Malfoy smirked and picked up his quill and dipped it in the ink slowly and started drawing the planet as slow as possible, all I wanted to do right then was wring his neck and then help myself to a nice warm bottle of butterbeer and sort out my stuff for the ball. I decided that if I had to go to the ball with him I was still going to look good just to make Ron and Harry mad. Besides it _was_ Ron's fault for not asking me earlier. If he would have just asked me earlier I could have easily told Dumbledore I already had a date, but no Ron had to wait last minute, _again_.

"You know," Draco whispered, "if you don't start being nicer to me I might have to make them," he nodded his head towards the other groups. "Sure of the rumors by laying one on you."

"You won't if you'd like to have kids in the future." I snapped.

"Just a warning," he winked. I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time that night and went back to my already finished paper.

Thirty minutes later Draco was still doodling and the others were packing their stuff up and waving goodbye. I looked at them longingly wishing they would come back.

"Alone at last." Draco sighed. I gave him another glare and moved to the other side of the room and looked out at the stars and enjoyed their beauty. Moments later I heard the scratch of a chair and felt a hand around my waist from behind me. "Think your sly don't you." Draco wrapped his other hand around my waist. I felt shivers go up my back but I wasn't completely sure if it was from him or the coldness. I could feel the heat from his body get closer and he leaned in and pressed his lips on my neck. I jerk my head away and he laughed quietly. "Don't you want to have some fun?"

"No." I said firmly.

"What do I have to do to get you to kiss me."

"It doesn't matter what you do because I'm not going to kiss you."

"You know, any other girl would love to be in your position. That's why they all stare at you in the halls. They're jealous."

"Yeah, well they can have you."

"Ouch, that was harsh." I didn't say anything. Draco's arms were wrapped around my waist he gave me a soft squeeze. "Come on Hermione." My heart did a jump at the sound of my name.

"What'd you just call me?"

"That is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but--" I was lost at words.

"So what's the problem? No one has to know, if that's what bothers you." He kissed my neck again, and my stomach did a flip at the touch of his lips.

"Why are you being like this?"

"I just want to have some fun."

"Well this isn't my idea of fun."

"Oh, so sorry. I'll bring a bunch of thick boring books next time."

"There won't _be _a next time."

"Come on Hermione. It's just you," he kissed my neck, "and me," he kissed me again, "and the stars," he gave me one more kiss.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" I snapped around and faced him ready to give him a piece of my mind but he caught my lips before I could say a single thing. I closed my eyes as his hands pulled me in closer as I felt the heat of not only his body but his tongue and his lips. His tongue explored my mouth and I fought the urge not to kiss back but I finally gave in and kissed him back. I could feel his hand fall to the lower part of my back and my heart, which was beating incredibly fast, or was that his? My breathing became quick paced and I couldn't stop my hand from tangling themselves at his neck while softly playing with his hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lavender appeared at the trap door tapping her foot. I shot my eyes open and quickly untangled my hands pulling away from Draco breaking off the kiss. Draco looked disgruntled and I could feel my face turn scarlet. "I just came back for my quill." I ducked my head and walked briskly over to my bag and left without a word. I could feel their eyes on me as I climbed down the ladder, but I avoiding their gaze.

"Hermione, hey Hermione, hold up!" Lavender yelled running up to me. I quickened my pace. "What was that about?" I looked straight ahead of me avoiding her eyes. "If you don't say something I'm going to tell the whole school about you two so you better speak up now."

"Fine," I snapped. "He kissed me and that's all there is to it. Now please Lavender, I know how hard it is to keep your mouth shut but you can't tell any one what you saw. It was a mistake."

"Are you serious? You just get done kissing one of the hottest if not _the _hottest guys and school and you say it was a mistake. Come on Hermione he's Slytherin and all but he's still quite a catch."

"Then you have him."

"You're giving him to me?"

"Yes, as long as you keep your mouth shut."

"Well as much as I would love to take you up on your offer I'm afraid he's already been taken."

"No he's not. I told you that was a mistake and it won't happen again."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No! God Lavender, I'm not pregnant and I've never had sex before okay!" I snapped.

"Dang get snappy about it."

"Well it's really annoying that people think I'm pregnant with Malfoy's baby."

"Sorry I was just asking."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Then please, please, please don't tell any one about what you saw okay?"

"I can't even tell Parvati?"

"No, no one Lavender."

"Fine."

"Hey, wait!" Some one called from behind us. I recognized the voice immediately. Lavender stopped and spun around, I kept walking. I heard Malfoy say something and the next thing I knew Lavender was out cold laying on the ground.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?"

"I told you no one would know about us and I meant it."

"So you go and modify her memory! I hate to think what you'd do to me if I barged in on you with another girl."

"Just relax. It's wasn't the full memory charm. It will only erase the last couple of hours."

"This is insane! I can't believe you did that. What are we supposed to tell her when she wakes up."

"_I'm _not telling her anything, we're going to take her to the Gryffindor tower and set her on her bed and we'll be finished with her. She'll wake up in the morning and she'll be fine. She just won't remember how she got to bed or if she did her astronomy homework, but she's ditzy enough to just shrug it off."

"You're an evil little conniving person you know that." I laughed. It actually wasn't that bad of a plan, of course since we were both heads it set a very bad example.

"It's all part of the Malfoy charm."

"Charm, " I snorted. "What charm?"

"I got you to kiss me didn't I?" I scoffed at him and didn't talk the rest of the time. "That's what I thought. So, you ready to send a shocker to every one tomorrow night?"

I didn't say anything.

"Not talking to me. That's fine. I can do all the talking myself." Draco shifted Lavender in his arms and looked down her blouse. "You know, she's not that bad."

"What!"

"Ha, I got you to talk!" I glared at him as we approached the fat lady.

"Chocolate Frogs." I announced and stepped in, the fat lady eyed Draco but let him in otherwise. The common room was deserted as I hoped and we snuck up into the girl's dormitories, well I did at least. Draco took one step on the stairs and almost fell backwards, he looked up at me in shock while I suppressed a giggle. " _You_ can't come up here. Guys aren't allowed."

"Why the hell not?"

"As if you don't know." Draco smirked.

"Then take her up there yourself." I climbed back down the stairs and Draco handed the unconscious body to me and I about fell over.

"Holy crap! She weighs a ton." I could feel my knees about to collapse under me. There was no way I could carry her up the stairs. "You've got to take her. I'm about to drop her." He rolled his eyes and took her back. "We'll just sit her on the couch with a few books in her lap, if she gets up later she can carry herself on up to bed."

"Suits me." Draco walked over to the couches and laid her on the couch unceremoniously and put a few books on her lap. "There, lets go."

"What are you two doing?" A familiar red head poked her head out of a door and pranced down the stairs in her pajamas.

"I--we--erm." I stuttered. Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"I see," she giggled softly and looked over at Draco was had a smug look on his face.

"It's a long story, and I'll probably never tell you about it. Well goodnight." I turned on my heel and ran into Draco. I would've collapsed on the floor if he wouldn't of caught me.

"Hermione Granger, don't even think about leaving without an explanation." Ginny tapped her foot on the ground. I tried pushing Draco out of the way but he didn't move an inch so I had to go around him.

"Bye Gin, see you later," smiling innocently I took a hold of Draco's hair and walked out the door pulling him behind be.

"Don't think you've gotten off that easy. , I'll see you tomorrow some time." Ginny called out with a wide grin on her face as the door shut which made Lavender move slightly about on the couch.

"You can let go of me now." Draco snapped.

"You know you could have helped me out a bit in there."

"You were doing a fine job on your own."

"Just leave me alone would you."

"I can't. it would just take the fun out of my day."

"Oh, you poor thing," I retorted sarcastically.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Why is it, any other girl here would walk around the world just to be with me, but when it comes to you you'd walk around the world just to get away from me."

"Because _I_, unlike everybody else, can see right through you and I know how your evil little mind works."

"Okay, well if you know how my mind works then what am I thinking about?" I looked over at him sharply.

"How am I supposed to know, I only said I know how your mind works, not how to read it."

"Then would you like to know what I'm thinking?"

"Not particularly."

"I was just thinking how mad I can make you and it's rather funny actually, especially when it's just something really small that I do that makes you go off the wall." I narrowed my eyes at him and walked a little faster. "Running away from your problems won't solve anything."

"I'm not running away. I'm only distancing myself incase your stupidity is contagious."

"Oh really, well that's not what it looks like."

"I never run away from my problems thank you very much. I always face them and try to get rid of them the smart way, unlike you."

"What makes you think I'm running away from anything."

"The only reason you come to school is to get away from your father so he'll quit--" I never finished my sentence. I had gone too far. He wasn't supposed to know that I knew about his father and I gave myself away.

"So he'll quit what?"

"Nothing."

"Damn it Granger. What do you know about my father."

"Just leave me alone."

"I told you to never talk about my father." Draco growled and grabbed onto my arm.

"Let go of me Malfoy."

"You've been sneaking around in my room haven't you?"

"I--no I haven't." I lied.

"Yes you have. What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything okay. Now let me go."

"Just tell me what you saw." His voice lightened up a bit and wasn't as harsh.

"I saw nothing. Just let me go okay."

"Fine," he let go of my arm and stalked off. I stood there for a while making sure he had plenty of time to blow off steam before I went into the Heads room.


	15. The Ball

again this is a pretty long chappie..hope you enjoy it...I worked hard..lol j/k well here it is...

Chapter 15:The Ball

_Come on bell just ring for heavens sake!_ I was in my last hour, in just minutes I would be free to get ready for the ball and Christmas Break would officially be started. I could feel the anxiety from the others around me who were also closely listening for the bell. Even Professor McGonagall had stop lecturing early since every one's mind was elsewhere. I looked down at my watch again and gazed at it for the tenth time in the last minute, it felt like time was moving so slowly we were all going back into time.

Ron was clicking his quill on the desk making an annoying noise, Harry was clicking his tongue, Parvati and Lavender were whispering and gigglig to each other, and Neville was slowly tearing up his parchment in little pieces. Every one was fidgety and the noise was driving me beyond crazy. I took a deep breath and looked up from my watch catching Draco's eyes, he smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my watch, two more minutes.

Slowly I rolled up my parchment and stuck them in my bag along with everything else. _Surely it's been two minutes, _I thought _and looked back at my watch, one more minute, fifty seconds, forty-five, thirty, twenty, fifteen, ten, five, four, three, two, one, yes!_ I sat there a few more seconds, the bell did not ring. _Okay, where's the b---_RING!

A sigh of relief spread around the class and every one jolted up from there spots and headed towards the door at a quick pace.

"I thought that stupid bell would never ring." Ron complained.

"Me either," I agreed and took a seat by Ginny who was looking ruffled. I had been purposely avoiding her all day and she now seemed very aggravated.

"Sorry, you can't sit there."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't tell me what you were doing with him last night?"

"Do what with who?" Ron intruded.

"Nothing," I snapped at Ron and looked back at Ginny and lowered my voice. "We were doing our homework up in the Astronomy tower, Lavender fell and hit her head which made her unconscious. Since she was too heavy for me to carry her _he_ did and we set her on the couch and left." I half lied. Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"I don't think that's what happened. You're lying."

"I'm not either!"

"I'll just ask _him_."

"Ginny, I'm telling you the truth--mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well, you didn't ask what happened before Lavender showed up, you simply asked what happened to her, so I told you."

"Okay then smart-aleck, what happened _before _Lavender showed up."

"I did my astronomy assignment."

"And then what happened?"

"I griped Malfoy out for being slow."

"And then?"

"The others left."

"And?"

" I went to the other side of the room."

"Then?" I took a deep breath and glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"HekissedmeandLavendershowedup." I muddled quickly.

"I knew it!" Ginny shouted. The whole table plus a few others turned and stared at us as I shot Ginny a look that said shut-up-before-people-start-rumors-again. I looked over to the Slytherin table, luckily he wasn't there. Ginny lowered her voice again and gave me a triumphant look. "So you kissed him?"

"No! Well yes, but he did it first!" I whined.

"Shame shame Hermione, your date to the ball is going to be furious with you." She joked. I tried to not smile but of course it didn't work. "He's your date isn't he. Your going to the ball with Malfoy aren't you?"

"Well, I have to go, only three hours to get ready you know. See you 'round." I quickly gathered my stuff and left.

About the time I lifted my hand to open the door Malfoy appeared at the other side. I ran into him with an _umph _and blushed. Draco raised his eyebrow and stepped aside. I could of sworn I heard Ginny's giggle as I stepped out into the hall.

* * *

2 HOURS and 50 MINUTES LATER

"Granger! Are you coming or what?" Draco's fist pounded on my door.

"I'll just meet you down there."

"We're supposed to welcome every one _together_."

"Just go. I'll be there in two minutes." I sprayed my hair again and added the finishing touches to my outfit.

"Well, I kind of wanted to give you something before it started." He muttered through the door.

"Okay," I opened the door and almost ran into him. "I'm ready." Draco's jaw dropped, his eyes took in every inch of me. I had a dark green strapless dress on that flowed down to my ankle on one side with a slit that went up to the top oh my thigh. My hair was up in a loose curly bun with a few strands hanging here and there. I grinned at him and shut his mouth. He looked pretty good himself with a black suit and dark green tie that matched surprisingly well with my dress. "Well are you ready. We're going to bel ate if we don't hurry."

"Yeah, but here, I got this for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box I looked at him strangely and took it. "I saw it the other day at Hogsmeade and thought you might like it." He said nervously as I unwrapped the small box.

"It's gorgeous!" I squealed as I pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace, it had a danglely white tear drop on the end of it and the chain was made of the same tear drop diamonds around it that sparkled in the light.

"You want me to err put it on for you?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I handed it to him and turned around. He brought his hands around my neck and put the necklace on for me. "Thanks." I smiled at him.

"We better go. We're going to be late." I nodded at him and went out the door and headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

"Do you see her anywhere?" Ron asked Harry for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"No Ron, but when I do you'll be the first to know. Wow Gin, you look great."Hhe blushed. Ginny smiled as she walked up to the pair.

"Thanks Harry you do too. Where's your date Ron?"

"Huh, my date? Oh yeah, she said she might be late." He said distractedly searching everyone's faces.

"You know Hermione won't be out there. Her and her date are supposed to be inside making sure everything is all set." Ginny sighed.

"Oh." He said dully and quit his search.

"Hey," a female voice came. "I'm not late am I?" Ron turned around and gasped his date looked great, _who knew she had all that hidden under the school robes, _he thought

"No," Ron blushed. "You--wow-not--late--amazing."

"I think what he meant to say is 'no you're not late and you look amazing'." Ginny stepped in.

"Oh, thanks Ronald you look good yourself." His date said.

"Look," Harry stepped in "They're getting ready to let us in." Everyone's attention went to the doors and they slowly opened.

"Oh my god we're opening the doors. Ron and Harry are going to kill me." I whispered to Draco. He smiled.

"Relax, they won't even know who you are until we open the ball with the first dance." My body went rigid, _first dance?_ "Hell, I'm not even sure if they'll notice you then. I barely recognized you when you came out of your own room."

"Do I look that bad?"

"Bad? I was thinking just opposite of it, more like hot." I blushed and watch the door slowly open and stood behind Draco. "Just relax," he took a hold of my hand and gave a small squeeze before letting go.

"Just don't move until we have to go sit down." He raised his eyebrow. "Please," he nodded and the door opened completely and people poured in.

Within seconds the Great Hall was scattered with people in formal-wear. You couldn't walk a step forward without bumping into any one. The decorations looked awesome. A large tree was centered in the room with ornaments on it, live fairies were dancing around merrily, the dance floor was sparkling, there were a bunch of ice sculpture of father Christmas and other things, a large stage with strange musical instruments, and 6 large tables along the wall, one filled with punch and snacks the others with chairs. All the teachers were sitting at one table while the students found themselves a spot at the other tables with their friends.

I took a deep breath and followed Draco to the teachers table and took a seat in one of the two empty chairs that were set up especially for us. After every one was in Dumbledore stood up and welcomed everyone.

"Good evening everyone, I must say every person in her looks absolutely stunning. I want to thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy yourselves. Also I'd like to a round of applause for all the Prefects the Heads, and Professor Flitwick for doing a marvelous job on the decorations this evening," he paused and every one politely clapped, I looked around quickly and spotted my friends who were sitting right diagonal to me looking at Dumbledore and politely clapping. I noticed Ron was searching all the tables and had a very pretty girl at his side who looked oddly familiar. "Well, without further ado I would like every one to give another round of applause for our band this evening Snakes and Cauldrons!" There was a loud cheer and on queue the stage lit up and a five person band appeared and struck up a chord and started playing a slow song. My stomach did a flip as Dumbledore motioned me and Draco to go out onto the floor. _I can't do this._ Draco stood up and pulled out my chair, I slowly got up and took his hand as he lead me out onto the middle of the floor. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked out there and wrapped my hands around Draco's neck not daring to look out into the crowd. Murmurs spread through the students and a few people got up and started dancing with us.

"Loosen up Grange. You're stiff as a board."

"Sorry," I relaxed my muscles and laid my head on his shoulder. "Do you think they've recognized me yet?"

"Not all of them, only Weaslette."

"Oh god, what's she doing?"

"Just sitting there staring at us in shock." He paused. "Now she's tapping Potter on the shoulder and telling him something. They're getting up." My stomach did a few more flips. "They're dancing. Weasel's just sitting there fuming. He's looking for you I bet."

"Who's his date?"

"I'm not sure"

"I don't think I've seen her before." I titled my head up and looked back to them, _Luna?_

"It's, I don't believe it, it's Luna!"

"Who?"

"She's a Ravenclaw. I knew she fancied Ron."

"That clears everything up." I laughed tightening my grip as Draco pulled me in closer. I took a deep breath again taking in his scent, _why does he have to smell so good? _Our bodies were touching. I didn't think a fairy could of even squeezed between us if she tried, and the way we just fit together was scary.

The song finally ended and I scurried back over to my seat and sat down. Everyone clapped politely and the band struck up another song this time a faster one.

"You want something to drink?" I nodded and Draco left for the drinks. I kept a look out for Harry and Ron to make sure they hadn't see me with Draco and watched them all sit down in their seats and talk happily. I caught Ginny's eyes and she grinned at me and went back to the conversation. I was thankful she wasn't telling them where I was or who I was with. "Here you go." Draco came back and handed me a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks."

"So, why aren't you with Potty and Weasel?"

"Because they aren't my date and you are."

"I see."

"Why aren't you with Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy?"

"Because they're dense and I can only stand so much of them."

"Oh," I laughed, "I guess that makes sense."

"How come Weaslette hasn't told Potty and Weasel where you're at?"

"Because she's a good friend and she knows what would happen if they did."

"What do you think would happen?"

"Ron would go off the walls and yell at you maybe even take a swing and Harry would probably drag me away after threatening to curse you or something. What about your people?"

"Erm, Pansy would probably rip your head off and Crabbe and Goyle would just grunt."

"What about Blaise."

"Oh he'd probably give me two thumbs up and tell me to go--" I never heard the rest because people started clapping at the end of the song. After the applause settled down they band started yet another song this time another slow one.

"So, you want to dance?" Draco asked and held out his hand.

"Sure." I took his hand for the second time that night and he lead me out onto the floor with the others who were already out there.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to where we were touching once again., I laid my head on his shoulder and watched the others dance. Some how through the song we slowly got closer and closer until I could feel every muscle in his stomach through my dress, I closed my eyes tightly taking in his scent again and reopened them.

I looked around for a moment because I lost Ron and Harry, but I quickly spotted Ron and Ginny's red hair sitting on the benches.

I was still watching Ron and Luna. He turned to her and said something, soon enough the two were dancing a little to close to us. I continued stealing glances at Ron and Luna then Harry and Ginny through most of the song until I caught Luna's eye, a glint of recognition flashed through her eyes I turned away quick as possible but I was too late.

"Hermione?" She said loudly. Ron snapped up and looked over to us. I was caught. "Is that you?" I felt my face go red I didn't turn to face them but I could feel them getting closer to us.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was shaky. "_He's _your _date_?" I was lost at words as I turned to him and faced what was coming for me. "How could you, he, why?"

"Ron, don't give me that. You had plenty of time to ask me and you never did till the last minute." I snapped.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you'd dip as low to go with _that._" Ron gave us a fowl look and broke off his dancing with Luna.

"Excuse me _Weasel_, but I'm right here and I can hear every word that utters out of your filthy mouth." Draco broke in.

"Why you little bastard! Get off of her before I wring your little neck." Draco held me a little tighter Ron took a few steps closer. He was just a little taller the Draco, but Draco was more built than Ron.

"No, I don't think I will." Draco challenged. Ron's face went red and his fist collided with Draco's jaw. Draco let go of me but didn't made notice to the fact he just got punched in the jaw.

"Ron, stop!" I screamed.

"Stay out of this Hermione." Ron grimaced. Draco smirked and took a step closer to Ron and swung at him with his fist hitting Ron squarely in the nose. Ron toppled back holding his now bleeding nose and gained his composure again and took another swing at Draco and narrowly missed. Draco dived at Ron and started to punch him.

"Stop it! Stop it you two!" I screamed again. Draco look taken aback but stopped in mid punch and started to get up off of Ron. Taken off guard Ron knocked Draco onto the ground and started punching at Draco.

"Enough!" A deep voice boomed, there was a bright flash of white light I looked back at Ron and Draco who were both frozen in midair, along with everyone else in the Great Hall. I tried to run over to them but found my feet were stuck in an invisible cement. Professor Dumbledore came walking towards us with a angry look on his face. He stopped directly in front of me.

"Miss Granger, can you please tell me what in the devil is going on?" I tried to talk but my jaw wouldn't move. He noticed and muttered something and my body was free. I shifted my weight a few times before I said anything. "Well?"

"Umm, me and Draco were dancing--er--Luna saw me and er said my name--Ron snapped around and he er--saw me with Draco and kind of went berserk--er then they got into an argument and started fighting."

"I see, and who started the fight." My heart stopped_, I can't rat Ron out, but Draco was going to stop fighting when I told him to. _"Ms. Granger?"

"Erm, Ron." I muttered under my breath.

"Thank you, if you'll help me get these two straight we can go right up to Madam Pomfery's office and I'll have her meet you up there in a minute." I nodded and walked over to Ron and Draco, their eye's were on us but nothing else was moving. Dumbledore put his wand back in his robe and took a hold of Ron's stomach and pulled him off Draco. I grabbed Draco from underneath the arm and tugged. Soon enough we had the two untangled. Dumbledore got his wand back out and muttered a spell and everything roared back into life. Ron's punch went straight into the hard cement floor with a sickening crack. Ron moaned in agony. Draco scrambled up onto his feet, his lip was bleeding and I could see a bruise forming on his jaw, though I think Ron got the worst of it. Ron's face was all bloody, his eye was swelling and a large bruise was forming on the opposite cheek bone. Draco looked at me with a strange look on his face, almost a thankful one before he uttered a small "Thanks." That was barely a whispered.

"You three, up into the Hospital wing while I fetch Madam Pomfery." Dumbledore growled. Ron was clutching his hand while drops of blood was spilling down his tuxedo. Ron led the way to the Hospital Wing and Draco was the tail end. I was in the middle of the two, not a single word was uttered as we made our way there. I wasn't sure why Dumbledore made me go with them at first but I understood quick enough as we approached the large wooden doors. The whole way there we had at least five feet distance between us and the cold silence was hardly bearable.

I took a seat on a chair between Ron and Draco who were giving each other looks of hatred. After what seemed like ages Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery can striding in looking quite unhappy, of course I couldn't blame them, this was supposed to be a night of fun.

Ten minutes later the two boys had a face full of clear smelly substances on their bruises and cuts and were suppressing moans of pain to clearly state the other was tougher than the other. I rolled my eyes at the two and watch Ron twiddle his fingers around trying to get the feeling back from getting them healed. Madam Pomfery looked at them in disgust one last time before she turned around and went back to the ball.

"No, you cannot go in there, get out the both of you, go back to the ball." Madam Pomfery shouted outside the door.

"But if we could just stay a few--" a familiar voice pleaded.

"No! Out of here, the both of you." Madam Pomfery huffed and slammed the door behind her.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said. "I think it is time to sort this all out. Tell me what exactly happened."

"He attacked me." Ron spat.

"What! I did not! You attacked me!"

"You stole my girlfriend!"

"I didn't steal her."

"If you wouldn't have made her go to the ball with you none of this would have happened."

"I didn't _make_ her go with me. She came all on her own."

"Like I'd believe that she hates you."

"Ron! Malfoy! Would you two just stop it!"

"But he--" Ron started.

"No no, she's quite right. I think that will be enough arguing for one night." Dumbledore paused. "Well, since none of you are willing to tell me what happened. Ms. Granger would you care to enlighten me?"

"Yes Hermione, tell Professor Dumbledore what _he_ did." Ron said angrily.

"Well," I sighed taking a deep breath. "Me and Malfoy were dancing, and Luna said something to me. Ron heard her and snapped around to see who she was talking to and er saw us dancing."

"Go on."

"Well, he er, turned around and saw us and, well--"

"I believe you already said that."

"Yes, sorry, umm. Ron said something to me and we had a small argument and Malfoy stepped in---umm--so Ron got real angry I guess and he, erm--" I had my eyes directly down examining the tile, not daring to look at Ron who was sure to be wide eyed by now.

"Please finish Ms. Granger. I assure you no one will attack you."

"Umm, well, he umm, hit him and they started fighting and I told them to stop and Malfoy was going to but Ron decked him and they started fighting again." I said as fast as I could.

"I see. Thank you Ms. Granger. Now that I know what happened I think we should sort out what punishments you will be serving…" Dumbledore gave us our punishments and left without another word. Draco stood up after a few seconds looking very angry and stalked off out of the door leaving a fuming Ron with me.

"I can't believe you!" Ron said suddenly. "How could you take his side!"

"I wasn't taking any one's side Ron. You two were both stupid to fight in the first place."

"But you took his side., You defended him!"

"I did not!"

"Then why did you tell Dumbledore all that!"

"Because it was the truth _Ronald._ I wasn't going to lie to the Headmaster."

"I can't believe you Hermione. How could you do this to me?"

"If you would have just listened to me like Malfoy did when I told you to stop, none of this would have happened in the first place."

"Oh, so now it's my fault I have detention for a month cleaning this whole damn school!"

"Yes, it is Ron, because _you _took the first swing and _you _had a temper tantrum."

"Why don't you go back to Malfoy. You seemed to become quite fond of taking his side lately anyways."

"Yeah, well at least he listens to me, unlike you!" I stood up and stalked off out of the room. "Ughh, the nerve of him!" I muttered once I was out of the hospital wing.

"Hermione!" Some one shouted. I whipped around angrily to see who it was.

"What!" I said moodily.

"What happened?" Ginny asked out of breath.

"They got in a fight." I snapped.

"Well yeah, but what were the details?"

"Can I just tell you later I'm not really in a good mood right now."

"I guess," she said awkwardly.

"Well I'm going to go now."

"Okay, well night." Ginny said looking hurt and turned around and went back to the ball. I took a deep breath before I headed back to my room.

"Quidditch." I muttered and stepped though the doors. I looked around checking for a sign of Draco but he wasn't in the bathroom or the common room. "Malfoy?" I said through his door after knocking. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah." He muttered through the door.

"Well, I was just wondering, um, are you okay?" Draco opened the door, he was still in his tuxedo but his face was bloodless with only a small bruise on his jaw.

"Yeah," he said shortly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Ron. I didn't want any one to get hurt. He just has a short temper is all."

"You don't have to explain or apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"Well, I feel like I do, because I could have told them before the ball."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, well, goodnight then." I turned around and started for my room.

"Granger."

"Yeah?" I turned around as he walked towards me.

"You didn't think you were going to leave without a kiss did you?" He smirked and wrapped his hands around my waist. Draco pulled me in closer and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss became deeper. His tongue explored my mouth , it was the sweetest ecstasy in the world. His hands fell to the small of my back and pulled me even closer so that for the second time that night it felt as though we fit, like a puzzle. Draco broke off the kiss breathing heavily and bent down a little farther nibbling on my neck. I took my hand and brought them to his face motioning him to look up to m, his blue grey eye stared at me in confusion. Examining his face I gently traced my fingers over his features and down to his bruised jaw, he winced a little bit as my fingers softly played over his jaw, looking back into his eyes I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went into my room. _What was I thinking? He's so gorgeous, why does he have to play with me like that? _I sighed and laid on my bed a minute before getting back up and changing into my pj's and rolled back in my bed after turning the lights off. _Why did he do that? Is he just toying with my emotions or what? _

_I don't know that kiss felt pretty sincere._

_It was nice wasn't--no it wasn't, how can I be thinking that!_

_Oh come on you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it, he is a great kisser. And his smell the sweetest smell in the world._

_You disgust me._

_Just admit it, you liked it, I know you did even though you refuse you did. Deep down you know you want him and you wish the kiss wouldn't have stopped. _I tried to protest to myself but found my other half of my conscience was right, but I wasn't going to admit it, just yet that is.

_I don't like him, I can't. _That was the last thing I thought before I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Christmas Break

Chapter 16: Christmas Break

"Hermione!" Some yelled, "Hermione wait!" I turned around and faced Ginny.

"Oh hey Ginny." I smiled.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night? Ron came in storming after you looking like a mess, he was pretty pissed."

"I don't really want to talk about Ron right now."

"What did he say to you?"

"I'll just tell you on the train. I want to eat a bit of breakfast before we leave."

"Okay," she sighed in defeat and walked by my side to the table to eat.

A few minutes later after I had just taken my third bite of my apple Ron and Harry walked through the doors, Ron looking like he would kill anything that crossed his path.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite. I'll see you on the train Ginny." I put my apple down and got up from the table and pushed past Ron.

"What's her problem?" Ron grumbled as he sat down.

"Gee, I wonder." Ginny shot and got up from the table.

* * *

"Stupid git," I muttered as I walked through my door.

I threw a few things in my trunk before I laid down on my bed and took a few deep breaths. After I finished packing the rest of my stuff I dragged my trunk to the door where Draco was sitting on the couch, with his trunk by his side, in deep thought. I tried to make as little noise as possible but by the time my trunk hit the rigid floor of the living area he snapped out of his trance and looked up to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I didn't look up to him but just pushed my trunk slowly to the door.

"Need help?" Draco stood up and muttered a spell before I could respond.

"Er, thanks."

"Sure."

"Listen, about last night," I paused. "I'm really sorry about Ron--"

"I told you, don't worry about it, besides I think he got the worse of it." A small grinned played on his lips slightly.

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing that shouldn't of happened. It's just, you know we can't work, and I-"

"Hermione, just stop okay."

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I took gave him a sorrowful look and walked out the door.

* * *

**Draco's POV (Okay I kinda srewed myself over putting this story in Hermione's POV only so this part is just to let you know how Draco feels, I might do it a few more times..okay that was just a little 411)**

* * *

"Damn it!" Draco yelled and punched the table with all his hit might, leaving a small indention, blood trickling down his fist. _Why is she messing with me like this! Why can't she just quit fighting and give up like all the other girls. _

_Because she's not like the rest of them. She meets all my standards unlike everyone else who was just a fling. She's intelligent, pretty,--_

_A mud blood. How could I possibly feel this way for her, it's just wrong! Father would kill me if he found out._

_Fuck father. He's not going to know._

_She doesn't feel the same way for me anyway. She clearly stated that._

_Yeah she does. She just won't admit it._

* * *

**(end of Draco POV)**

* * *

A small tear rolled down my eye as I walked through the corridors and out to the horseless carriages. _I did the right thing. He knows we can be together, right?_

_That's not the way it seemed to me._

_But he doesn't really like me. He's just messing with me. If I fall for him he'll just sweep me off my feet only to drop me on my butt and you know it._

_He's changed though. I can feel it by the way he kissed last night._

_Malfoy's don't change and you know it._

"Hermione?" I looked up to see Ginny and Luna. "Hey can we sit with you?" I nodded my head and quickly wiped my tear.

"Of course. Come on in." I tried to put on a cheerful face. They bought it.

"Hermione," Luna said suddenly. "I'm sorry about the ball. I didn't think Ron would go off."

"It's okay. He was bound to find out anyway."

"But it's still my fault. If I wouldn't have said anything Ron wouldn't have see you two and well,"

"Luna, it's fine okay."

"But now Ron's mad at you and it's my fault. I didn't want him to get angry."

"Luna, relax, it's not your fault okay." I said a little more harsher than I meant to.

"Hey, can we sit in here with you guys?" Parvati and Lavender came bursting through the door.

"Yeah, go ahead." Ginny said.

"So, what did you guys think about the ball last night?" Lavender said excitedly. "I can't believe Ron and Malfoy got into a fight." I crossed my arms and looked out the window to try and avoid the subject of Malfoy and Ron.

The cart finally came to a stop and we all got a compartment on the train, the subject had switched from Malfoy and Ron to shopping so I dug through my bag and started to read a book. Most of the ride I read and took a few breakw to talk to them and get some treats off the trolley. We finally arrived in London so I took my trunk from the over head and I muttered a spell so it could hover just above the ground and follow after me.

"Well, see you after Christmas Hermione! Hope you have fun in France! And don't think I've forgotten about you telling me what happened."

"I'll tell you as soon as I get back"

"You better. I'll see you around."

"Bye." Ginny waved and headed toward Mrs. Weasley with her trunk at her heels

"Er Hermione?" I whipped around and stared into the emerald eyes of my best friend.

"Oh, hi Harry."

"Umm can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I forced a fake smile knowing the place our conversation was going. We got off the train and stood by a pole before the barrier leading to the muggle train station.

"So, Ron told me who your date was."

"Did he?"

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. "It's just. Why would you go with him Mione?"

"Because Dumbledore told us to go together and I couldn't exactly say no to him."

"Yeah, I know, but it's just Ron said you were sticking up for him and stuff. He said you looked like you were enjoying dancing with him and err that you were really close."

"Harry, I really don't feel like arguing with you."

"I'm not trying to argue with you Mione. I just want to know why you'd do that to him."

"I didn't do anything to him. He was the one who was screaming at me. I simply told Dumbledore the truth."

"Look, I'll just talk to you after break. They're waiting on me." He nodded his head towards the Weasleys.

"Just don't believe everything you hear before I tell you my side of the story okay."

"I won't," Harry gave me a quick awkward kiss on the cheek and left. I darted my eyes around and saw Draco staring at me with a weird expression on his face, jealousy perhaps? The second our eyes locked he looked away and went through the barrier. I sighed and dragged my trunk out of the barrier and spotted my parents.

"Hermione! Oh sweetpea I've missed you so much." My dad gave me a tight hug.

"I've missed you too." My dad stepped back and look at me with pride. , I smiled and looked over at my mum. "Gaw, you're huge! How long have you been pregnant?"

"A couple of weeks after you left," she said discomfited.

"I stil can't believe you put it in a PS."

"We weren't sure how to tell you." My dad stepped in.

"Well I'm glad you finally told me. Even if it was months afterwards." I smiled.

"Well we better go or we'll miss our plane. Ee still have to go home."

"Alright. Oh, thanks for the cookies. Some how when I got them they were still warm. It really made my day."

"It was no problem honey. Now lets go before it rains on us." I looked up to the sky and saw the dark clouds. _I wonder how Draco gets home. Surely not muggle transport._ I thought to myself.

* * *

"Please fasten your seatbelts." A female voice rang over the intercom as the seatbelt sign lit up. I took a deep breath and tightly secured my seatbelt. It was my first time to fly in an airplane and it reminded me a lot like broom flying which wasn't my forte. Heights completely terrified me so I was setting in the seat farthest from the window.

"Excuse me, but you're kind of in my seat." I turned my head to see who was talking to me. It was a boy about my age with light brown hair and green eyes. He looked about 5'8 and very built.

"Oh, sorry." My hands fumbled for the safety belt and I unfastened it.

"First time to fly?" I nodded climbing into the window seat shutting the blind before I hurriedly fasten the seatbelt. "Don't worry. Airplanes are one of the safest forms of traveling." I nodded again thinking; _funny, I always thought the floo network was much safer or maybe even apparating. _"So, I'm Daniel Fruse," he stuck his hand out.

"Hermione Granger," I took his hand and shook it.

"_The _Hermione Granger? As is Harry Potter's _best friend_."

"Erm, yeah, are you a--"

"Wizard? Yeah I'm from Durmstrang, we'll now anyway. I just transferred there."

"Oh, so how come you're not apparating?"

"My parents are muggles and they like to take our vacationings muggle only. They don't even let me pack my wand, little do they know." He reached in his pocket and showed my a piece of thin wood. "That's them over there," Daniel nodded his head towards two very chubby people with bright colored clothes. "What about you. Why are you traveling the muggle way?"

"My parents are muggles as well. We're going to visit some relatives in Paris and they don't exactly know I'm a witch."

"Oh," he said thoughfully and flashed a smile. "So I take it since you're Harry Potter's best friend you must go to Hogwarts."

"Yeah," I said smiling back at him.

"And if you're from Hogwarts you must know Draco Malfoy." My smile dropped. I really didn't want to talk about him. "I've heard a lot of stories about him, none of them good of course," he went on not noticing my uneasyness. "His father and all them are pretty deep in the Dark Arts I hear. I bet he's a bloody git."

"Yeah, sometimes he is," I said feeling more uneasy by the minute,"but he's not all bad."

"Not all bad? Are you kidding me, doesn't he always tease you and call you mudblood and stuff?"

"Well, he used to but--"

"Would you like some peanuts or water?" A young flight attendant came up to us with a big smile on her face looking Daniel up and down.

"No thanks," he smiled and looked over to me.

"I'm fine." The flight attendant nodded and went to the next person.

"So, Hermione, what's it like be famous?"

"Famous? I hardly think I'm famous."

"Sure you are, you're famous by association."

"I guess, but I still don't consider myself famous."

"Hmm," he shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He was actually quite annoying for being so cute.

"So why are you going to Paris?"

"Family." He said shortly. I raised my eyebrow at his peculiar mood change; from being talkative to being reticent.

"Oh," I sighed and leaned back in my chair closing my eyes, wishing we could get there sooner, '_why does it have to be a three hour flight? Why not just two minutes.'_


	17. Paris, France

Chapter 17: Paris, France

A/N: Daniel Fruse isn't really going to play a big part I just needed something in my story to make that chapter longer...I was writing in the car on my laptop and I was really having a writers block…to those who don't like Daniel don't worry he probably wont come back I just stuck him in there for no reason really like I said I was having a writers block…oh and sorry about the errors...I didn't really read over that chapter after I wrote it…well I hope you like this one better…I'm still not sure where I'm going with this though…I guess I'll find out! J

* * *

"Fran, Dennis, Hermione! Over here!" I just stepped out of the hallway from the airplane a little dizzy. My mum looked around for a minute and spotted the caller. She was wearing a oversized bright red jacket with tight fitting track pants, her dark brown hair was all down silky and sleek, and her bright blue eyes were beaming at my family.

"Gabbie, it's so good to see you!" My mum ran over to my aunt Gabrielle and put her in a tight hug.

"Wow, you're huge."

"I know, this little fellow in here likes his food I'll tell you that."

"Or her," my dad stepped into there conversation."

"Dennis," my uncle grinned and held his hand out for my dad. My uncle was an overlarge man with a scratchy red beard and the same red hair on top of his head, only a little neater, but he was the sweetest guy I knew even if he did look scruffy. His deep brown eyes were filled with joy as he shook my dads hand.

"Dean, it's good to see you, been keeping up on all those sports games you love so much?"

"You know it."

"Hermione!" my cousin squealed I gave her a smiled and put her into a hug. Stepping back I took a look at her and she hadn't changed a bit. Her same perfect smile shining at me with the gorgeous blue eyes just like her mother. Her reddish brown hair was a bit bushy, but she kept smiling none the less over filled with glee. She was seventeen, just as I was, and we could have almost passed for twins once before she streaked her brown hair with red. We were almost identical, except for the eyes. But then again, Chantal was more like Ginny than she was me. She loved to shop and gossip non-stop about boys.

"Chantal, I've missed you."

"Dang Mione, what has your school been feeding you? You look amazing."

"Thanks," I blushed and looked over to my younger cousin. He had bright red hair and reminded me of Ron when I first glanced at them, only a much younger Ron since he was only 11. But he still had the bright blue eyes like his mothers and the friendliness of his dad. _Ron,_ I thought,_ stupid git._ "Hey Lyle, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good, and you."

"Never better."

"Well," my uncle Dean broke up the conversation, "I suppose we better be heading over to the house before the traffic gets too bad." We all nodded in response and grabbed our bags before we left in two yellow taxi cabs.

* * *

"So where am I sleeping?"

"In my room." Chantal smiled.

"Alright, and where is that?"

"Come on I'll show you." We had just gotten to my aunt and uncle's house a few minutes ago and were still taking our bags from the taxi's. I followed my cousin into her room and set my stuff down. "I hope you're hungry. My mum always fixes huge meals when guests are around."

"I'm starving. The airplane food wasn't very good."

"That's good. So what do you want to do until supper?"

"I don't care whatever you want to do I guess."

"I got this new board game for my birthday a couple months ago. tI's call Mancala it's pretty fun. Want to play?"

"Uh sure. How do you play?"

"It's pretty easy. It kind of makes you think sometimes though."

"Sounds fun."

"Alright," she pulled a small wooden board out from underneath her bed and opened up. It was rectangular and had two large dents on either ends and other small ones in between along the side equally distanced, the larger indentions had several colored jewels in them. "Okay, first we have to put 5 of these little jewel thingys in each of the smaller holes and then I'll teach you how to play."

"Okay." I grabbed a handful of the jewels and started putting them in the right place.

"Alright, the point of the game is to get your side empty of the jewels from the smaller holes and put them in the larger hole on your side, who ever has the most jewels, after one of the sides are completely empty, wins. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Okay, I'll go first to show you how to do it." I nodded my head and watched her pick a handful of jewels up and put one in each of the pockets before it putting the last one in the larger hole. "Alright, since I ended up putting my last jewel in the larger hole I get to go again." I nodded my head again and she picked up another handful of jewels and played them.

After a while I finally caught on how to play the game and figured out a strategy. We had played about 4 games already and Chantal was still slowly telling me what I could and couldn't do.

"I think I finally figured out how to play this."

"It's about time, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Whatever. You're just as smart as me."

"Yeah, that's why you make all those perfect grades and I'm stuck with 'above average' while you get 'excellent'."

"I may make the grades in school, but when it comes to boys I fail miserably, and you, you're like a magnet to them."

"Well, maybe we should tutor each other."

"I don't think it would help me much."

"You never know, it could."

"I doubt that."

"So who _do _you like these days."

"No one."

"Yeah right, you have to like some one."

"Well, me and Ron, you remember me telling you about him don't you?" She nodded her head, "Well we were dating, but I broke it off. It just didn't feel right I guess. Then he got all mad at me and then by the time he starts coming back around and being my friend again we have this dance and when he asks me to go with him I can't because I already had a date so then he's mad at me again. Then to make matters worse the guy I go to the dance with is like Ron's enemy and Ron saw us dancing and they started fighting and now Ron's all mad at me again." I finally let it all out, and in a rapid pace too. Chantal looked at me for a few seconds with her mouth open.

"Dang, I ask you who you like and I get your whole life story!" She laughed.

"It's not funny, because Ron is my best friend and I--"

"Okay, stop for a minute, who is this guy you went to the ball with?"

"His name is Draco."

"Draco? That's a weird name."

"Yeah."

"What does he look like?"

"He's about 5'11, short blonde hair, blue grey eyes, really built."

"Sounds hot."

"Well, he is pretty cute. All the girls at school fall over when he looks at them."

"So Ron's jealous?"

"No," '_Wait a minute is that what it is? He's jealous? I never really thought of it that way.' _"Well, maybe he is but that's not the reason he's mad at me. I think."

"What do _you _think it is?"

"Well, Draco wasn't exactly the friendliest person towards us. He's kind of like a, bad boy, I guess you would say."

"Oooh, Hermione Granger, going for the bad boys now!" She squealed.

"No I'm not! At least I don't think so. Oh I don't know."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You go out with Ron and then you break up with him so Ron's pretty pissed at you. Then finally when he gets over the big break up there was a big dance and Ron asks you to it but you already have a date."

"So far so good."

"But I take it you didn't tell him who you're date was?"

"Of course not."

"Okay, so when you go to the ball Ron sees you with _Draco. _Is that his name?"

"Yeah."

"So Ron gets mad at you and throws fists and now he's mad at you. And Draco is some bad boy type guy that's never been real friendly to him and still isn't but you might like him?"

"That's most of it."

"Most of it, what's the rest?"

"Well, we kissed."

"You kissed? Kissed who? Draco?" I nodded. "So you do like him?"

"I don't know, even if I did it wouldn't matter though because we wouldn't be able to date each other without having the whole school breathing down our necks and Ron picking a fight with him every time he sees him."

"Well 're in a tangle."

"No kidding."

"Maybe--no that wouldn't be right, but it could work."

"What?"

"Don't let any one know you two are in a relationship then you wouldn't have to deal with everyone."

"But that would be wrong."

"Yeah but only you and Draco would know, and me, but that's beside the point. I think that if you like him then go for it. I mean you only live once you know and from what I can tell, he seems like a pretty good catch."

"I guess you're right, but I would feel bad hiding that from my friends."

"Well after a while just let you're friends down easy. They'll get over it and push the past behind them." _'If only you knew the whole story.'_

"Chantal," I said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" She squealed, "what is it?"

"Well, I'm--you have to promise to not tell any one okay. I'm not sure if you'll like what I have to say but I feel like I should tell you so don't freak out when I do because I promise I'm not a bad person I'm still just Hermione Granger--"

"Would you just get on with it," she laughed.

"Okay, well, and you promise you won't tell?"

"I promise!"

"Not even your parents or your brothers or any one. No one okay?"

"Hermione, spit it out already I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Well, I'm a--I'm a--witch."

"What?" She cranked her eyebrows up.

"I'm a witch."

"A witch," she said skeptically. "Yeah, and I'm Godzilla."

"I'm being serious!"

"Mmhuh, and I suppose Ron and Draco are witches too and you all go to a little witch school and learn magic and stuff. And you get out your little cauldron and brew potions to kill people."

"Well, yeah, but we don't make them to kill people and Ron and Draco are actually wizards."

"I think you need to take your medication."

"I'm not on medication."

"Then you need to get some."

"Chantal, this is serious. See look." I unzipped my bag and pulled out my wand.

"Very funny Hermione. I bet you've been waiting all day to pull this on me. You probably just went to a store and got it."

"No, see watch, orchardeous." I said as a bouquet of flowers came out of the tip of my wand.

"Ahh!"

"Silencio! Shh, you have to be quiet." Chantal opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. "Okay, I'm going to take the spell off but you have to be quiet." She nodded her head and I muttered the counter curse.

"I can't believe this! You're a witch! How is this possible? Do your parents know? Are they witches too?"

"Yes my parents know but they're muggles like you."

"What?"

"Muggles, it means non-magical people."

"Oh, so how are you a witch?"

"I'm not real sure, but I am."

"This is so cool! What else can you do?" I laughed.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Come on do something else."

"I can't just do it for kicks."

"Why not? Come on please!"

"Fine," I sighed and showed her a few more spells.

* * *

"Supper is ready girls! Why don't you wash up and come eat." My aunt Gabrielle came in right as I was zipping my wand back in my bag.

"Okay mum, we're coming." Chantal smiled. "Come on. Lets go eat." She got up and I followed after her.

"So Hermione, your mother tells me you're going to a different school now." Gabrielle said.

"Erm, yeah," I shot a look at my mum.

"So how do you like it?"

"It's a lot of fun, and teachers are great."

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"What's this school of yours called?" My uncle Dean asked. Chantal shot her head in my direction nervously.

"Umm Dulwich College." It was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Really, I hear that's a fine school."

"I like it."

"Been beating the boys off with sticks there?" He laughed.

"Oh, you know me."

* * *

"Well, me and Mione would love to stay and chat here all night at the table, but we have places to go. People to see." Chantal said about thirty minutes later.

"Okay, that's fine, you two go have fun, but be back by ten."

"Okay, bye mum, dad, Uncle Dennis, Aunt Francesca."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, we will. Come on Mione." Chantal got up from her chair and drug me out of the house. "Finally, away from the parents. Get in." She motioned to her baby blue Ford Focus Vignale.

"Sweet ride."

"Thanks."

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, I just got my two week pay check so I'm going shopping."

"Let me go get some money. I'll be right back." I went back inside and got some of my money I had been saving.

"Ready?" She asked as I hopped back in the car.

"Yep, let's go."

"So, couldn't you just, you know zap yourself some money?"

"It doesn't really work like that." I laughed.

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't."

"Darn, okay well lets go."

* * *

"These are so cute, Mione, come check this out!" I smiled and strolled over to the shoe section of Gucci's.

"Now what kind of crazy shoes are you looking at?"

"They're not crazy! They're cute! See." She shoved a pair of gold chained high heels with a black leather ankle bad.

"They're ugly. Why would you buy any of this stuff? Is so expensive, and really ugly."

"It's not ugly, it's cute."

"You're crazy, come one lets go to another store."

"No wait, I want you to try this on." She shoved a small dress that was sitting by her in my hands.

"Are you crazy. I can't try this on."

"Sure you can." She stood up and shoved me into a dressing room. I rolled my eyes and tried the dress on. "About done?"

"Yes, actually, I am. But I'm not coming out."

"Oh come on Mione. Come out and let me see."

"It's too revealing."

"Let me see."

"Fine." I turned the door handle and walked out into the store. My cousin suppressed a laugh.

"I like it."

I glared at her. Tdress I had on was black and spaghetti strapped. The top of it was made of lace and it was almost see-through except right where it mattered. The rest of the dress was very tight fitting and stopped right underneath my butt.

"Not your style Granger?" I jumped at the voice. D_id I just hear who I thought I heard?._ I snapped around and almost ran into him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Buying my mother something for Christmas." He eyed me up and down for a minute, smirking.

"Oh," I paused, " from Gucci?"

"Only the best." Draco brought his eyes back up to mine

"Of course, because lord forbid you get something that isn't expensive."

"Hem hem." Draco looked over at Chantal strangely and then back at me.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"I don't. She's my cousin Chantal. Chantal this is Mal--Draco." I introduced them.

"Hi," she said awkwardly looking him up and down.

"Hi," he paused and looked at her once more before turning his attention back to me. "So what are you doing here?"

"I--" I caught Chantal out the corner of my eye mouthing something. I watched her for a minute to see what she was saying 'He's hot!' My face went red. "I'm visiting my family."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Umm, I think we're leaving the day before school starts, you?"

"A couple of days."

"Oh." It was about all I could manage to say at that minute.

"Well, I have to go and Granger."

"Yeah."

"Nice dress, cold?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"You pervert."

"You have goosebumps," he smirked and went to pay for his things.

"So that was Draco?" Chantal grinned watching him walk out the store.

"Yeah."

"He's hot."

"No kidding."

"He really likes you too."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Are you kidding me! Did you not see the way he was looking at you?"

"Well look at what I'm wearing. I have to change."

"That's a good idea, the cashier is eyeing you funnily." she nodded her head his way and sure enough he was staring at me. My cheeks went pink and I went back into the dressing room and changed back into my real clothes.

"Well, it's already nine thirty we better head back. It will take us at leas twenty minutes to get back to my house."

"Okay." I picked my purse up and walked up to the cash register with Chantal as she paid for her things and we walked back out to her car.

"I still cant believe that was him."

"It is kind of weird he's here isn't it."

"Sort of, but I have to ask you something."

"And what is that?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" I snapped.

"He's gorgeous and you still wont go out with him."

"It's complicated."

"Well please enlighten me because if you don't want him then I'll take him."

"Well, okay let me start at the beginning. My parents are muggles and his are pureblood meaning there are no muggles in his family at all. His father has this hate thing towards muggles and any kind of witch or wizard who has muggle blood. Draco used to be like that too and he would torment me all the time about it. That is until this year. He just sort of changed. It's weird. I mean he still doesn't really get a long with my friends but he's always hated me until now."

"That is weird," she paused. "Maybe he's liked you all along and you just didn't know it. It could have been his way of flirting."

"I doubt that. He was pretty harsh."

"Well maybe he just got an new outlook on things."

"That's another slim chance. I think he's just messing with my mind and trying to drive me insane."

"I don't know what to tell you except, go for it. I mean seriously. It couldn't hurt."

"It would kill my reputation and my friends. He's considered like the sex god of the school and I'm just like the opposite, or so the whole school thinks."

"Then I'm going to have to go back to my first the relationship private."

"I don't know. I just wish he'd quit messing with my head."

* * *

"Hermione!" some one whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes. Chantal was standing above me looking a bit pale. "Hermione, wake up there's a huge bird outside my window!"

"What?" I said drowsily.

"Come look!" I rubbed my eyes and she pulled me over to the window. "See." I gasped recognizing the bird immediately and darted my eyes to a piece of paper tied to its leg.

"Open the window," I whispered. She looked at me strangely.

"Are you crazy. It might attack us."

"Just do it." I rolled my eyes as my cousin fumbled for the latch. As the window flew open the large bird swooped in landing on the bed I was sleeping on. I walked over to it and untied the letter, as soon as it was off the bird took off and soared out the window.

"That thing about scared the shit out of me. When I woke up I looked out my window and there it was in all its glory just pecking at--" I didn't hear the rest because I was too focused on the letter.

_Meet me by the Eiffel Tower at 8:30._

"What's that?"

"It's a letter." I said shortly flipping it over to see if there was more.

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not positive, but I think it's from Draco."

"Aww how sweet. What does it say?"

"He wants me to meet him at the Eiffel Tower."

"Really, when?"

"Tonight, at 8:30."

"You're going to go aren't you."

"I don't know if I should, beside I don't know how to get there and even if I did I'd have to walk and I'm sure it's a long ways away."

"Well, I'll drop you off."

"That wouldn't be fair to you though."

"It'll be fine."

"Are you sure."

"Hermione, seriously, the guy is like begging you to go out with him and I'm not going to let you let him down," she paused and added a final note. "Your going."

"Yes mother," I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm starving and I smell bacon. Lets go eat."

"Morning girls." My aunt smiled as she flipped over a pancake.

"Morning mum."

"Morning." I yawned.

"How did you sleep Hermione?"

"Good."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Break fast is almost done. I think Fran and Dennis are in the living room with Dean and Lyle if you wanted to go talk to them. I'll call when it's ready."

"Mmm, Gab, I thought I smelt your cooking. Let me help you." My mum came in the kitchen in her night gown.

"Mum!" I shouted.

"What?"

"You're in your night gown!"

"Yes dear. I am."

"You can't do that. Go get dressed."

"Excuse me but I think you're in your night gown too."

"Yeah, but I'm a teenager. You're my mum, plus I'm wearing pants and a t-shirt."

"If I go get some sweat pants on will you be happy?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be right back to help you Gab." Chantal chuckled.

"Demanding aren't you."

"Well, she's not suppose to wear that in public. It's weird."

After breakfast me and Chantal went into to her room and played a couple games of Mancala before we decided it would be a nice day for a walk. The knots in my stomach seemed to grow bigger every time I looked at a clock only to find I had less time to get ready to meet Draco. '_Malfoy'_, I corrected myself for the umpteenth time that day.

Finally around 3 o'clock I couldn't stand it any more and announced to Chantal the I was going to have a nice relaxing bath. My cousin only grinned at me and told me to take as long as I wanted.

"Hermione," Chantal knocked on the door. "When I said you could take as long as you want. I didn't really mean for you to spend over two hours in there!" I popped my eyes open. I had accidentally fell asleep.

"Oh, sorry Chantal I fell asleep. I'll be out in a second !" I yelled through the door and stepped out of the bath tub wrapping a towel around myself. "Could I use your straightener and blow dryer?"

"Go ahead, oh and I have the cutest little dress and you have to wear it tonight!"

"I don't know about that. I saw some of the things you bought yesterday."

"Oh come on Mione. Lighten up. I think you'll actually like it."

I finished blow-drying and straightening my hair about 45 minutes later and went back into Chantal's room to change into some clean clothes.

"Your hair looks good."

"Thanks."

"Not trying to impress any one are you?" She grinned.

"Well, since you're making me do this I just thought I might as well look my best if I have talk to him."

"You know you like him back. Just admit it."

"No. I don't want to. I mean. I don't like him." Chantal raised an eyebrow

"Sure."

"Well I'm going to change into some sweat pants and a sweater."

"Supper will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay."


	18. The Trocaderoa Fountains

Chapter 18: The Trocaerdo Fountains

"Goodness girls, slow down! This isn't a race." My uncle laughed.

"We're just trying to hurry so we can go get ready." Chantal said through a mouthful of cream corn.

"And where do you think you're going?" My aunt said suspiciously.

"A movie. It starts at 8:30, but it'll take us about 45 minutes to get there." Chantal lied.

"Oh, well it it's only six o'clock, you have a while."

"We still have to get ready, and it will probably take us a while."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Seven thirty."

"Well, have fun."

"Do you need any money?" My dad asked.

"I might."

"Here's forty." My dad took his wallet out and passed some money to me.

"Thanks." I said after swallowing a bite of roast.

"I want you girls back by eleven. Got that?" My mum said sternly. We both nodded.

About ten minutes later Chantal and I excused ourselves from the table and went into to her room to get ready.

"No no no, let me do it." I rolled my eyes as Chantal scurried over to me to put on my eye shadow .

"You better not make me look like a clown."

"Oh come on Mione. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, but we have totally different taste in what looks cute and what looks ugly."

"Well, have a look. I'm done." I opened my eyes and stared at the mirror.

"Wow, it doesn't look half bad." I smiled.

"Here's the dress." She tossed a dark blue dress my way and a white over coat. "Do you want to wear these, or these?" She held up two pairs of high heeled shoes. The first pair were a dark blue that matched the dress with a small strap across by the toes and the other pair looked exactly the same, only white.

"I'll take the blue pair." She tossed them over to me.

Forty-five minutes later we were both completely ready. I grabbed my purse and tucked my wand in it and headed out the door behind Chantal. Once we got to the Eiffel Tower my stomach had so many butterflies I was sure that if I opened my mouth they would fly out.

"I can't do this." I said once Chantal parked the car and turned the engine off.

"Of course you can Mione."

"No I really can't. Why don't you go in my place?"

"I can't do that as much as I would like to."

"Oh come on. He'll think your me."

"First off Hermione our eyes are different, and secondly my hair had red in it unlike yours."

"Here," I took my wand and conjured a pair of shades and a hat and shoved them to her.

"Hermione, are you crazy? This is your date, _you_ have to go not me."

"Please!"

* * *

DRACO'S POV

* * *

I looked at my watch, 'E_ight thirty exactly. Where is she?' _Then as if answering my question Hermione's petite body appeared in front of me with her back to me. I smiled and walked up behind her to give her a hug. She jumped as I touched her.

"Hey," I smiled. '_Wait a second. What's that smell, peaches? That's not Hermione's smell.'_

"Hi," she smiled nervously turning around.

"Uh, where's Hermione?"

"I am Hermione you dolt."

"No you're not. You're her cousin. Chantey or something."

"Chantal."

"Yeah, that's it. So where's Hermione."

"She got nervous and said she couldn't do it."

"What?"

* * *

(end of Draco's POV)

* * *

I edged closer to the wall watching my cousin talk to Draco, '_Malfoy! His name is Malfoy!'_ I rolled my eyes at myself. I needed to get closer because I couldn't here them. Taking a deep breath I was about to inch closer to them until, "Hermione?" I snapped my head around to see who was talking to me. "Hey, what are you doing? I never thought I'd see you again." It was Daniel Fruse.

"Oh, hi Daniel." I said nervously still trying to keep an eye on my cousin.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm, umm," I stuttered.

"Hermione?" I turned around again recognizing Draco's voice. '_Great.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Who is he?" Daniel asked with a disgusted face.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Who the hell are you?"

"Malfoy? What are you doing with him Hermione?"

"I was--"

"What's so wrong with her being with me?"

"Everything you slime ball. Come on Hermione lets get out of here." Daniel made a move to grab my arm but Draco was quick to slap his hand.

"She's not going with you. She's coming with me." Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Daniel made a murderous face.

"Let go of her. She doesn't want to go with you."

"No," Draco challenged. Daniel snapped his wand out and pointed it to Draco's neck.

"Now," Draco's grip tightened around my arm.

"Daniel, it's okay. I'll go with him. It's not that big of a deal."

"What, are you insane! Do you know who this is? Wait, I get it," he looked back at Draco. "You've got her under the imperious curse, that's why she said you weren't all that bad on the plane!"

"What the hell are you talking about you nut, and get that wand away from me." Draco snapped.

"Let her go you bastard she doesn't want to go with you."

"I think she does, after all she just said she did."

"Stup--"

"Daniel, don't!" I shouted before he finished. "Look, the reason I'm here is because we, as in me and Draco have a meeting." I paused. "He's going to join our side."

"I--" Draco started to dissent but I hit him hard in the ribs.

"I don't believe you Hermione. You don't know what you're talking about. Now get out of the way so I don't stun you."

"Daniel, just stop okay. I have my wand and if anything goes wrong I'll stun him." Daniel brought his wand down slowly.

"Okay, fine. Just be careful. You can't trust Malfoy's."

"Just go. I'll be fine."

"Fine, bye." Daniel stuffed his wand back in his pocket and stormed off.

"Who the hell was he?"

"I met himon my plane."

"Plane?"

"It's a muggles way to fly."

"Yeah, whatever, can we go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well, if you follow me, I'll show you." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you really bring your wand?"

"I bring my wand everywhere. I just can't believe you don't have yours with you."

"Well, I left it in my car."

"Car? _You _have a car?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothings it's just, you have a car, you're like anti-muggle."

"Well it's not a normal muggle car., I had a few spells put on it to make it to my liking."

"I see."

"Just come on." I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my arm and drug me to the parking lot.

Once we got to the parking lot we stopped at a black Lamborghini he motioned for me to get in. I hesitated giving him a quizzical look.

"Not muggle eh?"

"If you'll get in you'll see just how not muggle it is." I raised my eyebrow and got in the passengers side and buckled up.

"It's not like Ron's old car is it? Because I'm not too fond of heights."

"Well since I don't know what kind of car the Weasle has I can't tell you."

"It flies, and you don't have to be so rude about Ron you know."

"Yeah it flies," he completely ignored my Ron comment.

"We're not going to fly are we?"

"Why are you so afraid of heights any way. It's fun."

"I just don't like them is all."

"Well you know the only way to get over your fear is to do what you fear the most."

"Malfoy, don't you dare."

"Don't worry. It won't be in my car. We'd attract too much attention. I planned on going up to the top of the Eiffel Tower later anyway."

"You can go, but I think I'll stay down on the ground. Where it's safe."

"Don't be so timid. Besides it's perfectly safe up there, but that's another time. Right now we are going to the Trocaderdo fountains."

"Are we now."

"Yes, and what was the Fruze guy saying that I wasn't a bad guy?"

"Oh," my face went red "He asked me if I knew you and was telling me how awful you were and I just say that you weren't _that_ bad."

"Wow, you stood up for me."

"No I--well I guess I did." He smirked. "Well if you're going to rub it in then I take it back and you are as awful as he said."

"I wasn't _rubbing it in_ I was just surprised that you would stand up for me is all."

"Well don't worry because next time I won't stick up for you and I'll just agree with them."

"Oh come on Hermione. I was only joking."

"What'd you just call me?"

"That's still your name isn't it?"

"Well yes but--"

"Or would you rather me call you Granger?"

"No, I'm just not used to you calling me Hermione is all."

"Well, you can call me Draco and I'll call you Hermione, okay, _Hermione_?"

"Sure, _Draco_."

"Alright then, to the Trocaerdo Fountains."

"Why don't we just walk. It's not that far."

"Because it's snowing, but I guess if you want to freeze then that's fine with me."

"Fine, it's not like we're going to get wet anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, you might get wet but I'm not."

"We'll see about that." He turned his car off and opened the door, "coming?"

"Yeah," I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled out of the car and into the cold air.

"So, uh, sorry about beating the shit out Ron."

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"Did you just apologize to me?"

"Hermione," he shot warningly.

"Oh no, you had to rub it in that I stood up for you and so now I have to rub it in that you apologized to me."

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. See there you go again."

"Well if you didn't have to be so pigheaded."

"Well if you weren't such a goody-to-shoes." He mocked me in a girly voice.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"What?" He said innocently.

"Don't mock me."

"Why not?"

"See you're the one being difficult, maybe I should just go back home." I stopped and started to turn around.

"Hermione," he laughed and took a hold of my arm, "I'm just joking, come on." I rolled my eyes and let him lead me to the Trocaerdo Fountains. We talked, or more argued most of the way there having the feeling I was being followed. I turned around a couple of times but no one appeared to be suspicious.

"We're here.," Draco announced, I looked up from the ground and gasped. It was beautiful. Lights were strung along a few places and the water was dancing randomly on the concrete blowing up stream of glistening water in the air.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it. Come on." He took my hand and led me out to the fountains.

"What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're going to get me all wet! No, Draco!" I laughed as he pulled me out into the middle, so far he managed to dodge them all and we were now standing in the middle of them, dry. "I can't believe you pulled me out here."

"Just hold on. I have a friend who runs these things."

"So that's how we got to the middle without getting wet."

"Yup." He looked over to the bushes and nodded. "Ready?"

"No--" I never finished because Draco had pulled me to the side as water flew up right where I was standing. "Oh my gosh that was close!"

"Come on!" he pulled me towards him a bit more as the water chased us. I started laughing as Draco got drenched by one. He looked at me evilly.

"Oh no you don't!" I pulled my wrist out of his grip and started running away from him trying to dodge all the fountains as well. Draco, being in shape and a lot faster, caught me quickly and held me tight waiting for a fountain to hit me. He was freezing cold and shivering which made me colder than I already was. I closed my eyes anticipating the blast of water that was going to hit me. Just as I was sure no water was going to come I opened my eyes and a burst of water from surrounding fountains circled us soaking us to the bone. "That's freezing cold!"

"Well, what'd you expect since it _is _snowing." I opened my mouth to make a snappy come back but Draco put his finger to my lips, entwined his fingers with mine, and pulled me out of the fountains. "Come on, we have an audience."

"Yeah, and they're all probably thinking we're insane!"

"Lets just get to my car and we can dry off." He slowed down as we stepped onto the dry concrete. The people started clapping making us both go red.

Once we got to his car we got inside and used a simple drying spell to dry ourselves. We sat there for a minute while he turned the heater on. I looked around his car amazed at how many people could actually fit into what appeared to be a small car. There were also all sorts of buttons on it with small pictures labeling each one. One of them was a small square button with a bulls-eye on it with a dot on the furthest line.

"You didn't really think I was going to have a regular muggle car did you?"

"No, not really. What's that button for?" I pointed to the square bulls-eye button.

"It keeps the car from being track by muggle and magic cloaking devices."

"Oh." An awkward silence filled the car. "Well, I had fun. I'm glad you owled me."

"We're not done yet."

"We're not?"

"No, we're going up there," he nodded his head to the Eiffel Tower.

"That's okay, I'll just stay here if you don't mind."

"Oh come on Hermione, it'll be fun."

"What if Daniel is up there?"

"Who--oh, well I'll have my wand this time and I can just--"

"You can't just go and knock him out with a spell. There are going to be muggles up there!"

"So."

"So, you know how many Ministry laws you'd be breaking? Besides I don't want you to hurt Daniel. He's a really nice person."

"Nice, _he _pulled _his _wand out on _me _and you call _him _nice? Not to mention he--"

"Well you sort of provoked him too."

"I didn't either."

"If you wouldn't have grabbed me."

"He was going to take you away from me."

"I could have sorted it out."

"I still can't believe you told him I was joining your side. How about you join my side."

"What, I can't do that! Beside I'd rather be on the winning side."

"Which is more reason to join me."

"You couldn't pay me enough to become a deatheater, much less call Voldemort Dark Lord."

"I never said you had to become a deatheater."

"Then--" I paused and reached out for his sleeve. Draco was caught off guard and stared at me for a moment before he knew what I was doing.

"What are you--" he was too late I had already pulled his sleeve up. Nothing was there.

"Aren't you a--how come you don't---where's your mark?" He looked angry.

"I'm not a deatheater." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why were you telling me to join your side?"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say: I'm not a deatheater _yet_."

"I always thought--"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong. You really know how to ruin a person's mood don't you."

"I'm sorry. I was curious. How come you haven't gotten a mark yet?"

"I just haven't okay."

"You could join our side. Dumbledore would welcome you with wide arms."

"I don't want a homey welcome from that crazy old oaf."

"So you're going to fight against Harry?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"And me?"

"I--just come on I don't want to talk about this." He turned the heater of and opened the car door to get out.

"Draco," I said seriously.

"Later okay." I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that day and climbed out of the car following Draco.

We walked up the steps to the Eiffel Tower. I took a deep breath as Draco took my hand once again and led me up the steps. Every staircase we covered my stomach got tighter and more sick. If I would have looked down I'm sure I would have fainted or threw up. Draco kept whispering things to me and squeezing my hand as we kept climbing and again. I felt as if some one was l stilfollowing us.

"Draco," I whispered. "I think some one's following us."

He looked at me strangely and craned his neck to look behind us. "I don't see any one."

"I know, but I just feel like some one is following us."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but it's creeping me out."

"Well, I have my wand and if any one attacks us. I'll be ready."

A few minutes later we finally stepped off the last stair and were in the balcony, as far from the edge as possible on my demand, and my stomach was quivering with fear.

"Come on, take a look. You'll like it." Draco pulled on my hand towards the edge.

"I like the view from here thanks."

"Don't be so chicken. You're not going to fall, and if you do I'll catch you." I gave him a quizzical look. "Come on, don't you trust me?"

"Well I--" Draco tugged once more and I reluctantly followed him clutching his jacket tightly.

"See, don't you like it? Open your eyes Hermione." I shook my head no. "Don't make me force you." My eyes opened immediately not daring to look out at the ground but the only other place to look was at Draco. Our eyes locked. He had a small smile on his face as he wrapped his hands around my waist which made me feel a lot safer. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his and found myself inching closer to him as I closed my eyes and met his lips with mine.

"Meeting huh, more like sleeping with the enemy." Daniel spat angrily. We quickly broke apart as he marched up to us with a murderous face. He pushed Malfoy roughly, trying to start a fight. "Get the fuck away from her you bastard!"

"Why don't you just leave us the hell alone."

"Windgardium leviosa!" Daniel shouted pointed his wand at me. I screamed in surprise as my body floated up to the sky and closer to the railings.

"Put her down!"

"No."

"I said put her down!" Draco snapped his wand out and pointed to his neck. Daniel didn't look affected by it. If anything he seemed _happy _about a wand at his neck.

"Fine," he whispered quietly, Draco looked confused for a moment and looked my way. I was just hovering outside of the railing. My face was tear stricken and pale as a sheet. Daniel looked over at me and muttered something under his breath. Draco shot back at Daniel with a furious glare and ran towards me as my body fell through the air. I could hear people screaming in horror as memories of my friends and family flashed through my mind. '_This is it, _I thought_, I'm going to die._ My own screams filled my head and I closed my eyes reaching for the air above me hoping for something solid to catch. Just as I was about to give up hope a warm hand caught my hand I snapped my eyes open and looked at the blue grey eyes of my saver.

"Hold on Hermione. I've got you, just hold on!"

"Draco! I'm sorry!" I cried. "I'm sorry for everything!"

"Don't say that, just hold on!" he took a tighter grip of my sweaty hand which was slipping from his.

"I can't! I'm going to slip!"

"No you're not! Reach out for my other hand! I can't pull you up with one hand!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can Hermione, just do it!" I took a deep breath and flung my other hand towards him. He caught it and started pulling me back up. My stomach was on the top of the railing finally as I flung myself in Draco's arms. He sat down on the floor wrapping his arms around me as I sat there shaking. "Shhh, you're okay Hermione. I have you. You're not going anywhere." I sobbed into his shoulder still scared out of my wits. I looked around for a moment to see where Daniel was but he was no where to be seen.

I didn't know how long we just sat there holding each other. I think I must have fell asleep. My body jerked abruptly when I heard a clock go off in the distance. I listen closely to the gongs. GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! _'Oh my gosh, was that eleven!'_ I turned my head towards the noise and looked at the large clock glowing in the dark of the night. I softly shook Draco to wake up him because he was soundly asleep with his head resting against mine.

"Draco," I whispered. "Draco, I have to go." He blinked his eyes open and looked at me a moment before he understood what I was saying. We both got up very tiredly as he put his arm around me while we walked back down the many steps to get to level ground.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault." He didn't say anything. "Um Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for---"

"Don't mention it

"I really--I mean. I wouldn't be alive still if it weren't for you."

"I'm just glad your okay. If I ever see that guy again, he's going to die."

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to let me fall like that. He probably thought I was a safe distance from the railing."

"How can you say that? He almost killed you and you're still sticking up for him?"

"I wasn't really--"

"Look I don't want to get into another argument okay. So let's not talk about him." I nodded my head.

"Well, I had fun," I paused and added, "most of the time."

"Me too, just don't tell anyone I had fun. That would kill my reputations." I laughed at him.

"And kissing me won't?"

"Well yeah, but--"

"What are we?" I interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"What are we?"

"Well, I--I like you Hermione, and I'd really like you to, er, you know--be my girlfriend."

"But--"

"I know it'd have to stay secret, but I really want this to work."

"I like you too but if Harry or Ron find out they'd--," I whispered.

"I don't care." He stopped and turned to look me in the eyes. He had a sincere look on his face that I had never seen before and I knew that I had just fell for him at that very moment. We got closer together feeling the heat of each others lips until they met each other. On reflex I wrapped my arms around his neck and twiddled with his hair as he pulled his hands around my waist bringing me closer to him. His tongue slid over my lips begging for entrance and I slowly opened my mouth to let him in. He explored my mouth and our tongues fought over each other for dominance neither of us wanting to loose. My breathing became heavy and I let out a faint moan as he finally won the battle. My senses left me and I let my passion take over my body the kiss grew deeper. We both needed air so I pulled away from him taking in the night's cold oxygen. "Hermione…" Draco was breathing heavy. "Please…will you.."

"Yes," I whispered back and gave him another kiss, not as affectionate. "Now, I really have to go my parents are going to kill me." He nodded his hand and entwined his fingers with mine and we walked the rest of the way to the parking lot where Chantal was sitting in her car with a your-late/I-knew-you-liked-him look on her face. "I'll see you at school?"

"You can count on it." He kissed me once more before I got into the car with my cousin. I watched him walk to the direction of his car before Chantal started the engine and started to drive home.

"Where have you been?" She smiled evilly but still mad at the same time.

"I was-er-asleep." I wasn't completely lying, after all I really did fall asleep.

"Yeah, that's _real _believable, _especially _when I saw you two having a _make-out fest _by the stairs."

"We weren't making out." Chantal looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "We were--"

"Save it hun. I thought you two were adorable, but still our parents aren't going to be thrilled when we come home 45 minutes late."

"I know. I'm sorry. We really did fall asleep." I pleaded.

"I'm not mad, just relax. It's our parents you have to worry about."

"I know."

"We'll just say, the movie started later than we thought."

"By forty-five minutes?"

"No, by thirty."

"Mmmhuh."

"That's get us a little less punishment," she stopped and added an after though, "I hope."

"You hope?'' She shrugged.

**45 MINUTES LATER…**

"Hermione Jane Granger!" "Chantal Lee Starkins!" "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Both of our parents yelled at the same time. We cringed at our angry looking parents….


	19. Happy Christmas or Not?

I'd like to thank everyone who told me what French currency was I really wasn't sure, but now I know and I'm happy J so anyways here another chapter and I hope you like this one as well…thanks again for all the great reviews…it really helps burst up my creativity a few notches…sorry this took me so long I just got this new job and it's really time consuming…hope you enjoy this…thanks again….

Chapter 19: Happy Christmas or Not?

"That was enlightening," Chantal said sarcastically. We were both in her room sulking after our parents griped us out.

"At least it's only over break. I mean, it could be worse."

"I guess," she muttered pulling her pajamas on. "But I still wanted to go shopping."

"Well, we'll just have to entertain ourselves since we're grounded to the house." She sighed and laid down on her bed.

"You're a troublemaker you know that?"

"What?"

"I've never been grounded once in my life, and now I have to endure it for two weeks!" She laughed.

* * *

Miles and miles away at the Malfoy Manor, a furious blonde headed man was pacing in his office. He needed to speak to his son. He looked down at a map of the house and saw a black dot name Draco Malfoy pulled into the garage. He lowered his eyes to slits and started marching his way down to his son.

"Where the hell have you been boy!" He shouted at the younger Malfoy. The boy shifted his weight after closing the door from the garage.

"I was out." He said calmly not daring to look in his father's eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He brought up a swift hand and swiped it across his sons face hard, leaving a large red handprint on his flawless face. Draco didn't dare to wince, it only showed weakness, and if he did that then he would be sure to be given a beating. "Go get some rest," he hissed. "You'll be needing all of your strength for tomorrow's ceremony." Lucious gave one more disgusted look at his son and stormed off.

Draco didn't want to know what his so called father was talking about, but then he was sure he knew what it was about. He had turned 18 over the last month and it was time to get _the _mark. He didn't really want to become a deatheater, mostly because he didn't fancy the idea being bossed around by an insane wizard, much less getting the torturous pain of the mark that would be seared to his skin. Sure, he loved to have power like any other Malfoy, but he still hated the idea that he would have to take orders from some one other than himself.

Then, there was also those strange feelings he had about that Gryffindor. Her and her long brown hair and the innocent chocolate orbs full of joy. What was he thinking getting wrapped up in those feelings? Not only was she a muggle born, she was Harry Potter's best friend, and a Gryffindor. He did mean it when he told her he didn't care about Potter and Weasley because he could take both of them out easy, but what terrified him the most is that if his father or the Dark Lord found out. He'd be dead in a heart beat and they would hurt Hermione. Anger boiled up inside of him with every step he took. Who were they to say what he could and couldn't do? No, he refused to follow their orders. He was 18 after all and he could make decisions all on his own. But still he trembled when he thought about what they would do to him if he did refuse to take the mark. There was no use fighting his destiny. He would get the mark whether he liked it or not and he would fight on the dark side.

But perhaps that wasn't his destiny, maybe that's just what his father wanted it to be. Maybe he could change his destiny and sneak out of this cold lonely place and never come back. No, that wouldn't work because when his father found him, which he was sure that, would happen, he would beat the living hell out of him and force him to come back and get the dark mark. There was just no use fighting anymore. What would happen is what would happen whether he liked it or not. That's how it's always been with his father.

Draco kicked his door shut in frustration. Why did it always have to be him, and what were the new found feelings for that girl, the know-it-all goody goody with her perfect curves and her perfect eyes, not to mention perfect grades, and the way she kissed. He always thought she'd be a sucky kisser but boy was he ever wrong. Every time he kissed her he wanted more, more of her body, more of her touch, for her to be closer to him, to just melt into his arms, but why? He knew she was always never bad to look at, which is one of the reasons he irritated her so much in the past just so he could catch a glimpse, but how could he possibly feel this way for a _muggleborn_? It was one of the many questions that ran through his head. He wasn't supposed to feel this way for her, or hell for any girl, he was just supposed to have one night of intimacy, just one quick shag and be done with the girl. He knew he would never be able to get her into bed with him. She was just one of them people who refused to sleep with any one before marriage, in which he sort of respected that, but then he hated it. Why did she make him feel this way, how could he have these feelings for her, and what were these feelings? They were so foreign to him and he was sure he wasn't supposed to feel this way. He was supposed to be Europe's hottest bachelor who shagged any girl that met his standards and be done with them. So why was he having these feelings for her?

After plopping down on the bed he stared up into the ceiling and recapped what happened tonight. It was all like a dream, most of it anyway. Everything was going perfect. Sure they argued an awful lot, but she still smiled and laughed at him and he, Draco Malfoy, smiled back. What was he thinking _smiling? _ Malfoys don't smile. But when he's around her he just can't keep it in. Then just as everything was going fine that dumb Fruse guy, whoever the hell he was, had to show up and almost kill her. He wanted to wring his dirty little neck and curse him to Hades for trying to kill his, girlfriend.

_Wow_, he thought, _girlfriend. Hermione Granger is _my _girlfriend. _He smiled to himself and closed his eyes savoring the sweet taste in his mouth, that hadn't quite gone away from her kiss. He fell into a peaceful slumber that he hadn'thad in 18 years without even bothering to change out of his muggle clothes.

Little did he know, Hermione Granger was thinking along those same lines herself. Wondering how she could possibly feel this way for a _Malfoy_?

* * *

"Get up you lazy bastard, it's time to get you prepared for tonight!" Draco slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the small slits that were staring at him disgustedly. "Ten minutes, my office." Lucious stalked off and slammed the door hard.

Draco rubbed his eyes, why did his father have to ruin everything? He was having a pleasant dream and, for once, he wasn't being tortured. He was just sitting by the lake talking to Hermione, nothing too particular, but it was peaceful and his father completely ruined it for him. He slowly got up and changed into some news clothes and hurried down to his fathers office. It was Christmas day, but that didn't matter. Not to Lucious. Lucious hated Christmas with a passion. Everything was much to cheerful around this time of the year which is why he banished it from his household, little did he know Draco and Narcissa had a small gift exchange every Christmas.

The blonde hair boy knocked on the door. Lucious hissed him to come in. Draco took one large breath and closed his eyes and reopened them before he walked in.

"About time boy. Sit down!" Draco obeyed immediately and watch his father in curiosity. "As you know, today is the day you will be getting your dark mark. I want you to have it burned in your disgusting little head that whatever the Dark Lord asks you to do you will obey immediately and most respectfully. If he asks you to jump you say--"

"How high," he said monotonely.

"Good…" Lucious went on for nearly two hours before Draco could leave to eat. Tonight he would get the mark at exactly eight twenty.

* * *

"Happy Christmas Hermione!" Chantal jumped up on my bed with a wide grin on her face, I grunted and rolled over. "Wake up, we have to unwrap presents!"

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"Just another hour and a half and I'll be good."

"Oh come on Mione. Every one is probably already awake!"

"My family doesn't usually unwrap presents till nine."

"Well, this year is different now come on!"

"Fine fine, I'm coming." I rubbed my eyes and dragged my feet out of bed slowly.

"Hurry up!" Chantal already hopped off the bed and was by her door I looked at her groggily before giving her a smile and walked out into the living room full of smiling faces.

"Morning Hermione."

"Morning mum, dad." I yawned.

"Come on guys lets sort the presents so we can open them!" Lyle shouted gleefully. I smiled at him and went over to sort out the presents.

For about five minutes there was silence, except for the few 'ooh's' and 'aww's' and 'thank you's' flying around after unwrapping a present.

I was down to my last presents, or so I thought. It was from Mrs. Weasley. The usual baked goods and knitted clothing. I watched everyone else finish up unwrapping their presents with a big smile on their faces.

"Hey Mione, you missed one." Chantal threw me a small box about the size of my palm wrapped in a shiny silver wrapping paper. I looked at it closely for a minute wondering who it was from. All it said was 'Hermione' on the front of it.

"You going to open it or just stare at it all day?" My cousin interrupted my thinking. I shrugged and tore off the paper to reveal a small black velvet box. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," I said opening the velvet box, I gasped. It was a silver charm bracelet with hearts dangling loosely all around, it looked like it could have easily cost a fortune.

"That's so gorgeous!" Chantal squealed. "Who's it from?" I smiled entranced at the bracelets beauty. _'He couldn't have possible bought this for me, could he?'_

"I have a hunch."

"It's from him isn't it? Dra--" I clamped my hand over her mouth. If my mum or dad found out they would have a fit, especially after me complaining about him all through the summer over my past seven years of Hogwarts. They knew what kind of family he came from and I wasn't quite ready for them to know about my new 'boyfriend'. _'Wow, that's weird, Draco Malfoy is _my _boyfriend. I'm dating a Slytherin! What will Harry and Ron think? They won't because they're not going to know. I can't keep something like this from them, besides they're bound to find out sooner or later. Let's hope later for both mine and Draco's sake.'_

"Shh, don't let them hear you say that!" I nodded my head towards my parents who were chatting away with my Aunt and Uncle.

"Sorry, I forgot it was supposed to be a secret," she sighed. "But that is really beautiful. It must have cost a fortune!" Chantal whispered.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't too big of deal to him since he's so fricken rich."

"I thought you said you were bad in the dating area."

"I am."

"Then how the hell did you manage to start dating a hot rich guy?"

"I have no idea." I laughed as I gathered up my wrapping paper into a wad.

"Well, who's hungry?" Gabrielle asked getting up from the couch with a wide smile on her face.

"Pancakes!" Lyle shouted.

"No way, biscuits and gravy." Chantal exclaimed.

"Bacon?" Dennis grinned picking up all the stray wrapping paper and shoving it into a large black trash bag.

"Alright, pancakes, biscuits and gravy, bacon, anything else? Hermione?"

"All that sounds fine to me." I smiled fumbling with my new bracelet.

"Need help?' Chantal asked.

"Sure." I blushed as she clipped it on.

"Wow, that's like the perfect size and everything. He must know you pretty well."

"I'm going to take all my stuff to your room. I'll be right back." I jumped off the subject completely gathering all my new Christmas gifts.

Surprisingly Harry and Ron had satisfactory gifts. From Harry one of my favorite muggle books Moby Dick and chocolate frogs (which I had to keep well hidden from my aunt and uncle) and Ron got me an assortment of color changing quills along with regular ones and a book with several little quizzes, crossword puzzles, and games in it. The cover of Ron's book was a cheesy looking guy smile and winking which I also had to hide from my relatives.

After I finished putting my stuff in my suitcase I observed my new bracelet closer and smiled. It was gorgeous. I stood up from my temporary bed stretching and started heading for the kitchen to see what every one was doing. They were all smiling happily singing Christmas songs helping with the cooking and setting the table for our big Christmas breakfast. I couldn't help but wonder how large dinner would be tonight, if breakfast was already a pretty sizeable helping.

I decided to help Chantal and Lyle with the plates, silverware, and cups as I set everything neatly in order. I had gone to a finishing school one summer and surprisingly still remembered what side everything went on. Ten minutes later everyone was in their appointed seats shoveling food in their mouths talking about the new presents they got and how they couldn't wait to try them out. Well more Lyle was talking about his new remote controlled airplane while everyone was else just chattered about everything.

"So Hermione, what was your favorite present?" My aunt smiled to me. I wanted to shout 'MY NEW GORGEOUS BRACELET MY SECRET ADMIRER GOT ME IN WHICH I HOPE IT WAS DRACO!' excitedly but I knew that if I told her that my parents would nail me with twenty-one questions so I pondered a few moments before I said, "a book called 'Moby Dick' that my friend Harry got me." She seemed satisfied by my answer but continued to talk to me.

"So, who is this Harry, is he your boyfriend perhaps?"

"Oh no, Harry is just a friend."

"How long have you know him?"

"About seven years."

"I see, what--"

"Mum, quit with the questions already. She doesn't have to be interrogated." Chantal snapped.

"I wasn't interrogated her. I was just asking my niece a few harmless questions."

"She doesn't want to answer them."

"Fine, fine." Chantal rolled her eyes and mouthed 'sorry' to me. I smiled at her thankfully. I didn't really want to get on the boyfriend subject, especially since my boyfriend was someone who my parents thought I hated.

"Speaking of boyfriend." my uncle grinned ,obviously not catching the hint from Chantal snapping at her mum. "Who is the lucky fellow?"

"Umm," '_Just lie to him, he'll never know, besides my parents can't know I'm dating Draco.' _"No one." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really, a pretty girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Nope," I said fumbling with a piece of pancake the refused to stick on my fork.

"Hmm, well what's wrong with them boys. I expected them to stick to you like glue."

I didn't reply, besides, what was I supposed to say to that anyways. My uncle continued, "All well, them boys at your age are up to no good anyway, can't keep their minds off of se--" My aunt jabbed him in the side. "Ow!"

"We have young ears in here Dean."

"Oh well, sorry about that. Anyways as I was saying boys are nothing but trouble and I think you and Chantal should both stay away from them until your married.

"How are we supposed to get in a relationship that would lead to marriage if we can't date until we're married dad?" Chantal raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly my point, no boys, no you-know-what, no-you-know-what, no worries for the parents." Chantal and I both rolled our eyes and started giggling when we exchanged glances.

* * *

At the Malfoy Manor Draco was shrinking his neatly wrapped present and slipped it into the pocket of his robe and headed towards Narcissa's quarters to greet her with a warm "Happy Christmas!"

"Oh Draco! Happy Christmas my son!" His mother smiled pulling him into a tight hug. She really wasn't the cold-hearted woman that most people thought her to be. She was really one of the sweetest person's Draco knew, which really wasn't saying too much since he didn't know that many nice people, but all the same he loved his mother and she loved him just the same and hated to see him get hurt in any way just like any other loving mother does. Draco and Narcissa were not up on her bed underneath the soft silky blankets giving each other their present they got for them.

"Oh it's beautiful Draco. I didn't think you knew I wanted it." Draco smiled a genuine smile as she pulled him into another tight hug. He had gotten her a golden necklace, made of real gold might I add, with a single white pearl dangling from it.

Pearls meant a lot to his mother, it was said that they were supposed to keep the wearer safe from evil and also give them health, good luck, wealth, and a long-lasting life, which Draco thought that his mother fully deserved after putting up with his bastard of a father for so long. She was really the only reason he came back to the Manor over Christmas break, or really at all. If it wouldn't have been for the well being of his mother he would have picked himself up and walked out the door at age thirteen and found a place of his own. But since he didn't want his mother being punished for his actions he came back every year to live a life of hell with his father.

Draco dreamed of one day to find himself a luxurious home for himself and taking his mother with him until he found love and he would move out and leave the house to her to find another one to his liking, but he knew it wouldn't happen while The Dark Lord was still at large. He hated to admit that he relied on Potter to take care of that problem. Yes he knew about the prophecy ever since his father escaped Azkaban and told him all about it so that maybe Draco himself would lure him out of Hogwarts ground for his father to take himself and Potter to Voldemort. "We have to wait till you get your Dark Mark of course." He added at the end of his story. Draco sighed in relief to himself. Sure he didn't like Potter but Potter was his ticket to freedom if he wanted to live a stress-free life. Draco's mother snapped him back to life as she put her present in his hands. He gave her a warm smiled and opened the present.

"Wow, mum, I didn't think this was for sale yet!" Draco gaped at his new broom the 'Blazer 480'.

"It hasn't," she shrugged.

"This is awesome, thanks mum!"

"Listen Draco, about tonight, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice," he mumbled, "but I'll be fine. I promise."

"I just don't want my baby to get hurt."

"I'm not a kid anymore mum. I'm eighteen. I'll be fine." He reassured he. She didn't believe him. She knew how much he hated the idea of becoming a deatheater and it tore her apart that his own father would make him go through with such a treacherous affair. What ever happened to the old Lucious she knew? He was such a kind gentleman when they met at Hogwarts and now he was up to his head in Dark Art trying to become the Dark Lord right hand man. She knew he had a weakness when it came to power but she didn't think he'd go as far as this just to get it. The Dark Lord caused her whole world to come crashing down.

It was only a month after they had gotten together and they were as happy as ever. She had just broken the uplifting news that they were going to have a child. Lucious was delighted to hear this and took her out to dinner and treated her well, then after they had gotten home and were fixing to 'go up stairs' a strange man had came to visit, apparently someone from work and Lucious told her that he be up in a minute. Narcissa waited for and hour and a half before she finally gave in and went into an unrestful night of sleep.

Everyday after that it seemed he grew further away from her and steadily grew most ungentleman-like and that's when the beatings started. One night when she came home a bit late from being with her friends he yelled at her profusely and started beating her. She was near death and feared for her 3 month old baby and apparated to the hospital immediately to check on her baby. The doctors were appalled at her appearance but she insisted they check to make sure her baby was okay. They said that there was no damage to the baby and she immediately broke into tears of joy. Quickly after they had her in a room healing her wounds that she had just gotten from her husband.

She didn't understand why he was being this way until one night he came home happier than she had seen him in nine months. It was then that he told her everything that had been happening, from getting the Dark Mark to his plans on ridding the world of muggles and muggle-born, the idea was delightful to him. She only smiled half heartedly and nodded as he went on to tell her how much power they would have after it was all over and how happy their life would be.

Narcissa shook her head and came back to where she was living presently and looked her son over embracing him with a hug. "Don't you ever leave me Draconis Lucious Malfoy. Don'tyou ever leave me."

Draco was a little shocked at his mothers actions but hugged her tightly and assured her that he wasn't going anywhere without her.

Eight twenty had approached, way to quickly in Draco's opinion, and he was dressed in his black cloak that his father gave him earlier and he was now headed to Lucious's study so he could, to him, to 'meet his doom', another one of Draco's opinions.

It really was going to be his doom. Having to face the Dark Lord in the eyes and lying straight to his face saying that he _'wanted'_ to get the Dark Mark and would be utterly '_pleased' _and '_gracious' _to follow him and his ways to his death. _'Ha! What a load of crap that is, utterly pleased and gracious! Pshh, I'd rather jump off a ten foot building. It might be a bit less painful at least. But, I promised my mother I wouldn't leave her, and I plan on keeping my promise.'_

"There you are boy. Get in here!" His father hissed as Draco stepped into his study. Lucious sneered at his son and shoved a smooth black stone in his hands. Draco felt a familiar pulled at his navel and he was pulled into the stone. The next second Draco felt his feet crunch hard on a stone ground. He wavered a moment before catching his balance. Looking around the room it was stony, cold, and dark, the only source of light was a few small bowls of fire. Lucious snatched his son by the arm and led him down the hall and to a large stone door. "Do you remember what I said boy?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"Don't say _'yes'_ in the ungrateful tone you little bastard." He slapped his hands across Draco's flawless face. "Now, Draco, when we go in there if you so much as step a small little toenail out of line you will get beaten until there is no tomorrow, is that understood?"

"Yes," he snapped and quickly added, "sir."

"Good, now follow me." Lucious slid the door open as he covered his face with his hood. Draco pulled his hood over as well and followed his father as ordered, cursing inside his mind. The room was just as dark as the previous room, only this room was large, square and full of hooded deatheaters. There were a few bowls of fire by a large black stone chair. The Deatheaters were all circled around the chair and there was a small opening for the Dark Lord himself.

"Lucious," a cold voice drawled, it could only be the voice of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. "I see you have brought your son. Come here boy." He hissed. Draco swallowed and took a few steps closer to the voice in the large stone chair. "Closer," a few more steps decreased the distance from Draco and Voldemort. "Good, now tell me boy, what makes you think you're worthy of becoming my follower?" Draco's mouth went dry. They didn't go over this. What was he supposed to say to that. He didn't want to be a follower for him. He hated the idea of becoming a Deatheater, but could he say that, no.

"Because I will forever be loyal to you my Lord." Draco said staring directly into the red slits that were supposed to be eyes.

"You have guts boy, to lie to me straight in the face, or are you just that foolish?" The Dark Lord drawled. Draco didn't say anything. He knew at that very instant he would not be looking for the return home with his father. "No matter. Step closer boy and hold out your arm."

Voldemort reached in his robes and pulled out his wand with one pale lanky hand. Draco stepped closer as Voldemort used his other hand to take out a brand the mirrored the Dark Mark. Voldemort pressed his wand to the brand and it burned a bright red as he slipped the wand back in his robe. Draco suppressed a shudder as his long cold ringer grasped around his wrist.

"You can choose to stand or kneel, because I assure you the pain is immense." Draco stood his ground standing up, this was something him and his father went over, kneeling would show weakness and Draco wanted to show everyone he was anything but weak. "Very well," he hissed, "roll your sleeve up." Draco did and watched him ease the brand closer to his arm. He could feel the heat coming off of it when it was five inches from his arm. He hated to think what it would feel like _on_ his arm. "It's best if you don't watch." He turned his head away and stared straight into a bowl of fire. "This is going to hurt, a lot." The Dark Lord plunged the brand onto his arm. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. The pain was nothing compared to any injury he ever had. He was sure it was worse than the Cruciatus curse by far. Draco didn't utter a word as he felt his tender skin bubble underneath the iron. His blood suddenly ran cold and his knees swayed beneath him. He was sure he was going to faint. Snapping his eyes open he tried to focus on something to keep him into consciousness. He stared back into the flames trying to push away the pain that flowed through his entire arm and the cold feeling that was running through his veins. He could feel every eye on him in the room especially Voldemort's gaze, which felt like he was boring into his soul to see if he would be fit enough for any task he would give him.

"It seems," started the Dark Lord, "that you have passed my test. Your are now a full-fledged Deatheater." Draco nodded. It was the only thing he could do since he was in so much pain, besides even if he did speak he didn't think much would come out but a small peep. "Your first task to prove your loyalty to me will come shortly, you may go." He nodded once again tenderly rolling his sleeve down trying not to irritate his precious skin anymore than needed. "Oh and Lucious. I'd like to talk to you tonight at two. We have a few things we need to, discuss."

"Yes my Lord." Lucious bowed and grabbed his son roughly by the arm dragging him out of the room in pain. As soon as the door closed behind them Lucious came to an abrupt stop and turned to face his son. "How dare you embarrass me like that boy!" He brought his fist up and smashed it hard in the side of Draco's head. "You deliberately disobeyed me, and now you'll pay."

"I can't help the way I feel." He snarled.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said," Draco stood a little taller. He wasn't going to put up with this anymore. He had enough. "I can't help the way I feel." SMACK! Lucious gave his son a hard hit with his cane.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I'm you're father and you will obey every order I give you, is that clear?"

No reply.

"I asked you a question boy and you will answer me, now is that clear?"

"No," he whispered.

"What?"

"I said no, it's not clear."

"Crucio!" Draco fell down to his knees in pain. It felt like thousands and thousands of tiny needles were poking themselves into him, pulling out, and repoking in the same place. He didn't scream, or utter a single word, Draco just kept his eyes shut wishing for the pain to stop. Wishing for everything to just disappear. Wishing he could die right now, but he knew what his father had in store for him until two. They were going to take a visit to the torture chambers . Then just like the pain came it stopped suddenly. Draco opened his eyes and looked into the same piercing eyes he had, only more cold than his.

"Get up," he hissed and grabbed a hold of Draco's burned arm. He almost howled in pain, almost. Lucious shoved the smooth dark stone into his hands and Draco felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into a hole by his navel.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right." I said suddenly. Chantal looked up at me from her book with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling. It's weird. I don't know how to explain it, but something's not right."

"Well, what's wrong then?"

"I don't know, it's just, something. I can't put my finger on it," I explained twiddling around with my new bracelet. "I've gone over a list in my head about everything but--"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out," my cousin smiled going back to her book. I sighed and went back to my own book. _'Something is wrong, I can feel it, but what?'_

_But look! here come more crowds, pacing straight for the water, and seemingly--'I know there's something wrong' --bound for a dive. Strange! _

"Ugh, I can't read this, let's play Mancala." I said shutting my book.

"We just got done playing five games Mione."

"Well, what else can we do?"

"Why don't you just go to sleep it's after one anyway. Plus your driving me crazy."

"Sorry, I guess I could use some sleep." I turned on my side and slipped under the covers setting my book on top of my suitcase.

_**45 minutes later**_

"Chantal."

"What?" She snapped.

"I can't sleep."

"I noticed."

"It's just, I can't get shrug off the feeling something's wrong. It's driving me insane." Chantal sighed sitting up in bed and turn her side table lamp on.

"Okay, I have a feeling you're not going to be satisfied till you find out what's wrong so, tell me what you think it is."

"Umm," I thought for a moment. Draco was my first thought that flowed through my head. "Draco."

"Okay, what do you think is wrong with him?"

"What do you mean wrong with him? What's wrong with him?" I snapped.

"I don't know Hermione! I asked you what you thought it was and you said his name."

"Sorry, I'm just worried, maybe I should go see him."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll apparate, of course why didn't I think of that earlier!"

"What do you--" she was too late I was already gone. "Hermione! Where the hell did you go?"

_**HOURS EARLIER**_

I felt my feet plunge into the hard ground and I wavered for a moment catching my breath. My fathers hands werestill clasped tightly around my new scar. He jerked me to the door with a wide smirk plastered on his face and led me into the place I had a feeling I would barely come out alive of.

"Teach you to talk back to me." He muttered under his breath opening the noisy door of my doom while he shoved me down the cold damp stairs. I lost my balance and stumbled down the stairs hitting my head with a loud CRACK! At the bottom, I could feel my blood trickle down in my hair and my vision blurred. "Get UP!" He roared descending down the stairs in a floating manner., I took a moment too long on pondering whether to make him more mad than he already was before I felt the smooth surface of his cane crash against my head. "I said get up!"

I reached inside my robe for my wand. I wasn't going down without a fight this time. "Looking for this? You foolish boy, do you really think I would leave your wand with you." He pulled out at this piece of wood from his pocket and threw it to the other side of the room. I watched it rolled into a corner.

With only a split second to act on. I jumped to my feet and made a made dash to retrieve my wand, just I was about to close in on it I felt a light sensation flow through my body as I smashed into a wall. "Do you really think you can fight me boy?" He laughed evilly I stared him down with a cold glare. "Very well, we shall see who is the more worthier wizard." With a flick of his wand my knees crashed hard against the floor and my wand was rolled into my hand. My knuckles went white the pressure of gripping my wand as I stood to face my father. "You know our rules Draco," meaning there were no rules.

"Conjuctiva!" I shouted, a red light swished through the air narrowly missing him

"Crucio!"

"Protego! Confundo!"

"Protego!"

"Arania Exumai!" The light flowed through the air. It was a direct hit. Lucious flew through the air and knocked hard into the wall. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Everte Statum!" My eyes went wide as the white streak crashed into my chest and I was sent to the wall with a loud CRACK! "Cantena necto!" Chains hurled through the air and attached themselves to me and the wall. Lucious stood back up with a triumphant smirk. "Well Draco, it seems you've lost, accio wand!" I glared at him in hatred. "And your punishment for losing will be," he paused walking over to a box of different kinds of whips. "Twenty slashes with this." He pulled out a whip with several leather straps with shards of glass and rocks. Lucious smirked, with a flick of his wand my chains repositions themselves to a small cement pillar that stood to my chest with my stomach on the rough surface of the cement. "Count for me will you." He brought the whip back and used all his strength to bring it down to my back. A searing pain went through my whole back as I heard my robes tear. I squeezed my eyes shut and didn't let a whimper out.

"One." Again my father brought the whip back and slung it down with all his force, I could feel every little point dig its way through my skin leaving a fresh new blood trail. "Two." With every new slash my body went weak and numb. My eyes were stinging with tears but I didn't let them fall. I tried thinking of anything else but the pain. Finally just as I was about to pass out from the pain I uttered "Twenty," and the chains that bound me fell to the ground, along with me.

"Have you learned your lesson yet boy?" Lucious laughed as he brought his metal toed boot into my stomach., I felt a crack in my rib. "Answer me!"

"No," I whispered.

"No? Well maybe we should work a bit harder, I still have an hour and half before my meeting. So we have time." He gave another hard kick to my stomach and laughed as he pulled his wand back out. "Crucio!"

**1:50**

"Maybe next time you'll learn your lesson a bit quicker." Lucious hiss as he threw me into my room in a bloody mess. I laid in a crumbled heap on my floor for what seemed like hours on the brink of consciousness. Suddenly an angel appeared out of no where. She had big chocolate eyes and wavy hair and the most perfect body. _'Oh my gods, an angel but that means.'_

"Am I dead?"

"Draco! OH my gods Draco are you okay? Stupid question of course you aren't okay." She mumbled.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"It's me, Hermione. What happened to you?" _'Hermione? Hermione! You have to get out of here before my father sees you! Hurry go!' _Everything suddenly got fuzzier and darker. I was losing sight of my beautiful angel, then blackness surrounded me.

* * *

"I'll apparate, of course why didn't I think of that earlier!" I closed my eyes and thought of the Malfoy Manor, more specifically Draco's room. I needed to talk to him, maybe he would know something was wrong. In an instant I found myself in a blacken room, nothing was moving but I could hear a faint breathing noise. I stepped forward a little bit lighting my wand above me, my eyes searched the room. The walls were a dark green along with everything else in the room except for the wood, which was a deep oak color. My eyes fell on a funny ball of some sort, it looked bloody. _'Eww, what is that?' _I thought as I took a few steps closer, the breathing became a bit louder as I immediately understood what, or more who, it was. He mumbled something that I didn't understand.

"Draco! OH my gods, Draco are you okay? Stupid question, of course you aren't okay." I mumbled.

"Who are you?" He whispered look at me like I was an angel of some sort.

"It's me, Hermione. What happened to you?" Draco looked scared suddenly, his lips parted as if he was going to say something but stopped as his eyes closed. My eyes filled with tears, "this can't be happening." I bent my knees to check his pulse, it was faint but still there, I had to do something before it was too late. Pulling my wand out I muttered a spell and levitated him to his bed laying him down on his stomach, it seemed most of the blood was coming from his back. "How could anyone do such a horrible thing?" I whispered while I slid what was left of his shirt off. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked at him. His back was completely bloody with deep cuts and chunks taken out of it. "Hold on Draco, I'm going help you." I conjure a rag and a bowl of water as I started cleaning off his bloody back, he moaned every time my rag touch his back. My heart broke with every breath I took. His condition was horrible.

About an hour later most of the blood was clean but the cuts were still bleeding. He would bleed to death if they didn't stop. I bit my lip, _'I won't let you die.'_ I pulled my wand back out and conjured some bandages to wrap around him, slowly but surely I finally got him all taped up while he was still sleeping. I looked down at him and sighed, why would any one do such a horrible thing? Sitting down on the bed beside him I used my finger and slowly traced over his jaw bone making him mumble something inaudible. I didn't want to leave him. What if he hurt himself in his sleep. What if whoever did this came back and hurt him even more? At that thought I looked over to the door fearfully. What if whoever did this to him saw me and did the same to me or worse? _'I'm not leaving him here by himself.'_ I pulled the blanket over him and myself propping up pillows in a way to make him comfortable, surely no one would be back to hurt him more. Settling with that thought I took a hold of his hand idly and entwined our fingers. The last thing I saw was his face and my eyelids dropped as I fell asleep.


	20. Research

Chapter 20: Research

"Hermione," some one whispered. "Hermione, wake up. You need to leave."

"Huh?" I murmured still half asleep. I felt a squeeze on my hand. My eyes shot open as I suddenly remembered where I was. "Draco, oh my gosh!"

"Shh," he gave me another small squeeze. "You don't want my father hearing you."

"Oh my gosh, you had me so scared last night!" I whispered.

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you."

"No your not fine, Draco. What happened to you. You could have died from the loss of blood last night! Do you have any idea how scary that was for me?"

"Well, I'm glad you care, but really I'm fine."

"Quit saying you're fine because your not. We need to get you to St. Mungo's or something."

"Hermione--"

"Don't Hermione me Draco Malfoy. I mean it. You have to go a hospital."

"Would you just listen to me for two seconds." I looked at him quizzically but let him continue., "Thank you. now as I was going to say. I have a potion in that drawer over there. Will you get it for me?" I nodded and got up and out of bed.

"What does it do?" I asked after handing it to him

"It's just a simple healing potion. It's supposed to make me heal quicker. It has werewolf blood in it or something."

"Werewolf blood? That's kind of dangerous isn't it?"

"Sort of." He smirked after drinking the potion. "But I've been taking it for a while. I'm surprised I'm not immune to it."

"Taking it for a while? Draco how long has this been going on?"

"Just don't worry about me Hermione."

"Don't worry about you--" Draco put a hand to my mouth.

"I think some one is coming." He whispered. "You have to go."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"You have to, just go."

"But--" Draco pressed his lips against mine reassuringly giving me a short but meaningful kiss.

"I'll be fine. See you at school." I gave him one last worried look.

"Bye."

* * *

"Oh my gosh Hermione, where have you been!" Chantal looked at me worriedly. "Do you have any idea how hard it's been to cover for you?"

"Sorry, I--what time is it?"

"Eight."

"Oh, then why was it hard to cover for me. We usually don't get up till at least nine thirty."

"Well, it was your parents actually. They came in this morning around six to see if you were still asleep. You're lucky I've been awake all night. I had to stuff a bunch of pillows under your comforter to make it look real."

"Thanks for covering me."

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night or what?"

"Erm."

"Please tell me you didn't just make out all night because if that's the case then--"

"No, we didn't make out last night. We didn't make out at all actually, unless you count the goodbye kiss. Well anyway, when I got to his house it was really dark in his room and I saw this red lump…" I explained to her.

"Oh my gods, and you just left him there?" Chantal half shouted at me accusingly.

"I didn't want to but he told me I had to go." My eye filled up with tears.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean make you feel bad. Maybe we should go eat some breakfast and we can talk about this later."

"I like that sound of that." I smiled wiping my eyes.

"Come on," she smiled and dragged me out the door.

* * *

The next two weeks passed uneventful, and everyday I felt more worried for my new boyfriend with each hour that passed by. Even if he did take the healing potion I was still scared his back wouldn't heal up correctly, I didn't even think to look for any other injuries because I was so wrapped up in helping his back.

I thought the day would never come that I would have to go back home to get my trunk for school, but finally it did and I was more relieved than I had been in the last month.

"Bye Mione! Don't be a stranger!" Chantal gave me a tight squeeze and added in a hushed tone. "Keep me updated on your cutie."

"I'll try." I smiled breaking apart from our hug.

"Have a safe flight and call me as soon as you make it home Gabs."

"I will Fran don't worry." My mum gave her another quick hug.

"Flight 182. Last call flight 182." An intercom came on.

"We better go. Thanks for letting us stay!"

"It was no problem."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

My stomach went into knots as I stepped back onto the plane. This time I checked my seat and was very thankful it wasn't by the window. _'Heights, I hate heights, why does it have to be so high?' _I thought nervously buckling my seatbelt. I relaxed my head in my chair anticipating the landing even though we hadn't taken off yet. Closing my eyes I drifted off into a peaceful sleep the whole flight.

* * *

"Hermione! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you, it felt like ages." Ginny smiled, we just found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "Ron has been driving me crazy bickering about you all break. You'd think he'd give it a rest. I think he just misses you though."

"Yeah, well you know Ron." I sighed. "What does Harry think?"

"Well he nods his head when Ron says anything but after the whole story, he said he still wanted to hear your side and he said that you would surely have a good explanation."

"Well I'm glad someone understands."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. He stills seems pretty cross about the whole thing."

"Well maybe I can sort him out."

"Why don't you sort me out first. Tell me every detail." I rolled my eyes but told her my story anyways. "You mean Draco Malfoy was going to stop fighting on your command! Somebody get some paper and write this down!"

"Shh." I laughed. "There something else I need to tell you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, over break I ran into him at Gucci-" I stopped because Ginny was giving me a weird look. "What?"

"What's Guchi?"

"Gucci, it's a really expensive clothes store."

"Oh."

"So anyways. It was really embarrassing when I saw him. My cousin, Chantal, told me to try on this really slutty dress for kicks so I did and of course he was there and saw me in it."

"That's hilarious, what did he say?"

"He was like, 'what's the matter not your taste Granger?'"

"That's funny, what else happened."

"Well, the next day he sent me an owl to meet him at the Eiffel Tower that night so I did."

"Aww that's so romantic."

"Well it would have been if it weren't for Daniel."

"Who?"

"Let me start at the beginning…"

Most of the train ride I told Ginny my stories over and over again, not including the part about Draco getting hurt, but everything else.

"So he got that for you?" She asked pointing to my new bracelet I got from Christmas.

"I think so, it didn't say 'From: Draco' but it was wrapped in silver so I just figured."

"That's so sweet."

"I--"

"Err Hermione?" Our compartment doors opened as Harry stuck his head through. "Can we talk?"

"Erm sure Harry come on in." I looked over to Ginny nervously. Harry nodded and sat down by me looking just as nervous as I felt. "So."

"What happened at the ball?" He cut in. "Why'd you go with Malfoy?"

"Dumbledore told us we had to go together, and I couldn't really tell him no."

"Yeah you could of, I mean he's Malfoy."

"I know who he is but I wasn't going to refuse Dumbledore's request. I'm Head Girl. I'm supposed to put the differences aside get along with every one, even Malfoy."

"But he's _Malfoy_."

"I believe we've already established that."

"So what happened?"

"Well, we were supposed to start off the ball with a dance so we did."

"Yeah, but Ron saw you with him during the third song."

"Well," I paused. _'Don't tell him! I have to.' _"He asked me to dance so I did."

"What? MALFOY ASKED YOU TO DANCE AND YOU AGREED!"

"Harry, calm down, it was just a dance."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY NO!"

"I don't know, I just didn't. I guess I was still mad at Ron but--"

"Oh so you go and dance with our enemy."

"It wasn't like that Harry."

"Then what was it like, because I sure as hell would like to know."

"Merlin Harry calm down will you."

"Why should I calm down you, you, you did exactly what Ron said. I thought he was just exaggerating but--"

"Harry, we were only dancing and if weren't for Ron I wouldn't have been in that position anyway!"

"What does Ron have to do with anything?"

"Because if Ron would have just asked me to the ball in the first place I wouldn't have had to go to the ball with Draco!" I shouted realizing too late my mistake in calling Draco by his first name.

"What did you call him?"

"I--"

"You just called Malfoy, Draco didn't you."

"I--"

"Oh my gosh Hermione what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Harry it's not like I meant to call him Draco it just came out."

"You never call him that."

"Listen Harry, " I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them. "I'm sorry about the whole ball thing but it really wasn't that big of a deal and I advise you to get over it. If that's all you wanted to know I think you should leave so me and Ginny can change."

"We still need to talk Hermione." Harry muttered before leaving the compartment. I sighed rubbing my temples.

"What have I gotten myself into." I mumbled putting my head in my hands.

"Don't worry about it Mione. They'll get over it."

"I called him Draco _in front of Harry_."

"Well that is his name and since you two are, you know, you can't really stop yourself."

"Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to it."

"Don't say that. I think something good will come out of it. Maybe you can change him."

"I don't know, but you have to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"You can't tell anyone about us. I wasn't supposed to tell you in the first place."

"I won't tell anyone Hermione, I didn't even tell Harry or Ron I saw you with him at the beginning of the dance."

"And I was very thankful of you but now, here is another thing you have to keep secret, promise?"

"Promise." Ginny smiled pulling her robe over her shoulders.

"Thanks."

After the train ride, me and Ginny found a carriage with Parvati and Lavender and rode to Hogwarts together talking about how our Christmas break went. When we finally got to the Great Hall, I decided to sit away from Harry and Ron and joined Ginny and the others at the opposite end. I inconspicuously stole a glance at the Syltherin table to search for Draco, I caught his eyes and gave him a quick smile before turning my attention back to my friends.

Professor Dumbledore gave his 'Welcome back' speech and the feast began. We filled our plates with the delicious food and stuffed it in our mouths still talking excitedly about Christmas break.

"He was so gorgeous. I couldn't believe he kissed me." Lavender giggled.

"Let me see the picture again Lav," Parvati smiled. Lavender dug in her purse and pulled out a small picture of the guy she met in Spain.

"He didn't speak a lot of English, but I didn't care he was gorgeous. What about you Mione, you never told us what happened to you over break."

I quickly put my hand under the table that my bracelet was on, so they wouldn't question me about it, and glanced at Ginny.

"Not much happened to me really. I went to France with my mum and dad to visit my aunt and uncle."

"You mean to tell me you went to France and didn't meet any cute guys?" Parvati gushed. I felt my cheeks get pink.

"Well, there was this one guy--"

"Ooh, what was his name?"

"Erm, I don't remember," I lied.

"Yeah right, you don't forget anything, what does he look like?"

"Well, he was tall, blond, muscular,---"

"Sounds hot."

"He is--was."

"So did you two hook up?"

"What?"

"The guy. Did you go out on a date?"

"Sort of, we went to the Eiffel Tower."

"That's so romantic!" Lavender and Parvati squealed at the same time. I looked over at Ginny quickly, who was grinning, then over to Draco. He raised his eyebrow and then looked over to the doors motioning me to follow him as he got up.

"Well," I faked a yawn, "I think I'm going to head for bed I'll see you around."

"Your leaving? But you didn't finish your story."

"Well there isn't that much left, but I'll tell you later if you're that eager," I smiled putting my purse over my shoulder and walked towards the door.

As soon as I stepped outside into the halls I looked around for a sign of Draco and just barely caught a glimpse of black robes walking around a corner towards the Heads room.

"Quidditch." I muttered.

"Hermione," Draco whispered as he pushed me up against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled inwardly and pulled him closer to me opening my mouth slightly for the entrance of his tongue. His hands idly went to my waist as he massaged my lower back, a moan escaped from the back of my mouth. I felt him grin as he continued to search my body with his hands. My hand crept up to the back of his neck and played with his hair pulling his head closer to me deepening the kiss even more by exploring ever nook and cranny of his mouth. Our tongues battled back and forth for dominance over the other. I finally gave in and broke off the kiss gasping for air.

"What was that for?" I whispered out of breath.

"Saving my life," he said simply. I grinned at him looking deep into his eyes. Then my senses came back to me and I glared at him angrily.

"Why didn't you owl me?" I snapped narrowing my eyes.

"What?" He asked bewildered at my mood change.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you all break. You didn't even bother the owl me and tell me if that potion worked and you were better!"

"Oh, sorry, I guess I kind of...forgot?"

"Forgot my ass, Draco Malfoy, I--" Draco pressed his lips against mine and pushed me gently back against the wall slithering his hands down to my butt and picking me up. My legs reacted on instinct as they wrapped around his waist while his tongue slid in my mouth. I tangled my hands at his neck while he walked over to the couch and set me down easily, all the while not breaking off the kiss. I leaned back on the seat of the couch laying down in a more comfortable way for me as my legs slid off of his waist. Draco hovered over me kissing me deeper changing his position to make the both of us more comfortable. Draco slid his hand up to my shirt and slowly unbuttoned it with one hand while the other caressed the side of my face gently. I still hand my hands at the nape of his neck playing with his hair. I snaked them down to his chest and started to undo his robes.

"Hem hem." Someone coughed from by the door. I pushed Draco off of me unceremoniously and quickly buttoned my shirt back up and made myself look presentable before I stood up.

"Professor Dumbledore, er, hi," I blushed. He looked at me with that knowing twinkle in his eye. Draco stood up moments after me with his robes back on and his hair a little ruffled.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, how was your Christmas break?"

"Er, fine, yours?" I asked.

"Delightful. What about you Mister Malfoy."

"It was fine." He mumbled.

"Good good. Now, I have a small favor to ask of you." He paused he looked from me to Draco, then back to me, I could see a small smile form. _'He knows.' _"I was wondering if you two could possibly get a group and sixth and seventh years together and form a dueling class."

"A dueling class. Shouldn't Professor Steinhart do that?" I asked.

"Yes, I would have asked her, but she's been a bit swamped lately with a few things that I cannot discuss with students."

"Oh."

"So what do you say?"

"Erm--"

"What makes you think we have extra time to start and teach a class?" Draco snapped rudely I turned around and shot a glare at him. he ignored me.

"Yes, well, this class would take you out of Defense Against the Dark Arts so therefore you would have two extra hours for you to put together and teach a lesson."

"Oh," he said dumbly.

"Do you think we could have a day or two to discuss this over Professor?"

"Certainly, certainly, well I must be going. If you will just come to my office when you have decided I will give you your room number and planning material if you do decide to take on this task."

"Okay thank you professor." I smiled politely as Dumbledore turned around and walked out the door.

"Damn old man, interrupting us. Then thinking we were just going to give up our free time to start a class." I rolled my eyes at Draco.

"I think it would be fun."

"Yeah, _you _would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow at him. "So, where were we?" He smirked walking closer to me.

"Actually, I had some research I wanted to do before I went to bed so I'll just be in the library." I turned around smirking to myself right before he put his arms around me.

"What, you've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I'm pretty serious. I'll see you around."

"You can't just leave--"

"Watch me," smirking I grabbed the door handle. I turned around one last time to blow him a kiss. "Bye Draco." I said innocently.

As soon as I stepped outside the door I took a deep breath. Our little rendezvous went further than I wanted it, but Merlin was he a good kisser. I couldn't help myself. He knew just the right spots. I had to get out of there before I did something that I would regret.

After I cleared my mind fully and headed to the library to look up my own little project that I had been putting off for quite some time now. '_Where is it? There has to be something in here,' _thought to myself turning yet another page of '1 Million Ways to Make Potions'. I was looking for blood ingredients, so far the only thing I came up with was useless, because I highly doubted anyone would want my blood for making the classic 'vampire stew' and plus they didn't take nearly enough. No that wasn't it, it has to be something else, "body switching?"

'_Body switching is a very complicated potion in which it requires much concentration. Though heard to be an impossible feat, it is said that only a select few who are beyond powerful can manage to succeed to make this potion correctly'. _"Yeah yeah, what else," I scanned down through the page_. '..one of the main ingredients is the blood of the person you are switching with…_' the book read on to tell a few of the more complicated consequence in making the potion.

'_But why would he want to switch with my body?_' I thought.

After checking out about five books I put my bag over my shoulder and headed towards my dorm. Once I was inside the living area I looked around for Draco but it didn't appear that he was there.

"Er, Draco?" I knocked on his door. "Sre you in there?" There was a loud grunt on the other side of the door. "Um, can I come in?"

"No," he said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Because, _Granger, _you pissed me off."

"Oh so now were back to last names again are we _Malfoy. _What did I do anyway?"

"You know very well what you did."

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "you're mad at me because of that?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, be that way, but when you decide to come to your senses I'll be in my room." Huffing, I adjusted my bag and went into my room to read some more on body switching.


	21. An Unexpected Task

Do you think I put Draco too out of character in this chapter? It's kind of hard for me to write the mushy scenes because, well I don't know, I guess because they're not supposed to get mushy like that. Well, review and let me know! J

Ocardevoli: you asked if he was offended by Hermione going to the library…yes…he was mad that she walked out in the middle of snogging because he wasn't done…he was really just pouting is all….

Ink: the whole Lucius and Lucious

…I'm not sure really…I'm glad you pointed it out…I'll check up on that…okay…it's Lucius…thanks once again…I'll change that…J

One more thing…I just read HBP and I'm absolutely devastated…I don't know how I'm to finish my story after reading what really happened! I won't spoil it for those who haven't read HBP but I just had to tell someone… I was in tears of shock I couldn't believe it…well anyways...on with the story…

Chapter 21: An Unexpected Task

"Hermione?" Draco knocked on my door forty-five minutes later.

"What?" I asked distractedly absorbed in my book.

"Can I, er, come in?"

"Are you going to pout?"

"Malfoy's don't _pout. T_hey _brood_."

"Oh, is that what you call it? Come in," I rolled my eyes stuffing my books back into my bag. Draco pushed the door open and walked in with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"What? _I _couldn't resist _you. Y_ou're the one who came to _my _room."

"That's because I knew you missed me."

"You're bigheaded, you know that?"

"My heads not the only big thing," he smirked even wider.

"Ugh, I didn't want to hear that. You know, on second thought. I don't want you in my room."

"You know you want me." Draco stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Oh yes, I can't resist you," I smiled sarcastically.

"That's what I thought." He smirked and kissed my neck. I felt goosebumps start to rise over my body as he licked the tender part on my neck and blew on it softly. "You like that?" He didn't wait for an answer as he began to feverishly kiss my neck sucking on one place for a period of time. Moving my neck slightly allowing him more access, I closed my eyes enjoying the sensuous feeling of his lips and tongue on my body, not fully comprehending that there would be a large purple bruise on my neck for the next week. I turned around to face him and brought my hands up to his face and peered into his silvery blue orbs, which were full of lust and compassion, and brought my lips up to his for one of the most passionate kisses I'd ever shared.

The next morning I woke up late and I had to rush through the shower and all my other morning routines. I took a quick glance at the mirror sighing before I grabbed a hair band and my bag as I dashed out the door to Charms.

"Where have you been?" Harry whispered when I sat down.

"I woke up late." I replied as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Harry's eyes went wide, but I brushed it off and pulled out my quill and notebook.

Charms was pretty uneventful. Ron wasn't talking to me. Harry kept looking at me weird, and to top it all off, everywhere I went people were constantly whispering and pointing fingers at me. _'What is their problem? They act like there's a big sign on my forehead saying "mudblood" or something.'_

"Mione," Ginny said suddenly. We were at the lunch table eating. "What's on your neck?" I gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean what's on my neck?" I thought about it for a moment before I fully understood. My hands went up to my pony tail and I pull of the band trying to smooth my hair down against my neck.

"It's a hicky isn't it." She snickered.

"No." I lied.

"Mmmhuh."

"It's not either, I--I just, burned myself with a curling iron."

"A what?"

"A curling iron. You use it to curl your hair. It's really hot."

"I think your making things up."

"No I'm not." I snapped a little too quickly. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"It's a hicky." Ginny crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"It's true? HERMIONE HAS A HICKY!" Parvati squealed from behind me. The whole Great Hall went quiet and turned around to look at me. I felt my face go crimson as I shot Ginny and Parvati daggers with my eyes.

"IT'S NOT A HICKY!" I shouted grabbing my book bag and stalked out of the door. "Quidditch." Muttering to myself I slammed the door shut and stomped into my room throwing my bag somewhere and paced my room every once in a while glancing in my mirror at the large purple spot on my neck.

"That was quite a show." A voice drawled from my doorway.

"Shut up" I snapped.

"Touchy much?"

"You could have told me to cover this thing up this morning you know."

"I never saw you this morning, besides, that's my mark so the other guys will keep their prying eyes off you."

"_Your _mark huh, well if it's _your _mark then aren't people going to know that _we're _together?" I shot back.

"Not my mark _literally_, just _a _mark." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Harry and Ron didn't even say anything. I can't believe them."

"What can I say. They're dolts."

"No they're not."

"Yeah they are. They're too thick to know a hicky when they see one."

"They're not thick. Just polite, in a way, I guess."

"No, they were just too big of cowards to tell you that you could plainly see the large purple hicky on your neck."

"Shut up."

"I love it when I'm right."

"How am I supposed to cover this thing up?"

"Well, you are a witch. Just make a concealer potion or get one from that dumb mediwitch."

"Madam Pomfery is not dumb. Why do you have to be so rude all the time?"

"It's in my nature. I can't help it." He smirked.

"Whatever, go get that concealer potion."

"What? Why should I get it?"

"Because it's your fault I have to take it."

"No one is making you take it. I think you should show it off. Anyways, it's not my fault _completely. Y_ou liked it."

"That's not the point." He smirked again. I rolled my eyes. "Well are you going to get it or what?"

"No."

"Your impossible you know that."

"Yep." he smirked again and sprawled out on my bed. "So, how is Potty and Weasel?"

"Ron's not talking to me. Harry, he's well, I'm not sure but he's been kind of cross to me."

"How can you tolerate them two?"

"They're more tolerable than your two rocks you call friends."

"They're not really friends, more like _confreres_."

"Using big words are we?"

"Yes, I am." I rolled my eyes at him once again.

"Draco," I gushed in my most seductive voice as I climbed onto my bed by him.

"Yeah?" He smirked as I hovered over him and leaned in closer to his face.

"I want you--" I whispered as I got a little closer. "to go get that concealer potion!" I finished shouting at him.

"Fine, merlin, you don't have to shout." He got off the bed red faced as I sat on my bed with an evil grin plastered on my own.

Ten minutes later he came back looking like he would kill anyone that dared to look at him wrong. I chuckled as he stepped through my door.

"Here." He snapped as he roughly shoved the bottle in my hands.

"What's your problem?"

"You're so called friends. That's my problem. They can't mind their own bloody business."

"I see." I raised an eyebrow at him and took the potion. "What did they do?"

"Well, they _tried _to catch me off guard and challenge me to a duel, but that old bat Professor McGonagall stopped us and now we all have detention for a week with her. Can you believe it? A week with Scarhead and Weasleby."

"Professor McGonagall is not a bat, and you shouldn't have started a duel in the first place."

"I didn't start the bloody duel it was your ignoramus friends! Thank you very much."

"Yes, and I'm sure you did nothing to provoke them."

"Your damn right I didn't. I was minding my own bloody business. _They _attacked _me._" He said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, well, thanks for the potion, but I have to get to arithmancy. See you around."

"You mean to tell me, I went all the way down to the hospital wing, got bombarded by your friends, _and _a weeks detention with those prats and all I get is a simple 'thanks'."

"I'm sorry did you want a prize," I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Something like that." He smirked walking closer to me and put his arms around my waist. I pecked his lips quickly. "What was that?"

"Your prize?" I smiled innocently. He pulled me in closer.

"That's not a big enough prize after putting up with your stupid Gryffindor primates."

"Well, the more you talk rudely about them, the less prize you get."

"You think so." He smirked and pressed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and slightly opened my mouth for him as he slid his tongue in.

* * *

"So, about this dueling thing. What do you want to do?" I asked casually. Draco and I were in the common room doing our homework quietly the next day.

"I don't know if I can stand being around your ignoramus friends more than I have to plus the illiterate sixth years. Do you have even the slightest idea how much more work this will put on us?"

"Well, I've thought about that actually. You see, I think if we can just take out an extra thirty minutes of our time every Sunday we can get the week lesson plans done so we wouldn't have to worry about it the rest of the week. I would prefer to plan everything on Sundays since we wouldn't have school. It would be a lot easier. And I also have a bunch of other really fun ideas that I think people would--"

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you?"

"Well, yes, I think teaching will be fun."

"I think you're off your rocker."

"Well I didn't ask you now did I?" I snapped.

"I'm just saying, because it's going to take a lot of work and effort."

"Well if you don't want to do it then just say so."

"No, I do. I was just trying to warn you before hand."

"Because you've taught a class before." I rolled my eyes.

''Well, we better go find that old coot and tell him we'll do it."

"I'm not making you do this."

"I know, but since I'm such a generous and caring person--"I snorted. "I will take my precious time and spend it teaching a class with _you_."

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Were you now, what happened to 'I'm not making you do this'?"

"I was just being nice." I grinned evilly taking his hand and pulling him up, "Well, come on."

"I'm coming," Draco tossed his stuff to the side and let me lead him to the door. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before letting go of my hand and opening the door for me.

We walked in silence on the way to Dumbledore's since we couldn't really talk to each other in public anyway. Finally we came upon the large stone gargoyle.

"What's the password?" Draco asked.

"Honestly, don't you listen, you're just like Ron and Harry."

"I am nothing like you're presumptuous friends," he started.

"Whatever, lemon drops." I muttered, the gargoyle jumped aside revealing the ever-familiar winding staircase as I stepped through the entryway and climbed up. Draco sighed grudgingly and followed after me, then knocked on the door.

"Come in." A familiar muffled voice exclaimed through the door. Draco gave me a look that said 'I-can't-believe-we're-doing-this' and pushed the door open. "Ahh, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, it's good to see you. Tell me have you came to a decision."

"Yes, we have Professor. We want to teach the class."

"Excellent, excellent." Dumbledore smiled, "well take a seat and I shall tell you everything you need to hear." Draco and I both nodded and took the seats in front of Dumbledore's desk as though he had been expecting us. "Now, the classroom that you will be teaching in is room 345, on the third floor obviously, I think you will find the room quite useful in size and tool wise. Here are the directions to get there," Dumbledore paused for a second only to hand a piece of rolled up parchment to me. I took it and scanned the paper briefly. "Here is a list of things that I would like you teach each of the years and your time schedule. I believe this is everything you need to know, if you happen to not know it already, should be in this packet. Any questions?" He smiled handing me the package. I opened it and looked at it contents.

"Yes I do actually." Draco stepped into he conversation. "Do we get to dock points for misbehavior?" I rolled my eyes at his remark, '_so this is why he agreed to do it_,' I thought. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and a small smiled formed on his face.

"I thought one of you might ask that. Yes well, I have thought long and hard about it and I believe that since you are both Heads of this school that you should have good sense on when and how many points to take and I should hope that if indeed I do bestow this on you, you would not abuse the privilege. So yes Mister Malfoy, I think it will be allowed for you to take house points if you should feel the need to, but only in your class time."

"Professor Dumbledore, this can't be right, why would you take us out of these classes. I thought they were crucial for NEWTs." I asked looking up from the paper

"Ahh yes, one would think so, but since I have looked at you're future jobs I have realized that either of you two need to be taking Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology."

"But then, how are the other students going to take our class if they have to take that class."

"If you would just turn another page your schedule should be on there and you will find that I have made your class an evening one so it would not interfere with the others courses."

"So why would we get the other two classes off?" Draco asked suddenly interested.

"For you two to organize your schedules and lessons and to ready your class room."

"Are we teaching 6th and 7th years together or separate?"

"Together I believe would be best so you wouldn't have to spend more hours in your evenings teaching."

"When do we start?"

"As soon as you are ready, which will hopefully be by next week. I will let you take off this week to clean up and sort your room out, but please take no longer than two as I would like to get this class started as soon as possible." Dumbledore paused once again, looked over at me then to Draco, then back to me, and smiled as if he knew something was different about the air between us. "I believe that is all, unless you have more questions for me?" I shook my head curtly, Draco shrugged. "Very well, I will inform your teachers and you can start today, if you would like, on your classroom." Draco stood up and nodded. I followed the suit and walked out the door with him on my heals.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know. I guess it's an alright deal. I mean we get two extra hours in a way."

"This is going to be so much fun! I wonder if they'll have to call me Miss Granger or you Mister Malfoy? Ha imagine the look on-- well--anyways. I have to get to Ancient Runes, see you around." Draco shook his head and walked the other way as I hummed to myself all the way to my classroom.

"We have _Malfoy _as a teacher now? How is this possible? Why would Dumbledore do this to me?" Neville complained shoving more food in his mouth. It was our lunch break and I had just finished telling him, Lavender, Parvati and Dean about my new teaching job.

"Not just Malfoy Neville. It's co-ed. I'll be teaching too, and I'll make sure it doesn't get out of control."

"So do you get to take house points?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, but only when necessary. Dumbledore is putting a lot of trust in us to do this."

"Yeah, so he goes and puts Malfoy on the job." Dean said grudgingly. I suppressed from groaning and rolling my eyes.

"Ooooh, Hermione! Where did you get that bracelet? It's gorgeous!" Parvati squealed from across the table, my face went red as I stuff my hand under the table. I had grown accustom to wearing it everyday and Draco still hadn't said a word about it.

"Um, I got it for Christmas."

"From who? Is it that guy you met at France?"

"Umm--" Ron and Harry looked bewildered. My face went more red.

"You met a guy in France?" Harry asked suddenly interested that I was actually at the table. He had given me the cold shoulder since our argument on the train.

"Yes, sort of."

"She didn't tell you! Ooh it was so romantic! They went on the Eiffel Tower together and down by the Trocaerdo Fountains-"

"Wait a minute, Hermione, why didn't you tell me you met a guy in France?" Harry asked.

"Because you were too stubborn to talk to me because of the whole dance thing." I snapped.

"And all this time we thought--well it was Ron idea--"

"Hey!" Ron said. "You agreed with me."

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

"We thought that you-erm-well-wethoughtyoulikedMalfoy." My jaw dropped. _'So they were suspicious'_.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Well, it only made sense because of the whole dance thing."

"Well who wouldn't like Malfoy? He's _hot!" _Parvati squealed.

"UGH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER! AND YOU _RONALD WEASLEY!_ WHY WOULD YOU, NO _HOW_ COULD YOU COME UP WITH SUCH A THING!"

"Well if you wouldn't have stood up for that ferret I wouldn't of had to!" Ron shouted.

"I DIDN'T STAND UP FOR HIM! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?"

"YES YOU DID! YOU TOLD PROFFESSOR DUMBLEDORE--"

"THE TRUTH! I WASN'T GOING TO LIE TO THE HEADMASTER! UGHH! I've had enough I'm leaving." I gave one last glare at my two ex-best friends and stalked off hoping they believed every word I said. Actually I was quite proud of myself for being able to go off that easily considering they were totally and completely right about me and Draco.

* * *

"Ugh, this is a house elf's job." Draco complained. We had been working on our room for less then thirty minutes now and this was about the twentieth time he'd said that same line. I rolled my eyes once again. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

"Draco, for about the millionth time now. I didn't talk you into this. You didn't have to agree. Now quit complaining before I hex you." I sighed.

"Why can't we just use magic to do this?"

"Because, it won't kill you to sort out a few things by hand."

"Yes it will. See!" He stuck his thumb in the air. "I have a blister."

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it all better?" I laughed sarcastically. His face lit up.

"Yes, I would actually." He smirked walking over to me. I rolled my eyes and pecked his outstretched thumb.

"There is that better?"

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no, because now I think my lips have blistered." He smiled slyly.

"Oh really," I grinned leaning in closer to him to where our lips were barely apart.

"Yes really," he whispered leaning a bit closer gently pressing his lips on mine.

"Is that better?" I smiled.

"A little," he smirked.

"Well," I pulled away from him and turned back to my stack of papers. "We better get back to work."

He shook his head and we both returned to fixing up our new classroom in mostly silence.

Once we had the whole room cleaned and organized, mostly without magic much to Draco's dismay, we finally had our first class with the 6th and 7th years at 8 o'clock on Monday night.

* * *

"Erm, hi everyone, I'm Hermione Granger and this is--"

"Draco Malfoy." He cut in.

"Right, well erm, we're here because Professor Dumbledore wanted us to teach a dueling class. So if everyone will pair up Mr. Malfoy and I will demonstrate." Most of the Gryffindor looked at me like I was crazy. The Slytherins merely smirk at Draco with a smug expression on their faces. "Right, well, Malfoy ready?" He nodded as we both climbed up on the stage back to back and took 5 paces away from each other, then turned to face the other. "On three, one--two--three!"

"Expelliarmus!" "Protego!"

"Okay, as you--"

"Petrificus Totalus!" I looked over to Draco in shock as a red jet of light hit me squarely in the chest. My whole body went rigid and then stiff as a board as I blundered to the ground

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry gasped as they ran up to me and muttered the counter curse. "Are you okay?" Harry asked hovering over me.

"I'm fine." I muttered sitting up while rubbing my head. Looking over to Draco, who was looking rather apologetic, I gave him a look that said 'what the hell was that about' and stood with Ron and Harry who were throwing daggers in his direction.

"What the hell was that about Malfoy!" Ron bellowed.

"I--" he started.

"I should rip your spleen out for doing that to her. She wasn't even ready! You attacked her when she wasn't looking you son of a bitch!"

"Watch your mouth weasleby! And that's Mr. Malfoy to you, _and _I didn't mean to attack her you filthy ingrate!"

"Yes you did!" Ron's face redden as he step closer to Draco and took a swing.

"Ron stop!" I yelled getting in between the two boys. "I'm fine, just leave each other alone!"

"He could've seriously hurt you Hermione!"

"What do you care? You haven't talked to me since the ball!" I exploded on him.

"I--I--" ron stuttered.

"Just go and partner up before I take house points."

"But--"

"Go." I whispered in the deadliest voice I could muster.

"Why are you always defending him Mione?" He whispered before turning back to Harry.

"We were demonstration how to duel Ron. I should have been prepared for him to keep going."


	22. Lions vs Snakes

Chapter 22: Lions VS. Serpents

The next few months went by uneventful in the dueling classes with the occasional outbursts between the Slytherins and people from somewhere other than Slytherin (mostly Harry, Ron, and Draco) and I completely forgot all about Voldemort and the switching potion because of all the homework that was piling up for NEWTs and snogging with Draco in between breaks, but no where near sex, mind you.

Sure, I felt horrible for lying to all my friends, with the exception of Ginny who already knew, about me and Draco's relationship but I knew if I told them, it would kill them. So I just kept it all bottle up to myself even though every time I saw him in the hall I wanted to run up to him and give him a steamy kiss, but I controlled myself. Harry and Ron eventually warmed back up with me and things seemed to finally go back to normal, with the exception of having a Slytherin boyfriend of course.

"I wonder what's been up with Malfoy lately." Harry stated shoving his dinner in his mouth. My heart skipped a beat. _'Oh no, he knows! He's going to find out!' _

"What do you mean?" I asked playing with my food nervously.

"Well, it's just he hasn't been as insulting lately. I guess I should be thankful, but I can't help but think that he's up to something."

"You know, you're right, Malfoy has been too quiet lately." Ron butted in.

"Maybe he's just been too busy snogging every girl at Hogwarts," Harry snickered. My blood boiled with jealousy thinking that Malfoy would cheat on me. He was a Slytherin, but I thought he changed. _'No, Draco's not cheating on me. That's just Harry assuming things,' _I settled with myself.

"That's a nasty thought," Ron laughed with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, he is Malfoy after all." Harry said. "Mione, you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just tired is all. I think I'll head on up to bed, good night." I smiled and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Night," Ron muttered.

"Night Mione," Harry smiled. "And don't forget the big Quidditch match tomorrow against Slytherin!"

"I won't!" I called as I walked out of the Great Hall. A pair of dark blue eyes followed me as I walked out. The dark haired person sleekly got up from his seat and walked out of the door and followed.

"Granger." Someone said from behind me. I spun on my heel to see who was talking to me as I felt a hard push knock me into an empty classroom.

"Wha--" my attacker put a hand over my mouth as I stared angrily into the face of none other the Blaise Zabini.

"What the hell did you do to my best friend?" He snapped.

"What are you talking about!" I yelled enraged.

"Shh, damn you don't have to be so fucking loud." He turned to the door and mutter a few spells. A silencing one no doubt, but what about the other one?

"What do you want Zabini?" I snapped irritably.

"I want to know what in Merlin's name you did to Draco! That's what I want."

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything to D-Malfoy." Blaise raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at my almost-slip up of saying Draco's name.

"Oh really, is that why he's acting like a lovesick puppy all the time. Ever since he's been doing all that damn head work."

"Zabini I don't know what the hell your talking about, but I suggest you release me right now."

"Fine, fine," Blaise let go of me and stood there tapping his foot. "Listen, if there is something going on with you and Draco just tell me."

"There is nothing going on with us okay Zabini, get that through your thick skull!"

"My skull is not thick, thank you very much, I have one of the top five marks in our year."

"Whatever, let me out."

"No," he said plainly. "I'm not done talking to you."

"Yeah, well I am," I snapped and started walking around him to the door. Blaise stepped in front of me and put his hand on my shoulders pressing his body against mine. I suddenly became aware of how much taller and stronger he was than me. 'N_ot quite as built as Draco though._' I thought.

"Damn you Granger, just tell me if you and Draco are dating or not." He whispered menacingly.

"Just leave me alone Blaise!"

"Fine!" He let me go and pushed me slightly away making me tumble back on my butt. "Sorry." He muttered and offered a hand. I smacked it away and stood up myself walking to the door. I placed my hand on the door knob started to turn it but it wouldn't budge.

"Alohomora!" Nothing happened. "What the hell did you do to that damn door? Let me out of here!" I huffed. Blaise rolled his eyes and muttered a spell under his breath as the door opened with a click.

* * *

"Draco, we need to talk." I said sternly as he walked through the entryway of the common room. Draco went pale nodding and took a seat by me. I suddenly realized what I said. "Not that 'we need to talk' it's about something else." I added quickly.

"Oh." He sighed. "Yeah?"

"Well, the thing is, I think people are getting suspicious of us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Harry and Ron were talking at dinner today--"

"Oh this can't be good Scarhead and Weaslby are talking to you again." I smacked him in the arm playfully.

"Shut up." Rolling my eyes I sighed and continued. "Anyways, what I was going to say is, they've noticed that you haven't been threatening them or tormenting them lately."

"Are they now," he smirked evilly.

"Yes, and it's not just them either." I paused and took a deep breath. "Blaise caught me outside of the Great Hall after dinner a minute ago--"

"He what? What did he do to you?"

"Would you stop interrupting me for one second?" Draco rolled his eyes and motioned me to continue. "Thank you. No Blaise didn't do anything to me, but he asked me what I did to you because you were acting like a lovesick puppy."

"What?" He laughed. "Are you serious?" I glared at him as he clutched his stomach, laughing and rolling around on the couch.

"I don't see what's so funny about this."

"It's just, Blaise thinks I'm acting like a lovesick puppy. If you knew Blaise you'd be laughing too."

"Well I don't. I'm being serious Draco. If we're not careful some one is going to find out about us."

"So what. I don't care Hermione. I like you and I don't give a shit what other people think right now."

"But I do care--"

"What are you afraid Potty and Weasel are going to hate you because you befriended the enemy. "

"No, that's not it all, I--"

"Or are you worried that your poor reputation will be trashed because you're dating a Slytherin? Well you know what, you're not the only one who's putting their life on the line for this relationship!" Draco snapped. My eyes filled up with tears at his harsh words.

"Why are you yelling at me? All I was trying to tell you is that I don't want it to get out so your father won't know!" I sobbed standing up and ran to my room, slamming the door in the process.

"Shit." He muttered and walked over to my door knocking on it gently. "Hermione?"

"Go away."

"Hermione, please open up."

"No _Malfoy_, leave me alone." I yelled through the door heavily emphasizing Malfoy.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just--I haven't had a good day is all."

"Oh so you take it out on me?"

"That's not it at all I--"

"I don't want to hear it just leave me alone and I _might_ talk to you in the morning." Draco sighed. He knew I meant it. So he turned around and plopped down on the couch recalling his disastrous day. '_First Blaise. Then my letter from my father. Now yelling at my only friend in the world. Life couldn't be better._' He thought sarcastically.

Draco looked at his watch. He was supposed to meet his father in an hour for his 'first assignment'. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

The next morning rolled around rather unruly. I looked in my mirror to see that my hair was a complete mess as well as my face which was black from my mascara. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and hopped into the shower before I began the new day.

"Hey Mione," Ginny grinned. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I smiled curiously at Ginny. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely terrific! Couldn't be better." She grinned even wider.

"And what, may I ask, are you up to this morning?"

"Why do you think I'm _'up to something' _?"

"Because I know that grin, and nothing good ever comes from it when I see it."

"Awe, you break my heart," Ginny faked a tear and clutched onto her chest where her heart would be.

"I'm sure I do," I laughed taking a bite of my toast.

"Yes, well anyways, how are things going between you and--" I cupped my hand over Ginny's mouth and shot her a look that clearly said what-are-you-thinking-using-Draco's-name-! "I wasn't going to say it okay. I was going to say, how are things going between you and your boy."

"Mmmhuh," I rolled my eyes and continued back to my toast as a jolt went through my stomach remembering our fight last night.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How are you two?"

"Well, we erm, go into a fight last night."

"Oh." She said dumbly. "About what?"

"Just about keeping it quiet and stuff. He blew up on me for no reason!"

"And you didn't say anything to make him mad?"

"No, all I was going to say that he needed to be more rude to us, and mind you I thought he'd be thrilled to have a chance to be ruder to Harry and Ron, but he totally went off on me saying that I just didn't want my reputation to be ruined if people found out we were dating and all sorts of other wish-wash, can you believe it?"

"Um, woh?'

"That's all you have to say?" I asked shocked.

"I guess." She said unsure.

"Well, that definitely wasn't the outcome I thought I'd hear from you."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Er, not since last night, but I don't really want to right now."

"Why not?"

"Because he made me mad."

"Mmmhuh, well I have to head to the Quidditch field. Harry's got chains around the team and if were not at least an hour early he says we're not going to get to play."

"Alright, well I'll see you around then."

"Your coming right?"

"Yeah, Harry made me promise."

"Great, well see you later Mione." I sighed and waved bye to Ginny as she headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Watch where you're going Weaslette!" A silvery blond headed boy walked into the Great Hall. He brushed off his robes like there was something on it and stalked over to the Slytherin table. I grabbed another piece of toast and huffed off into the library.

* * *

"Woooohhh! Go Gryffindor!" I shouted through the stadium, both of the teams just flew out. I looked around and caught Draco's eyes. He smirked and flew off.

"It's the biggest Quidditch match of the season, and the last! Mighty undefeatable Gryffindor verses slimy Slytherin! Sorry Professor! It's the truth! And the captains shake hands. Madam Hootch blows the whistle and they're off!" Colin Creevey yelled over the crowd. "This is for the Quidditch Cup so both teams are fairly riled up--"

"Go Harry! Go Ron! Go Gin!"

"AND GRYFFINDOR GETS THE QUAFFLE, LITTLE WEASLEY HEADS TO THE RINGS PASSES TO FINNIGAN OWWW! FINNIGAN TAKES A BLUDGER FROM CRABBE! ZABINI TAKES THE QUAFFLE AND HEADS TO THE OTHER END. HE JUST ABOUT TO THE RINGS--"

"Come on Ron you can do it!" I shouted. I crossed my fingers praying he'd block the shot. Ron had gotten better since our fifth year, but if he missed his first quaffle he still beats himself up through the rest of the game.

"ZABINI THROWS THE QUAFFLE AND YES! WEASLEY SAVES IT! ALRIGHT RON! RON THROWS THE QUAFFLE BACK TO HIS RATHER HOT SISTER, SORRY PROFESSOR I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. GINNY RACES TO THE OTHER SIDE LIKE LIGHTING THROWS IT, NO WAIT, IT WAS A FAKE AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 10-NIL GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes alright Gin!" I smiled jumping up and down with Parvati and Lavender. The game continued on for another forty-five minutes without scoring, and I was becoming quite bored, until finally.

"HARRY SEES THE SNITCH! HE'S DIVING TOWARDS THE OTHER END, MALFOY'S ON HIS TAIL! GO HARRY GO! WITH BOTH THE SEEKERS HEAD TO HEAD HARRY REACHES OUT FOR THE SNITCH AND OWWW! A BLUDGER KNOCKS BOTH OF THEM OFF THEIR BROOMS! SMART ONE GOYLE REAL SMART!"

Colin continued commentating the game, my stomach went in knots as I watch my boyfriend and my best friend fall off their brooms, lucky for them they were only about six feet of the ground. "COME ON HARRY GET BACK UP AND GO GET THAT SNITCH! OH WAIT, ZABINI HAS THE QUAFFLE, RON PAY ATTENTION!" There was a loud cheer throughout the silver and green part of the crowds as Blaise scored on Ron, who cursed loudly. "SLYTHERIN SCORES MAKING IT TEN TO TEN! THAT'S ALRIGHT RON JUST PAY ATTENTION NEXT TIME! FINNIGAN HAS THE QUAFFLE, OHH AND HE NARROWLY MISSES A BLUDGER! FINNIGAN PASSES TO THOMAS TO WEASLEY BACK TO FINNIGAN, THOMAS, WEASLEY! OH FOR MERLINS SAKE JUST SCORE ALREADY AND QUIT PLAYING CATCH! WHAT'S THIS, MALFOY IS DIVING TOWARDS THE GROUND POTTER CHASES, THE SNITCH I SEE THE SNITCH! HURRY HARRY!"

Draco was closing in on the snitch Harry was just meters behind him, '_come on, come on, come one!' _I thought, but I wasn't sure just for who I was cheering for anymore. "HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The stands burst out in applause and headed towards the bottom of the pitch to congratulate the team. My heart was beating curiously fast as my eyes searched the field. There he was off in a corner headed to the locker room. He looked beaten up. His silvery blonde hair blew around his sullen face I wanted to run over to him and give him a hug, but I knew I couldn't. I'd just have to do that later. So instead I followed Parvati and Lavender to my house team.

"Harry Ron Gin! Congratulations!" I exclaimed giving them each a big hug.

"Thanks Mione, but it was all Harry's doing," Ron blushed giving Harry a pat on the back.

"So Mione, you're going to come to the big celebration, right?"

"Yeah, I will for a little while, but NEWTs are next week and I have to do some major studying this weekend."

"I don't see why you even study. You know you're going to get the highest marks no matter what." Ron said, making me blush.

"You don't know that. I could freeze up at the very beginning and forget everything."

"Yeah right, the day Hermione Granger freezes up during a test is the day me and Harry hate Quidditch." I rolled my eyes at Ron.

"Whatever, I'll meet you guys in the common room." I waved bye to them and left the Quidditch pitch stopping by the kitchens before going into the common room. Levitating the food onto a table I plopped in the chair and closed my eyes waiting for the rest of the Gryffindor's to enter the room.

"--I know I thought you were going to crash in the ground. It was so awesome looking!" Seamus exclaimed walking into the room with Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team and Gryffindor house members.

* * *

Four hours and 5 butterbeers later, the party finally ended and I waved my friends off before heading to my common room to find Draco. I muttered the password and stepped into an empty room.

"Draco?" I knocked on his door. "Are you in there?' Draco opened the door a few seconds later with looking disheveled. "Erm, hey."

"Hi," he grunted shortly.

"You did pretty good out there today." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me the pity talk Hermione. I sucked."

"No you didn't! And I'm not trying to give you the pity talk!" I protested. "I mean, you almost beat Harry. You didn't suck. Anyways, I was going to apologize about last night for making you think badly of what I said, but now I think I've changed my mind. Goodbye." I turned on my heel and walked to my door.

"Hermione wait." He pleaded. I turned back around to face him. "I'm sorry okay, I've just been in a pissy mood ever since my-" he paused. "Blaise said something to me the other day. I'm sorry."

"That's what I was trying to tell you Draco. People are getting suspicious of us. We have to act more rude to each other in public."

"I know. It's just I hurt you enough privately and I don't want to make matters worse."

"Then we'll just have to avoid each other, but if we do run into each other. We need to throw some insults or we're going to get caught."

"You're right. Just remember I don't mean any of it okay."

"I won't." I smiled. Draco wrapped his arms around me and pressed his soft lips on mine. I smiled even bigger inwardly as he slipped his tongue in. His hands searched my body as he lifted me up and brought me over to the couch and laying me down gently. His kisses trailed my jaw bone and down to my neck while he caressed the tender parts of my body. I moaned at his soft touch while he kissed further down to my neck licking the delicate spot under my ear. I brought my hands to his robes the slide them off his body gently revealing his dark green button-up shirt. "You always wear green." I whispered slightly.

"Of course I do." he whispered bringing his head up to peer into my eyes and brought his heated lips back to mine. Draco slid his hands up to my robes and pulled them off of me gently. I began to unbutton his shirt revealing his pale muscular abdomen and pulled his shirt off gently. My hands gently glided over his sleek chest and down his arms he gave a slight twitch as they passed over his forearm. I saw a dark glint catch my eyes on his skin. I did a retake.

"What is that!" I practically yelled shoving him off me.


	23. Mistakes, Chaos, and Decisions

Sorry this took me so long...I've been on vacation...well here is the next chapter I hope you like it sorry about the cliff...hopefully my next chapter will be a little quicker but I can't make any promises since school starts in three days...also...I will warn you I only have like one or two chapters left...well I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll get more as quick as I can...c-ya..one more thing...I'm having a celebration...I finally got 60,000 + words! YEAH! okay that's all I had to say ;)

Chapter 23: Mistakes, Chaos, and Decisions

"What is that!" I repeated glaring at the black skull on his arm.

"It's--" My heart stopped along with everything else in my world. Was I seeing things?

"Oh my gods! It is what I think it is isn't it. How could you do this Draco, WHY!"

"I--" My world was slowly crashing down around me.

"I thought you weren't a deatheater! How could you be a deatheater and not tell me!"

"I--" And I wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"You're so stupid. Why would you do this to yourself!"

"I didn't have a choice!" He yelled finally getting a sentence out.

"You ALWAYS have a choice! You don't have to do what your father tells you it won't hurt to defy him you know!"

"You don't know anything about my father Hermione. I don't have a choice when it comes to him. You don't understand!"

"You're nothing but a lying cheating coward you know that and to think I actually trusted you!"

"I AM NOT A COWARD!"

"YES YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND UP TO YOUR OWN FATHER! HE'S YOUR DAD FOR MERLIN'S SAKE YOU COULD'VE SAID NO!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY FATHER SO JUST KEEP HIM OUT OF THIS!" He roared.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why would you do this?" The tears started to come and I knew there would be no stop to them as the first one silently made it's way down my cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" My voice was just barely above a whisper. Draco took as small step towards me and reached out. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Hermione--"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. GO PLAY WITH ALL YOUR LITTLE DEATHEATER FRIENDS AND VOLDEMORT. YOU SEEM TO TAKE A LIKING TO HIM!"

"Please Hermione." He took another step reaching out for my arm once again,. I twisted away and took a step back giving him the most loathing glare. He flinched. "Please." He whispered.

"Go. To. Hell," I spat venomously in a scary calm voice. His face wrenched into a deeply hurt look, but I didn't care. He didn't deserve my pity or my love or my presence. I turned around and slammed the door to my room shut then jumped on my bed.

Nothing made sense anymore, or perhaps they never did and my feelings for him just blinded me.

'_Who did he think he was trying to manipulate me into trusting him? It was probably all a dare, a mission, for him to be a distraction to get to Harry. All those feelings I thought he felt towards me were fake. All those wonderful passionate kisses meant nothing to him. That's how it really was. He didn't really like me. He was, no _is_, a deatheater.' _

More hot tears streamed down my face. I didn't bother wiping them off there was no need, more would only come.

* * *

Draco slammed his balled fist into his wall, blood trickled down his knuckles. This wasn't supposed to happen. He meant to tell her about being a deatheater, but he just never got around to it. It might have been the slight knot in his stomach towards her reaction and sure enough she exploded, just like he imagined she would, without an explanation.

But perhaps it was better that she be mad at him. After all, his first task was coming up quickly, too quickly. He didn't want to do it but the consequences were dire if he were to not fulfill his duty. Then again, the look on her face that she had just given him was almost more than he could handle. He didn't want her to go back hating him again. Not after they had just finally gotten past their differences and she was trusting in him, which he was sure was now that trust was gone.

'_Damn my father, damn the Dark Lord, and damn stupid fate!' _

And then yelling at her, why did he do that? It made things worse for him, stupid emotions and feelings. Why did he even have these feelings for her anyhow?

'_Because she's intelligent, and beautiful, and she has a good heart.' _A voice answered.

'_I have to get her back.'_

* * *

The tears had finally ended. I had no idea what time it was. All I knew that it was going to be a long sleepless night. My throat was dry. My stomach was growling, and the constant ticking sound coming from the rain colliding with my window was putting me on the brink of craziness.

The same thought kept running through my head. _'Why?'_ _Why _did I think that some one actually and truly cared for me? I should have known it was too good to be true. _Why _would anyone really want to be with me? I didn't know what I was thinking. I should have just kept on with books and stayed with Harry and Ron in familiar territory. _Why _did I have to fall for him? _Why_?

A small knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice spoke. It was him.

"Go to hell!" I spat.

"Please, just let me explain-"

"What's there to explain Malfoy? You're one of _them_. You don't have any feelings or emotions. All you want is power and blood. Well guess what? We're through. If we were even anything at all. I bet this was all a big sick joke to you. Just some stupid mission to get closer to Harry--just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"Please." He pleaded. It almost sounded like he was about to cry. _'Malfoy's don't have feelings, especially not him.'_ "I'm sorry." He mumbled through the door. I heard footsteps get fainter as he walked away. More tears poured out my eyes. _'I hate him.'_

* * *

I stalked into the Great Hall and slammed my bag down. Ginny looked up at me bewildered.

"Um, good morning to you to?" She said uncertainly.

"Good morning indeed." I spat. "He thinks he can just polite his way back into trust. Well he's got another thing coming."

"_Polite his way back into trust_?"

"Malfoy!" I spat, "He's a, he's a--" _'Oh no, here come the tears again.'_

"What is it Mione?" Ginny looked concerned. I couldn't bring myself to say it. It would only confirm what I saw.

"Deatheater." I whispered, a small tear trickled down my face at that exact moment. Ginny wrapped me in a hug and stroke my hair.

"I don't know what to say." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. Harry and Ron were right."

"Don't say that Hermione. Maybe he didn't have a choice."

"How could he not have a choice?" I snapped. It was then I remembered Draco said the same thing, but he was lying. He had to be. "I don't want to talk to him, or see him, ever again."

"Well it looks like you don't have much choice because here he comes right now."

"He's coming up to me, in _public_?" My head whipped around to find Draco about two feet away from me.

"Granger," he grunted. "Dumbledore wants a word with us." I glared at him and stood up giving Ginny a meaningful look. I kept a good three feet from him down the halls refusing to look at him. It only made my eyes water to see him. "Hermione," Draco whispered. "I'm, I'm sorry about last night." I snorted. "I know you'll probably never speak to me again, but I really didn't have a choice. I don't want to follow the Dark Lord, but I don't have a choice."

I didn't comment on anything, but just kept walking. Draco stopped suddenly in his tracks. I turned around to look at him wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Shh," he pulled me close to him behind a suit of armor completely hiding us.

"Yeah that lucky bastard. I can't believe it!" A blond haired boy complained. He looked about sixth year and was also wearing Slytherin robes.

"I know. Why does he get to take down that stupid mudblood bitch. It's no fair." This time it was a brown haired girl, also a sixth year Slytherin.

"Well, at least someone is doing it. Too bad it's only one and not all of them." The first boy spoke.

"Can you imagine the look on her face when she finds out what she's done, ha!" A black haired boy laughed. "Hey Blaise, you've been quiet. What do you think?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I don't know. I think it's such a shame that all the beauty can go into such bad blood." Blaise stated scratching his head. He didn't look like he completely meant it, but the others bought it.

"Beauty! Yeah right! She as pretty as a screwt!" The girl spat.

"Actually, I think the mudblood is quite attractive. I mean if she was a pureblood. I'd love to screw her." The black haired boy stated.

"You guys sicken me,.I'm leaving so I'm not late to class."

"Yeah, we'd better get to class so that git Sprout won't dock points."

The voices faded as the group walked away, my heart was beating rapidly. _'Were they talking about me? What kind of horrible things were they going to make me do? Okay Hermione calm down, there are other muggleborns is this school, maybe they're talking about someone else. But if they aren't…'_

"Hermione," Draco whispered. "Are you okay?" I glared at him and stalked off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. "Please, Hermione, don't be like this."

"Don't be like what Malfoy? How do you want me to act? No wait I forgot, acting was your job, too bad I figured you out huh."

"That's not it Hermione, I haven't been acting at all. Everything was real to me and it still is."

"I don't believe it. Just leave me alone Malfoy. I don't want to speak to you, ever again." He looked hurt. I glared back at him and continued my journey while Draco trailed behind silently.

* * *

"Ahhh, there you are, I was wondering what happened to you." Dumbledore smiled from behind his desk. "Well, the reason I sent for you was because I have some good news for you."

"Yes Professor?" I asked.

"Before I tell you, please take a seat." He motioned to the two chairs sitting in front of his desk. I took the chair on the left and scooted as far away as possible without attracting too much attention, while Draco took the right. "Lemon drop?"

"No thanks," I smiled. Draco shook his head rudely, rolling his eyes in the process muttering something that sounded a lot like the lines of 'crazy old coot'.

"No? I myself have become quite fond of them, but to more important matters. The reason that you are here is because I have some good news, quite a funny story how I stumbled onto this actually--"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Professor Dumbledore! Come quick! A couple of deatheaters were spotted at the edge of the forest by a couple of sixth years!" Professor McGonagall came rushing in through the door out of breath. Headmaster Dumbledore jumped up from his desk and headed towards the door, he turned around quickly.

"I need you two to round everybody up and get all the students into the great hall immediately." I nodded my head and jumped out of my chair as well and headed down the spiral staircase behind Professor Dumbledore with Draco at my heels.

Once we reached the corridors I pointed to my wand and muttered. "Sonorus!" Draco looked at me quickly and did the same. We proceeded to go through the halls yelling at everyone to go to the great hall before going to the common rooms to gather the others.

"Harry! Ron--"

* * *

This was it. This was what it all came down to. This was his time to make the decision. Draco watched Hermione run to the Gryffindor common room. What was he to do? His mind flashed back to only two days ago…..

"_I don't want to hear it just leave me alone and I might talk to you in the morning." Draco sighed. He knew she meant it. So he turned around and plopped down on the couch recalling his disastrous day. '_First Blaise. Then my letter from my father. Now yelling at my only friend in the world. Life couldn't be better.'_ He thought sarcastically._

_Draco looked at his watch. He was supposed to meet his father in an hour for his 'first assignment'. '_What have I gotten myself into?' _He sighed once again and drug himself into his room and started on his Herbology essay and before he knew it, it was time to meet his father. _

"_Draconis, I'm glad you made it, and on time too." Lucius drawled. "Come my boy, it is time for your first assignment." The teen-ager nodded and took a hold of the dagger his father held out. He suddenly felt the familiar tug behind his navel and quick enough they landed in a familiar dark room. Several hooded figures stood in a semi-circle around a large charge in which sat the Dark Lord. Draco also saw a crooked nose creep out from behind a hood. It belonged to none other than his favorite potions teacher, Severus Snape. _

"_Lucius," a voice hissed, "I see you have brought your son, good. Come here boy." Draco took a few careful steps forward and bowed._

"_I have come for my first task, my lord." He mumbled._

"_Yess," he hissed once again, "but are you ready for it?"_

"_Of course, my lord." Draco was doing his best to keep his mind blank. He knew that if Voldemort heard his opinions on him he would be dead in an instant and he still needed to patch things up with Hermione._

"_Good, but first tell me, who is Harry Potter's best friend?"_

"_Ron Weasley, my lord."_

"_And who is the other?"_

"_Hermione Granger, sir."_

"_And what is she?"_

"_A mudblood, lord."_

"_Very good." He laughed maliciously. Draco could hardly call it a laugh. It was more of a screech that chilled him to the bone. "Your very first assignment, young Malfoy, will be about this mudblood. I want you to take this vial and force it down her throat. This potion will take effect immediately making her soul and mine switch." He laughed again at his ingenious plan before continuing. "Once we switch souls I want you to take me to Harry Potter. There I will kill him," Voldemort cackled once more then put a serious look on his face. "Timing is everything in my plan. I will set deatheaters along the forbidden forest and let a few be seen to alert that old fool Dumbledore of my presence. Yhen once Mr. hero comes in act that mudblood will be by his side and I can strike! Do you understand your importance in my plan?" Draco gulped then nodded. "And do you understand the consequences, should you fail."_

"_I won't fail you my lord."_

"_Good, and once I have killed off Harry Potter I want you to give me this vial, which allows me to go back to my normal body, then once the mudblood bitch is back, take her life without remorse. Is everything clear, boy?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Good, this will all take place soon, keep the vials with you at all times and keep that mudblood and Potter in good view too. Do not fail me Draco."_

"_I won't, sir."_

"_Excellent. Now go. I no longer want your presence with me." Draco nodded and bowed once more before making a beeline to his father._

_Once they were back into the forbidden forest Lucius held on to his son._

"_Do you know what will happen if you fail this task Draconis?"_

"_Yes father." _

"_Good, now don't put our family in shame I have worked hard to put the Malfoy name in it's highest reverence and I won't have it being ruin by some useless seventeen year old boy, understand?"_

"_Eighteen," he barked indignantly. _

"_Either way. Do not fail me or else the Dark Lord or I will have you head! Now go." I took a lot of force not to roll his eyes as Draco stalked off back to Hogwarts. A familiar question rang through his mind. 'W_hat have I gotten myself into?'

Draco's hand went instinctively to his robe pockets and clutched the two vials, one blood red, the other crystal clear. It was time to make his decision.

* * *

"EVERBODY TO THE GREAT HALL NOW! DEATHEATERS HAVE BEEN SIGHTED AT THE FORBIDDEN FOREST! GRAB YOUR WANDS AND GO NOW!" I shouted to the common room. Everybody dropped what they were doing and went pale. Some dashed up stairs colliding into others to grab their wands the fled to the great hall. I checked all the rooms to make sure no one else was there before I went back into the common room to find Harry and Ron.

"Harry--" I gasped.

"Hermione, you know this is it, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's time. It's either I kill him or he kills me. I just want you both to know--"

"Harry don't say that! You're going to make it okay! Me and Ron will be right beside you no matter what!"

"No Hermione. I have to do this on my own. You know what the prophecy said."

"Harry." I sobbed and embraced him in a hug.

"Well be watching your back mate." Ron said grimly pulling Harry into a brotherly hug.

"Come on guys. Lets go." Harry put his arms around both me and Ron's necks and we walked out of the common room.

Once we got to the great hall everyone turned the head cautiously to see who entered. At first they paled, but a sigh could be heard throughout the room as we stepped through.

"Hermione!" Some one called. I turned around to see Draco walking towards me. _'Did he just call me Hermione in public?'_ "Come on, Professor Dumbledore needs us. Hurry!"

"She's not going anywhere with you Deatheater. You'll just lure her into a trap!" Ron bellowed. My stomach did a flip. I had completely forgotten about the dark mark on his arm.

"I don't want to hear it Weasley. Come on Hermione!" Draco slid his hand into mine.

"Don't call her that!" Ron snapped indignantly taking a hold of my other hand. "And she's not going with you either!"

"Quit fucking with me. Dumbledore needs us now and if you don't let go I will be forced to resort to my wand." Draco growled menacingly.

"Just let go Ron. I'll be okay," I gave him a reassuring squeeze of the hand. "If Dumbledore needs us, then I need to be there for him. Stay here, Harry, don't let him out of this room."

"Hermione, I can't promise you anything, but I'll try." Harry grinned then took on a more serious face. "Be careful." He then leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, this is very heartfelt but we have to go. Hermione, come on." Draco interrupted and dragged me out of the room and lead me opposite of the grounds and into the dungeons.

"Where are we going?"

"Where it's safe."

"What, Draco I need to be out there helping the prefects. Let go of me!" I tried wrenching my hand from his grip but he held onto me firmly and kept walking. "Draco stop! Let me go!"

"You don't understand Hermione. I have to do this."

"Do what? What are you really doing Draco?"

"I don't know Hermione! I don't know!" Draco let go of my hand and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't supposed to have these feelings for you. Hell I wasn't even supposed to have these feelings for anybody but you screwed it up!" I backed away from him fearfully. His head snapped over to me. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Please, don't run."

"What's going on Draco?" I whispered back.

"I didn't want to get it. The very thought of having to serve some stupid half-blood unnerved me. Who was he to think he could order me around, him being half-blood and me pure! Claims he's the heir of Slytherin! I wasn't a fool, and I wasn't about to get the stupid dark mark to serve him!" Draco gnarled and punched the wall with a sickening crunch. Then he dropped his voice. "But my father, my stupid son of a bitch father told me there were no other options. He said it would put me into great power to be with him. But who gives a shit about power anymore? I should be able to do whatever the hell I want! I shouldn't have to abide by every whim of what the dark lord says. I should be able to have free will!" Draco punched the wall again.

"Draco, you're scaring me."

"Am I Hermione? I'm scaring you! It's not my fault. If you wouldn't have made me fall for you I--" He stopped and looked around alertly and motioned for me to be quiet.

"Go down that hall there I heard some voices! We have to find him and that mudblood before Dumbledore does!" A screeching voice called, footsteps followed. The deatheaters were in the castle. Draco stepped over to me and placed his hand over my mouth, then lean close to the wall as possible. I could feel my heart hammering away and was sure the person coming would hear it. Draco kept himself pressed up to me as he edged towards a door. We slipped in and it turned out to be a closet filled with robes.

"See anyone?"

"Nobody!"

"Fine, we have to get back to Dark Lord to--" I couldn't hear the rest as the voice faded away. For the second time that I day I not only forgot about Draco being a Deatheater but I also found myself in the same position I was only and hour ago being, Draco covering my mouth and pulling me out of sight while others go by. And just like before the same thoughts went through my head, _'Were they looking for me?'_

"Hermione?" Draco whispered. "We have to go. It's not safe here."

"It's not safe here? Draco, this is Hogwarts. It's supposed to be one of the safest places in Europe." I snapped. "I have to go find Dumbledore and tell him the Deatheaters have gotten into the castle."

"I can't let you do that." Draco said putting a firm grip on my arm.

"Let me go." I growled.

"It's not safe for you. It's a trap."

"And how would you know! Did you come up with the whole idea? For all I know me being down here with you and away from everyone else is a trap!"

"But it's not. You just have to trust me."

"_Trust you_? TRUST YOU! Sorry but you blew my trust up in my face the day you became a Deatheater."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"You always have a choice. Now let me go."

"No." He said simply. My brows furrowed as my free hand searched for my wand. "Looking for this?"

"Give that back _Malfoy_."

"You know _Hermione_ I never thought that pocket-picking would ever really come in handy, but this year you seemed to prove me wrong, more than once too." His trademark smirk slid on his lips and he release my arm. My blood was really starting to boil now, all I wanted to do was hex him into an oblivion and then repair him and do it all over again. _'Yes, that would be most satisfying,'_ I settled. So instead of using my wand I had to use my arms.

"Malfoy!" I screeched lunging at him. My fingers enclosed around his neck and I pushed him further into the closet and against the wall. I brought one of my hands back and smacked him across the face, just as I was about to repeat that I heard my wand drop and Draco took both of my hands and switched our positions. Only, instead of feeling the impact of his hand on my face he gently brought his lips to mine. All my senses left me as his lips came crashing down. I loved the way he kissed, the way he tasted, the way he felt. His hand let go of my arms and slid down and around my waist as I wrapped my own around his neck. The rest of the world seemed to have melted away as our juices mingled together. Draco broke off the kiss.

"I would never hurt you Hermione." I nodded my head. "Come on, we have to find Dumbledore." Draco tangled his fingers in my own as he led me out of the closet and down the dark corridors of the dungeon.

About ten minutes later I finally started to recognize some of the paintings and other surroundings and we were finally in front of the double doors of the 'Great Hall'. As Draco pushed open the doors we found utter chaos. People were running and screaming. Spells were flying everywhere, and there were at least two hundred deatheaters mingled in with the Hogwarts students. The scene was horrific, bodies were unconscious all over the floor table and chairs were broken and thrown around, and the ceiling of the room was slowly crumbling down.

"Look out!" Draco shouted as he pushed me out of the way. Not a second later a large piece of ceiling landed where I once was.

"Thanks." I gasped. "I have to find Ron and Harry!"

"Wait!" Draco grabbed my hand. "I want you to have something, it's well, when we get out of this--I don't want to lose you--once this is over--well here." Light pink crossed his cheeks as he held out a small silver ring encrusted with diamonds. "It's sort of like a, a, well, a promise ring."

"It's beautiful!" I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you! I have to go."

"Be careful." I threw once last smile towards his way and started off for Harry and Ron. "Ron! Ron!"

"Mione!"

"Ron, where's Harry?"

"I don't know, last I saw him was with Lestrange."

"We have to get all the students out of here. Petrificus totalus!" I shouted just as a hooded figure was creeping towards a scared looking 4th year. "Come on! You have to help me!"

"Stupefy!"

"Sonorus! Everybody go outside! Hurry!" A few heads turned my way and nodded before they fled towards the door.

"Stupid mudblood! Now look what you did! You took away our fun! Crucaticus!" My eyes went wide as a jet of red light made it's way towards me. The pain was instant. It felt like a thousand knives jabbing their way into my body then back out and in again, over and over. My knees went out immediately and I crumpled to the ground screaming bloody murder. I knew it was the end. I was going to die. The pain was unbearable. Then, just as sudden as it came the pain was gone. My breathing was heavy and unsteady. The hooded figure laughed maliciously. I narrowed my eyes and stood back up ready to curse him with all the fight I had left.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" My voice was unrecognizable to my ears. The man behind the cloak started screaming the minute the curse touched him and blood spilled into a puddle on the ground as he fell to his knees.

"Hermione! Look out!" A voice yelled. I turned around just in time to dodge a jet of green light. Once I stood back up I found Harry running towards me with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you."

"Come on, we're the last ones left inside we have to get out of here before the whole room comes down." I nodded my head as Harry took my hand and ran towards the door with me behind him……

TBC….


	24. Finding You, Finding Me

Okay…here is the deal everyone…this is my last chapter…so before you finish my story and give me hate-mails…I'd just like to thank everyone for all your support and for reading my story…so a big THANKS to you guys/girls…..peace out! J

Chapter 24: Finding You, Finding Me

"Harry! Harry, where are you going?"

"The building is going to collapse! We have to get out of here!" He panted. Our shoes echo through the halls as we made our way down the steps.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's helping the prefects keep the students together! Come on!" Harry gave a tight squeeze on my hand and jerked me onward. I followed him determinedly. I didn't want him out of my sight. We pressed on through the crowd of frantic Hogwarts students looking for the red head. When we finally found him he was with the first years trying to calm them down and protect them.

"Harry! Hermione!"

"Ron!" I gasped as I ran towards him to give him a hug.

"Where have you two been I've been worried sick."

"There's no time to explain," Harry said. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Then I have to go. Ron, don't let Hermione out of your sight, and whatever happens, don't follow me."

"But--" I protested.

"No, I have to do this on my own. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. It's time to finish this once and for all." Harry stared into both of our eyes indomitably. We both saw it in his eyes how serious he was. Ron gave him a small smiled and a brotherly hug.

"Be careful mate."

"Harry." I whinged. "Please be careful." Harry gave a small smiled and pulled me into a hug. I rested my face on his shoulder and sniffled in it.

"I love you Hermione. I love you both so much."

"I love you too." I pulled back from our hug. Harry wiped the tears from my cheek and stared meaningfully into my eyes. I could tell what was going on through his mind. I could tell how much he cared for me and Ron, and how determined he was to finally settle the eighteen-year-old war, and how worn out he was. His eyes held everything I needed to know. It was that moment I knew everything was going to be okay. I had a feeling that in the end all three of us would stand tall together in a world rid of Voldemort.

Harry turned on his heel and started jogging off. Shooting spells every so often at deatheaters, both Ron and I watched his retreating back as he made his way.

I thought about everything that the three of us had been through. Our first year winding our way through the rooms filled with devil's snare and flying keys and a giant sized chess set, and going all the way to the Sorcerers stone, and cheering Harry on at his first Quidditch fame. Then onto second year with the chamber of secrets and crazy professor Lockhart. And our third year, fighting off dementors and werewolves and finding out about Sirius being innocent. After that was fourth year with the Tri-Wizard tournament and fifth year battling against all the deatheaters in the ministry of magic, then sixth year (AN-again I started writing this before HBP) riding off in the night on brooms to help Dumbledore and the rest of the order to fight more deatheaters.

I was snapped abruptly back to reality when Ron knocked me over.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

"You just about go hit by a spell."

"Oh, thanks."

"Well don't just stand there come on!" I nodded my head and immediately darted after Ron throwing spells at random deatheaters.

"Petrificus totalus!" I shouted. The death eater in front of me became stiff as a board and fell to the ground.

"How dare you! You little mud blood! Crucaticus !" Shouted a voice all to familiar to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Protego!" I shouted back.

"You are too weak to fight me mudblood. Give it up!" The voice laughed hysterically and cursed me with the imperious curse. 'Bow down before me and die!'

'No!'

'I said bow down little mudblood!'

"No!"

"Then die! Avada kedavra!"

"Hermione!" Some one jumped out in front of me and took the curse. Their body dropped suddenly and lay limp on the ground.

"Ron!" I shot down and touched his face tears were streaming down my own.

"Aww, did I kiwll you're wittle boyfwiend?"

"You foul evil little monster!" I shot up and pointed my wand at her." Avada kedavra!" Her eyes went wide and a flash of green light hit her square on the chest. She went flaccid and fell to the ground.

I turned back to Ron. His robes were blood stained and his limbs were laying in awkward positions. Crying even harder I sought my revenge on every Death Eater there was. Killing with no mercy. It was their fault he died and I was going to make sure every one of them died with him.

"Hermione!" Someone yelled. I couldn't hear them clearly, everything was a blur because I was on a mission. "Hermione, you have to stop!" I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I tried wrenching it free, but they hung firm. The voice, was so deep and so comforting, so familiar but everything was so hazy I couldn't place it. _'How could I forget such a voice?'_

"Let me go!" I cried still struggling. My captor brought his arms around my body and put me in a hug. "Please, stop, just let me go." My voice was foreign to my ears. My body was sweaty and my face was covered in tears. The person that held me seemed so familiar and everything began to feel alright in the world. Nothing seemed real to me. Everything was like a crazy horrible nightmare that I just couldn't wake up from. My surroundings grew dim as I felt my body become weaker and I collapsed into his arms. I looked up at my holder and stared into a pair of familiar grey eyes before I blacked out.

* * *

'_Bright. Very, very, bright.' _Those were the first words that ran through my head. I had no clue how long I had been out. I didn't even realize why I was in such a bright room. _'Did I die?' _My head was throbbing mutinously and I couldn't think straight.

"Ah, you're finally awake! Here take this." The next thing I knew I had a bottle shoved into my hands. I sat up and rubbed my eyes for a second before I drank the disgusting liquid. The searing white pain in my head immediately went away as a breath of relief surged through my body. I took a deep breath and realized I was in the hospital wing.

"Hermione! You're awake!" A blurry figure with shaggy black that could only be placed as my best friend ran up to my bed and embraced me tightly. A few events flooded back into my head.

The War.

…Draco gave me a promise ring…I killed a deatheater by the sectumsempra curse…Harry saved me from the killing curse and left me with Ron and a group of people…then Harry was running through the crowd of students and deatheaters firing shots at random people….that was about the last thing I could remember.

"Harry! You're okay! What happened? Where's Ron?"

"He's, er, I, um. I'm just glad your back." Harry pulled back from the hug and looked mournfully into my eyes.

"Where's Ron," I repeated looking around at the hospital beds. I caught the sight of several curtains pulled around beds and a few bloody robes. Memories flashed through my mind….

…there was Bellatrix standing on the ground laughing maliciously then there was Ron lying on the ground lifeless. The limbs of my best friend were sprawled out in odd directions. He had a huge gash across his forehead and off somewhere about three feet was his wand, laying on the ground, forgotten.

My eyes immediately refilled with tears, "Ron." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry re-embraced me.

"No, he can't be. I killed him," I cried.

"No you didn't! Don't say that!"

"But I did. If it weren't for me he, I--"

"Shh, everything's going to be okay Mione. You'll see." Harry began to rub my back comfortingly.

"How can you say that, oh my gods. He's gone."

"Hermione?" Some one whispered. I turned my head and saw the fiery red hair of Ginny Weasley. Her robes were torn and a mixture of blood and tears were streaming along her face.

"Ginny!" I gasped and motioned for her to join us. "Thank the gods you're okay!" She stepped over to me and Harry. She quickly and brought her arms around me and Harry hugged the both of us. "I'm so sorry Ginny. So sorry."

"Me too." She whispered.

Tears were leaking pitilessly down my face, as the three of us embraced each other like it was the apocalypse . Ron was gone. He was never coming back. I would never see his smiling face ever again. I let out another loud sob into Harry's shoulder. I barely recalled someone giving me a squeeze on my shoulder. My whole body felt numb. How could this be possible? How dare Ron leave us like this. How dare he just go away. What on Merlin's great earth did he think he was doing trying to save me. It was his fault he wasn't here! He shouldn't have took the curse. Damn him he had to be all noble and go and save me!

* * *

A few hours later, I found myself sitting in the hospital wing laughing with Harry and Ginny about the good ole' times. And discussing about how life would be so less stressful with Voldemort gone. I was still in a bit of shock trying to comprehend that Harry had defeated Voldemort. It seemed too good to be true. Also, I was quite enjoying myself remembering all the stupid things Ron and myself got into fights for and his habits that annoyed me thoroughly.

"You guys didn't talk for weeks after that!" Ginny laughed.

"I know! I was so mad at him for telling me that." I smiled with her bringing my hand up to wipe a joyful tear.

"What's that?" Ginny asked. I gave her a puzzled look. "Your hand."

"Oh." I looked down at my hand. My heart dropped, _'Draco.'_ I had completely forgotten about him because of Ron. Where was he, was he alive? Was he dead? Is he hurt? My stomach felt like a block of cement had dropped into it. How could I've forgotten about him?

I was sick.

As quick I could I stood up from my spot and sprinted towards a trash can emptying my stomach's contents into it. My head started spinning around making me incredibly dizzy and faint. I felt someone hold back my hair and I sent more of my stomach into the bin before everything went black once more.

_The scenery around me was beautiful, I was in a colorful garden filled with luscious scents and exotic flowers. I was sitting on the grass enjoying the beautiful sight, a face flashed before me. I blinked._

"_Draco?" I called standing up. No one came to my call. "Draco?" My feet carried my body towards the shadowy figure. I was so close, so close._

"_How could you Hermione?" The shadow replied. His voice was icy but he sounded more hurt than angry. _

_The surroundings started to turn grey. The flowers started to wilt, and the wonderful smells were going dull. I looked up to the once beautiful bright blue sky, it was now dark and stormy. The first drop of rain fell onto my forehead before I looked back at Draco._

"_How could I what?" I asked. I had a fair idea about just what is was and feared the answer._

"_How could you forget me?"_

"_But I didn't. I could never forget you Draco."_

"_Yes you did! You forgot me! After all the things I did for you! I put my LIFE on the line for you! Hell, I gave you a promise ring! Do you know how terrifying it is for me to settle down! I loved you and in return you forgot me!" The rain was now pouring down in buckets, icy cold buckets._

"_Please," I reached out for his face. He backed away. "I could never forget you."_

"_I loved you, and you forgot me." He whispered before fading away in the rain._

"_Draco! NO! Please," I sobbed. "Come back! I need you." My voice was barely audible above the rain, my knees collapsed under me "I need you." He was gone._

_I shut my eyes tightly trying to make the dull ache in my head go away. Once I reopened my eyes I found myself in my room laying in my bed with my sheets tangled around my legs. I writhered out and set my feet on the floor. 'how did I get here?' _

"'_Mione? I thought you'd never wake up." A soft voice came from the doorway. My breath caught in my throat was that? Before I could even answer my own question a tall lanky red head walked through my door with his regular goofy grin on his face._

"_Ron!" I lept off my bed and ran for my best friend and put him in a tight embrace. "Oh my gods you're okay!"_

"_What do you mean I'm okay 'Mione, it was you we were all worried about."_

"_What are you talking about?" I looked at him questioningly._

"_You've been sick."_

"_No I haven't I've been fin--"_

"_The healers didn't think you'd live." Ron proceeded ignoring my gestures. "We all thought you'd never come back to us."_

"_But, I'm not sick!" I protested. "See I'm fine."_

"_I was so scared you wouldn't make it. I love you 'Mione."_

"_I--" I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence so instead I gave him another tight hug._

"_What's wrong Hermione. Don't you love me too?"_

"_I--" once again I couldn't say it. "I--"_

"_I love you Hermione." Came another voice much deeper and more seductive. My head snapped around to the voice._

"_Malfoy! Get the hell out of my Mione's room!" Ron bellowed immediately breaking off our hug and marching over to Draco. Draco gave a quick, but seductive glance my way raising his eyebrow slightly._

"_I don't think _Hermione _wouldn't like that much." He finally said. Ron's mouth opened in anger but nothing came out._

"_Don't call her that!" Ron finally managed to find his voice._

"_Why? That is her name isn't it?" Draco ignored Ron and walked around him and over to me. "Hermione, I love you. Come with me." Stretching out his hand._

"I _love you Hermione. Come with _me_," Ron said indignantly and also giving his hand to me._

"_I--" I was at loss of words. Who was I to chose? My best friend who I knew would never leave my side and always defend me, or my boyfriend, who had claimed his love for me several times now and had put his life on the line for my own sake. "I--" I was speechless and lost._

_Draco stepped a little closer and looked deeply into my eyes pleading for something, but it wasn't what it should have been. It was more of a plea for forgiveness, why?_

"_You know what?" Ron said suddenly, grinning ear to ear. "Let's just all be friends."_

"What_?" I shrieked, shocked._

"_Yeah," Draco agreed taking Ron's outstretched hand. "Friends."_

"_Mione," Ron took on a serious face. " You know I'll always love you. Please be careful." He gave one last hug, my mind was reeling. What was with the sudden mood swings, and why was he acting like I would never see him again?_

"_Ron, why--"_

"_Bye Mione, I love you," he grinned his infamous goofy grin and walked out my door._

"_Ron wait!" I shouted reopening the door once it was closed. Everything was black with small specks of white shining here and there but no Ron was to be found. "RON!" I shouted once more. Then brought my voice down to a whisper. "I love you too."_

"_He's gone Mione. It's time to say bye." Draco said. I had almost forgotten he was still here. "Wake up."_

"Hermione. 'Mione, wake up." Someone was jiggling my shoulder. I groaned at them and turned over using my arm as a block to keep the sun out of my eyes. "Hermione, wake up for Merlin's sake!"

"No! I can't. He has to come back!" I wimpered. Harry shook me once again and I sat up realizing it was all a dream. My eyes felt wet so I hastily wiped them.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"What was what about." I snapped. It wasn't the time or the place for this. I got to see both Ron and Draco then Harry had to go and snap me out of my dream. Though it was a strange dream, all that mattered was that I got to see them one last time.

"You, and that bloody ring of yours." He said irritated.

"It's nothing okay. I just felt sick. The ring had nothing to do with it." I lied. Harry raised an eyebrow but shrugged none the less.

"So, _where_ did you get that ring? It looks expensive." His hands grabbed out for my ring, but I quickly snatched it away from him.

"It was just a gift, that all."

"Then why won't you let me see it."

"Because it's special to me that's why."

"I thought it was _just_ a gift," he emphasized the just.

"Well then, I take that back. It is a very special present the was given to me and I don't want you or anyone else for that matter to break or lose it." Harry rolled his eyes. "Where did Ginny go?"

"Helping Madam Pomfery with the others. Everything is a mess."

My heart dropped once more. What happened to everyone else? "Who else, you know, didn't make it?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure. We haven't gotten a head count yet."

"Oh, Harry!" I stifled a sob and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled his arms around me lovingly and whispered comforting thoughts in my ear. I loved his hugs. They were so…I couldn't even explain it. It was weird…loving…but it didn't feel the same as Draco's hug…_'Draco,'_ I thought. Where was he now? Was he alive? Where did he go? Why didn't he find me like he promised?

* * *

Months went by before order came back to our world. The Ministry was still searching for missing deatheaters but every one slept better than they had in the past four years. Ron's funeral was held at Hogwarts, along with the other students plus Dumbledore's. I moped around for almost two years before I finally got my life back. I hadn't seen Draco since he had given me the ring. His body wasn't even found in the mess of others. Ginny tried to comfort me and tell me to move on to other men but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I had tried to go out on several dates but no one seemed to be the right one for me. They were all just wrong.

I thought about him daily. Keeping his ring on a chain around my neck. I found comfort in talking to it. I knew Draco couldn't really hear me, but it brought me peace.

* * *

Four years had passed since the fall of Voldemort. I was currently at my parents house for my baby brother's fourth birthday. It was a beautiful June day and the son was shining down on the grass brightly. Hayden had just unwrapped his present that I got him, a new tricycle. The whole family smiled and laughed as he darted out the front door. I took another bite of ice cream letting the smooth liquid run down my throat. It was strawberry, my favorite.

"HEWMY!" Hayden called from outside. "HEWMY!" I grinned and got up from my seat and walked out the door. Hayden was sitting on his bicycle in the middle of the walkway staring at something.

"What is it Hay-" I stopped in my tracks and stared at the man before me. He had dark blue jeans on and a dark green shirt. His eyes were pools of silver glistening in the sunlight and his platinum blond hair was swaying slightly it the wind. He was just standing there, a small smile on his lips, hands in his pockets, and staring deeply into my eyes. "Draco?" I managed to find my voice.

The man strode towards me. It was only then that I found myself walking towards him at the same quick pace. We met in the middle. I slapped him in the face as hard as I could.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how miserable I've been?" .

"I never stopped loving you Hermione." Draco whispered just before he brought his lips down to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and he around my waist. I had almost forgotten his soft lips, his silky hair, his sweet taste, his tender touches. Life came rushing back to me, energizing my whole body, his warmth from his lips felt like it was zapping its way throughout my body. It was great to finally be back in those familiar arms that made me feel so safe and warm. He was finally back.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." I whispered back to him. Then pulled him back into another passionate kiss. I couldn't have been more happy.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger."

* * *

For those who are sitting there think 'where the heck has malfoy been all this time!?':

I hadn't seen her in four years. But that didn't stop me from loving her. I missed everything about her. Her dark brown orbs. Her soft curly hair. Her smile. Her laugh. I wanted to see her so bad. What was stopping me? Her safety.

People were looking for me. Deatheaters that wanted to take revenge for not following the Dark Lord's orders. They blamed me for the way the war had turned out. For Voldemort's fall. I couldn't blame them. After all, it was my fault. I couldn't let him switch bodies with the girl I love then brutally murder her. I didn't have the heart. The first time I thought about that I nearly choked. I had a heart? This was news to me. All my life being treated the way my father had treated me never allowed me feel. That was a weakness in his eyes. Malfoy's weren't weak.

I pondered the thought some more. Feeling this way for someone didn't feel weak. It felt. Breathtaking. Even after four years.

I needed to find Hermione. I needed to come out of his hiding and face the ones who were look for me. That was exactly what I did.

The deatheaters found me. I killed them.

Finally, when I had found her, after getting rid of all the danger, I coudn't bring myself to go up to her.

What if she had moved on?

The thought made me sick.

So I watched her for several days. Checking for other men in her life. But no one came. My heart beat faster than it ever had. I had finally decided to come out of hiding, again. She was at her parents house. Celebrating her younger brother's birthday. I could see her smiling through the window letting her brother go out and play on his tricycle. I hid around the corner and she went back in. I took several deep breaths and stepped out of my hiding place and smiled down at the little boy.

"Hi." I said. "Can I speak to Hermione?"

"HEWMY!" The kid shouted. "HEWMY!" My nerves immediately erupted the moment she opened the door. I watch her reaction intently. I wanted to run to her and snog the living daylights out of her, but my legs felt as if they were cemented to the ground. She ran to me instead and slapped me. I heard her say something, but I was concentrating on her face and how beautiful she was.

"I never stopped loving you Hermione."

* * *

Well, that's it, I hope you liked it. I was actually quite proud of myself for writing a whole story within a year. I have never finished a story in my life.

Don't be too hateful with the reviews…

Thanks to everyone who read my story, I hope you enjoyed it…remember

"Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into friend." Martin Luther King


	25. Taken advertisement

The war was over.

"_Promise me you'll take care of yourself Hermione. Promise me you'll never give up no matter what happens. You're the only one who can stop this if I don't make it."_

"_Harry—"_

Voldemort had won.

"_The war is over. Potter is dead and the Dark Lord has risen victoriously. Fighting against us is futile so you might as well not waste your efforts into keeping that promise."_

Muggles and mudbloods alike were enslaved.

Traitors were sent to prisons to rot.

"_There's still hope."_

"_Really, how is that?"_

"_Because you haven't found her."_

Hermione had managed to escape.

She had found a new life, with a new family, and a new appearance.

_It was a strange thing to look in the mirror and not recognize yourself, even after all this time. _

"_Good morning Velia, how did you sleep?"_

She even managed to find a potion to fool the blood tests.

"_Status."_

"_Halfblood."_

_The deatheater stopped and looked at the girl in front of him, as if studying her, then flicked his wand out and passed it over her body._

"_Hmmm." _He seemed displeased that she was indeed a halfblood.

Draco was living the life of luxury.

"_Come on then. Tell me how I treat my women."_ _"You play games with them." She whispered. "But for some ridiculous reason, they learn to love you."_

"_And which part of that scares you the most?"_

His mission was to find the mudblood.

"_Find her! She's here! I can feel it. She won't be getting away from me this time."_

Hermione's worst nightmare had come true.

She was taken.

"_When I catch her, I'll bloody kill her."_

TAKEN

By emeraldeyez222

NOW POSTED.

-Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.

Title: Taken Language: English Rated: T

Genres 1: Angst Genres 2: Romance World: Books/Movies

Characters: Hermione G. and Draco M.


End file.
